RWBY: Alternative (Discontinued)
by Anonymous Fanz2
Summary: Ash Snow, a man built from tragedy, legacy, and sacrifice, is approached by Ozpin to restart his four years at Beacon. There he finds familiar faces and meets new ones. Together they begin a journey that could change the fate of the world itself. (Rebooted)
1. Ash Snow

**_Ash Snow_**

* * *

A young man walked down a beaten path. His long, white hair with a ponytail creating from the top, leaving the sides to hang down is contrasted by his silver eyes. He wears a white coat with black sleeves, red lining separating the black from the white. He also wears black pants and gloves along with white sneakers with black soles. On his back was a black scabbard holding a golden longsword with crimson wire wrap around the handle. He stared upwards at the sky, crimson from the sunset. The young man continued walking, hands in his pockets, head angled slightly downwards.

The young man stops near a battleground recently abandoned. The fighting had ended long ago, but the sight was still fresh on his mind. The young man kneeled in front of a pile of rocks, marking three graves. He silently prays, but stops as he hears the roaring of a bullhead. The young man draws his longsword, revealing the silver blade with golden runes embedded into the blade. He holds the sword in his right hand, not relaxed yet not ready. The bullhead lands and the young man turns to it. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth as Professor Ozpin exits the bullhead.

"I thought I'd find you here." Ozpin states.

"What do yo want?" The young man demands.

"I come so far and I don't even get a formal greeting, Mister Snow." Ozpin comments.

"I recall dropping out." Snow replies.

"I recall asking you to keep an open mind." Ozpin says, "We've been over this countless of times."

"This place is not my grave." Snow responds, "But it should be."

"Do you still believe yourself worthy of being a Huntsman?" Ozpin asks.

Snow stays silent.

"Tell me again, Snow." Ozpin requests, "What made them worthy of being Huntsmen? What was the price for entering Beacon?"

"Devotion." Snow answers, "Self-sacrifice. Death."

"Death?" Ozpin repeats, "Explain."

"Devotion inspires bravery." Snow explains, "Bravery inspires sacrifice. Sacrifice leads to death."

"So feel free to kill yourself." Ozpin says, "You were devoted to your team, to humanity, to Remnant. You sacrificed yourself for your team, yet only you survived. Seems to me death is the only thing that remains for you."

Snow opens his eyes and glares at Ozpin.

"Unless there is more to being a Huntsman." Ozpin suggests, "More to you, your story."

"You expect me to go back to Beacon?" Snow asks, "But I dropped out."

"That may be true." Ozpin states, "And while you won't be able to pick up where you should be as a second year student, you will be able to restart your four years."

"You've gone through a lot of effort to get me back into your school." Snow observes, "Why?"

"You were one of the best talents Beacon has, to let you throw away your life due to one tragedy is a waste." Ozpin answers.

"You sure it's not about my eyes?" Ash asks, "Or my heritage?"

"You were doing quite a lot of winning back at Beacon." Ozpin states.

"So?" Snow asks.

"So you don't learn anything when you win, Ash Snow." Ozpin explains, "Losing your entire team was hard, wasn't it?l

"Yeah." Ash answers, "It felt like they were a part of me."

"Well, you can let that one loss define you from now on," Ozpin states, "or you can learn from it."

The runes on Ash's blade begin glowing white.

"Careful." Ozpin warns, "Negatively will bring the Grimm, as I'm sure you're aware."

Ozpin approaches Ash.

"Mister Snow..., Ash." Ozpin calls, "Would you return to Beacon? Please. I will compensate you anyway I can."

"No teams." Ash states.

"Excuse me?" Ozpin asks.

"I want my old dorm." Ash explains, "And I won't join another team. I will carry on their legacy and the burden knowing I failed my teammates."

"If that's what you truly want, it will be arranged." Ozpin holds his hand out to Ash.

Ash sheaths his sword then shakes Ozpin hand.

* * *

 **RWBY: Alternative will follow the standard RWBY story until the end of Volume 5. If Volume 6 comes out before I get there, then maybe I will include Volume 6. The new lore for this story I have created based on common theories, and other ideas for RWBY. I won't state which I have already implemented to keep suspense, but I am open to suggestions, I have not planned this out nearly as thoroughly as I have the World of Riders. If you have any suggestions for me or the story leave it in a review or PM.**


	2. The Shining Beacon

_**The Shining Beacon**_

* * *

Ash leans against the window of the airbus, with his arm and legs crossed and his eyes closed. His peace and quiet is disrupted by shouting.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" Ash opens his eyes, "This is the best day ever!"

He watches as a rather bodacious blonde girl crushes a smaller, red haired girl in a hug.

He sees the red head say something, but can't hear it.

"But I'm so proud of you!" The blonde states after releasing her sister.

Ash closes his eyes, hoping that would be the end of the conversation, at least from what was audible to him. Ash wasn't surprised to be wrong.

"It was incredible!" He hears the blonde praise, "Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

Ash closes his eyes as tries to drown himself into his subconscious for the remainder of the flight, but fails.

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay?!" He hears the red head complain, "I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you?" The blonde asks, "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited..." Ash couldn't hear the rest as the red head lowered her voice.

The girls' and Ash' attention is drawn to the Vale News Network being playing nearby.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." Cyril reports, "If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

"Thank you, Cyril." Lisa says, "In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..."

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Professor Goodwitch replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Professor Goodwitch says, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Ash groans as the students cheer when they see Beacon. He gets a moment of peace before...

"Oh, Yang, gross!" The red head exclaims, "You have puke on your shoe!"

Ash growls as the two freak out.

* * *

Finally off of the ship, Ash makes way towards Beacon. He stops when he notices the red head freaking out over weapons.

"Ohmygosh, sis!" She shouts, "That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

She attempts to get a closer look, but the blonde, which Ash now knows as Yang pulls her back.

"Ow! Ooww!" The red head complains.

"Easy there, little sister." Yang says, "They're just weapons!"

"'Just weapons'?!" The red head repeats, "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're _so_ cool!"

Ash shakes his head at her ideology. To Ash, a weapon is a tool. What matters is the hand that holds it.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asks, "Aren't you happy with it?"

The red head takes out her scythe and hugs it, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

"Ruby," Yang calls as she pulls down her hood, "come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

"But... why would I need friends if I have you?" The red head, Ruby, asks as she removes her hood.

"Well..." Yang begins, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Ruby begins spinning due to Yang's sudden departure.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Ruby asks, "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms?! Do we have dorms?!"

Ruby stops spinning.

"I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby states before falling backwards into a luggage cart.

"What are you doing?!" Weiss shouts.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby apologizes as she sits up.

"Sorry?!" Weiss repeats, "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

"Uuhhh..." Ruby says as she grabs one of the cases.

"Give me that!" Weiss orders, snatching the case and opening it, "This is _Dust_ \- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..." Ruby says.

"What are you, brain-dead?!" Weiss asks, as she closed the case, holding a vial of fire Dust, " _Dust_! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Ruby begins to react to the powdered Dust in the air due to Weiss shaking the vial.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Weiss asks, "Is any of this sinking in?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Before Ruby can sneeze, all the powered Dust is the air is absorbed into the runes of Ash's sword.

"You should learn when to quit, Miss Schnee." Ash warns, "As in now."

"Who do you think you are?!" Weiss shouts.

"Ash Snow." He answers as he sheaths his blade, "What is it that you think you're doing?"

Weiss opens her mouth, but Ash interrupts her.

"I have a message for you." Ash says, "Mess with her and you answer to me. You've been warned."

Without another word, Ash walks away.

"I'm really, _really_ sorry!" Ruby apologizes.

"What are you even _doing_ here?!" Weiss asks, completely ignoring Ash's warning, "Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?!"

"Well, I-I..." Ruby begins.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school." Weiss says, "It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_ , so... watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby retorts.

"It's heiress, actually." Blake corrects, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally!" Weiss exclaims with a smug smile, "Some recognition!"

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake continues.

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss starts as Ruby chuckles,

Weiss huffs and walks away, her helpers gathering her things.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby shouts after Weiss, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..."

Ruby turns to see Blake walking away. Dejectedly, Ruby collapse onto her knees, then her back.

"Welcome to Beacon..." Ruby says to herself.

* * *

"Ruby!" Yang waves over, "Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby joins her sister.

"How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang asks.

"You mean since you _ditched_ me and I got into a fight?!" Ruby retorts.

"Yikes!" Yang responds, "With who?"

"Some crabby girl," Ruby answers, "I tripped over her luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then some guy showed up, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

 _"You!_ " Weiss shouts.

"Oh, God, it's happening again!" Ruby yells after jumping into Yang's arms.

"Now that your boyfriend's not here," Weiss begins.

"Boyfriend?!" Yang repeats, but is ignored.

"It was an accident." Ruby says before getting down, "It was an accident!"

Weiss holds a pamphlet in front of Ruby's face.

"What's this?" Ruby asks.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product." Weiss says, "Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby reacts.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?" Weiss asks.

"Absolutely?" Ruby says, unsure.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss orders.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot." Yang tries to negotiate, "Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"Yeah! Great idea, sis!" Ruby holds her hand out and clears her throat, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and _scraggly_ over there!" Weiss says.

"Wow, really?!" Ruby asks.

"No." Weiss glares.

The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Professor Goodwitch beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief." Ozpin begins, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins." Professor Goodwitch says, "Be ready. You are dismissed."

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang comments.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby adds.

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Jaune adds.

Weiss facepalms.

* * *

Students are spread out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, also in her pajamas.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang comments.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby states.

"I know _I_ do!" Yang replies, staring at some guys, but groans when she see's Jaune, "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal." Ruby answers, "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so _cuuuute_!" Yang exclaims before being hit in the face by a pillow.

"Shut up!" Ruby responds, "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune and your boyfriend, Ash?" Yang asks, "They're... nice! There you go! Plus two friends! That's a two hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." Ruby claims, "Back to one... And Ash isn't my boyfriend!"

"There's no such things as negative friends!" Yang claims, "You just made two friends and one enemy!"

Yang is hit with another pillow.

"Look, it's only been one day." Yang encourages, "Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

The sisters' attention is drawn to the sound of metal hitting the floor. They watch as Ash, wearing a T-shirt instead of his coat, leans against a wall with his sword beside him. Ash scans the ballroom, taking in his surroundings.

"That guy..." Ruby says.

"You know him?" Yang asks.

"Not really." Ruby answers, "That's Ash."

"Well, now's your chance to talk to him!" Yang says before dragging Ruby.

"Wait!" Ruby complains, "What are you doing?!"

Ruby tries to pull herself free, but fails. Her struggling draws Ash's attention to them. He sighs before closing his eyes.

"Hel-looooo!" Yang sings, "I believe you two may know each other?"

"Not really." Ash answers, not opening his eyes.

"Uh, yeah!" Ruby agrees, "My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater... Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"I know your names." Ash states.

"How?" Ruby asks.

"You two talk extremely loud." Ash states.

"Sorry about that." Ruby apologizes.

Ash says nothing.

"So, why did you try help me?" Ruby asks.

"My intention was to absorb the Dust to prevent a disaster." Ash answers.

"Oh..." Ruby says, dejectedly.

"I am a man of my word." Ash states, "If she does mess with you, tell me and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Ruby says, "But how do you plan on...?"

Ash taps his sword.

"I know when to use force." Ash states before making a fist, "And how much to use."

Ash tightens his fist.

"I don't want you to have to fight for my sake." Ruby states.

"I swore to help you, so you've got no say in the matter." Ash claims.

"But why would you do this for me?" Ruby asks.

Ash opens his eyes.

"Your eyes..." Ash answers, "They remind me of myself when I was younger. Innocent, pure."

A small smile graces Ash's lips.

"You better get some sleep." Ash states as he closes his eyes, "You'll need it for the initiation."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang grabs Ruby into a hug.

"Cut it out!" Ruby complains as she struggles to break free.

"What in the world is going on over here?!" Weiss shouts, just arriving , "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang shout together.

"Shh!" Ruby shushes, "Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

"Oh, _now_ you're on my side!" Weiss shouts.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby retorts.

Ash lowly growls as he draws his sword and points it at Weiss, still leaning against the wall.

"I recall giving you a warning." Ash comments as the runes start glowing.

Weiss takes a step back.

"Ash?" Ruby calls, noticing his hardened glare.

"I dare-!" Weiss challenges.

"Get lost." Ash warns, now standing behind Weiss.

"When did you...?" Weiss gasps before quickly turning around.

Ash glares at her and Weiss slowly walks away.

* * *

 **The story of the creation of Ash Snow is by far the strangest of any OC I have ever made. I knew I wanted to make a character so I started looking for music to serve as his theme, which I usually do after they're created. Based on his chosen theme song alone, which I won't state but have left clues, I created his name, his backstory, and have planned what he will be doing in volumes 4/5.**

 **He will be OP at the start, but the gap between himself and the Canon characters will diminish. And he won't be the strongest character, not even just among the students.**


	3. The First Step

_**The First Step**_

* * *

Ash closes his locker after grabbing his coat. He puts it on then places his scabbard on a magnetic plate on the back of the coat. Ash holds a golden necklace with a circular pendant that has a star engraved into it. He rubs his thumb along the star and it glows cyan.

"So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Ash hears Yang say.

Ash puts the necklace in a pocket on the inside of his coat then zipped it up.

"Yep!" Ruby agrees with Yang, "No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

Ruby strokes Crescent Rose while sighing.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation." Yang states, "If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby groans in frustration

"You sound like Dad!" Ruby complains, as she shoves her weapon into the locker, "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

"A single stick breaks," Ash states, "but a bundle of sticks is strong. And growing up refers to your mental state just as much as it does your physical."

Ash internally berates himself for his hypocrisy.

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asks.

"Um, I don't know," Ruby admits, "I... I'll just be on one of your teams or something..."

"I won't be on a team." Ash states.

"Why?" Ruby and Yang ask.

"Special arrangement with Ozpin." Ash answers, "My circumstances are unique."

"How so?" Yang asks.

Ash's expression visibly darkens.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ash answers before walking back to his locker.

"Oh..." Ruby says, "Okay..."

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang asks as she strokes her hair.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Ruby accuses.

"What? No! Of course I do!" Yang responds, "I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

"What the-?!" Ruby shouts, "I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune interrupts, walking between the three of them, "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

Jaune passes Weiss and Pyrrha Nikos as they ready themselves at their lockers. Ash pulls put a red bandanna with a torn edge.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asks, "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Ash stares at the bandanna for a moment.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure." Pyrrha answers, "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

Ash wraps the bandanna around his left bicep.

"Well..." Weiss says, "I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together.

Ash then grabs a brown leather book.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha replies.

Ash opens the book up to page near the end of the book.

"Great!" Weiss responds.

Ash silently reads a small prayer from the book.

"You know what else is great?" Jaune asks, coming between them, "Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Ash closes the book then puts it back into his locker.

"You again?" Weiss asks.

Ash closes his locker.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha says.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune pushes Pyrrha to the side, "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Weiss says.

"Don't worry!" Jaune assures, "No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" Pyrrha informs.

"You don't say." Jaune comments, "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

"Jaune, is it?" Weiss asks getting between them, "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Not in the slightest, snow angel." Jaune answers.

"This is Pyrrha." Weiss introduces.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha greets.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss explains.

"Never heard of it." Jaune states.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row!" Weiss continues, "A new record!"

"The what?" Jaune asks.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss exclaims, waving her arms in anger.

"That's you?!" Jaune asks, "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Pyrrha says, "Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asks.

"I guess not..." Jaune admits, "Sorry..."

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrha encourages.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune says.

"Seriously, please stop it." Weiss requests, "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!"

"Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune." Jaune states, "Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?"

"All right, that's a bit too close!" Weiss says, "Pyrrha, a little help, please?!"

Pyrrha throws her spear. It snags Jaune's hood and carries him across the room.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologizes.

Ash catches Miló as Jaune goes flying, causing him to drop before he can hit the wall.

"Careful Miss Nikos." Ash warns, "You could hurt someone."

He tosses the spear back to Pyrrha. An announcement the plays on the intercom system.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation?" Professor Goodwitch orders, "Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha says as she leaves, grabbing her spear from Ash.

"Likewise..." Jaune says.

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asks as she and Ruby approach.

"I don't understand." Jaune comments, "My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"

Ruby helps lift Jaune up.

"'Snow Angel' probably wasn't the best start." Yang comments.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby says as she supports Jaune.

* * *

The students gather at Beacon Cliff. Ash crosses his arms and closes his eyes as Ozpin begins speaking.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin states.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.'" Professor Goodwitch informs, "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"What?" Ruby responds, "Ohhh..."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin explains, "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby groans.

"That being said," Ozpin continues, "the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaaat?!" Ruby shouts.

"See?" Nora asks, "I told you-!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continues, "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin explains, "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will reguard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asks as he raises his hand.

"Good!" Ozpin ignores Jaune, "Now, take your positions."

Everyone gets ready. Ash opens his eyes and unfolds his arms, Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, and Jaune is still raising his hand. Weiss is launched first.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune states, "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No." Ozpin answers, "You will be falling."

"Oh, uh, I see..." Jaune says, "So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No." Ozpin answers, "You will be using your own 'landing strategy.'"

Nora and Ren are launched next.

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Jaune says.

At her turn, Yang winks at Ruby, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" before joined by Ruby.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..." Jaune is launched as he speaks.

Ash is launched next. He closes his eyes as he flies through the sky. Ash's eyes open suddenly. His silver irises glow and a white shock wave is made, clearing the path in front of him. Ash then draws his blade, stabbing it into the ground as he slides to a halt. Ash groans as he falls to one knee.

 _Damn it._ Ash thinks to himself. _I've learned to use my eyes at will, but they still take a lot out of me._

Ash slowly rises and sheaths his blade. He begins walking forward using his sheathed blade as a cane. Ash eventually comes across Weiss and Ruby.

"Oh look it's your boyfriend." Weiss says, sarcastically.

"Ash is not my boyfriend." Ruby states.

She then notices Ash using his sword as a cane.

"Are you okay?!" Ruby asks.

"How'd you hurt yourself?" Weiss asks, annoyed.

"Shut up, Schnee." Ash growls, "I tried a new landing strategy, it didn't work out very well."

Weiss begins walking ahead as Ruby helps support Ash.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asks.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow and he's injured!" Weiss says, "I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your— What the...?"

Ruby uses her semblance to appear next to Weiss.

"I'm not slow, see?" Ruby states, "You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did...?" Weiss begins as she looks back towards Ash.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" Ruby says as she puts and arm around Weiss' shoulder, "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... and I wanna be her friend!'"

Ruby disappears in a cloud of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" Weiss shouts after her.

Ash catches up to Weiss and glares at her before continuing onward.

"Ruby?" Weiss asks, "Ruby...?"

A Beowolf growls behind Weiss, causing her to turn around.

" _Ruby_!" Weiss shouts.

The Beowolf roars.

* * *

 **Despite the teasing, no this will not be a pairing between Ash and Ruby.  
**


	4. The Emerald Forest

_**The Emerald Forest**_

* * *

Weiss deflects the swipe from a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the circle of Grimm. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices.

 _Remember your training, Weiss._ She thinks to herself. Head _up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and... Now!_

Weiss dashes forward towards the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and swings her scythe, striking the Beowolf.

"Gotcha!" Ruby exclaims.

Weiss widens her eyes and she screams as she quickly stops, swinging the rapier to the side and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed by the rest of the forest around the clearing. Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mistake, is distracted when the Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking her into the heiress.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby complains.

"Excuse me!" Weiss exclaims, "You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!"

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that..." Ruby declares.

Ash growls as with a single swipe of his sword, The Beowolves are all cut in half. The speed of the swing creates a massive gust of wind that knocks Weiss and Ruby down, along with putting out the fire.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaims in awe.

"Focus on the fight." Ash chastises as he sheaths his sword.

"Well perhaps if she had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of her strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on _fire_!" Weiss shouts.

Ruby scoffs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby asks.

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!" Weiss retorts.

"Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight." Ruby argues, "I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon." Weiss replies, "Bravo!"

Weiss begins to walk off and Ruby, with an agitated shriek, extents Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, collapses it, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Ash sighs as he follows them, now able to walk, albeit slowly, without support.

* * *

"It's definitely this way." Weiss turns around, "I mean... this way! It's _definitely_ this way."

Weiss stops in front of Ash and Ruby.

"Alright, it's official: We passed it." Weiss declares.

"Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asks.

"Because I know _exactly_ where we're going!" Weiss claims, "We're going... to... the forest temple!"

Ruby and Ash sigh.

"Oh, stop it!" Weiss orders, "Neither of you know where we are!"

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything." Ruby argues.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Weiss asks.

"It means you're a big, stupid _jerk_ and I hate you!" Ruby rants.

"Just keep moving!" Weiss dismisses.

 _"Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!_ " Ruby mocks Weiss, "Why are you so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy!" Weiss declares, "Don't say things like that!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Ruby demands.

"Stop acting like a kid!" Weiss retorts.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!" Ruby counters.

"I'm. Not. Perfect!" Weiss declares, "Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you."

Weiss continues to walk away.

"You don't even know me..." Ruby says to herself.

Ash puts his hand on her shoulder, causing Ruby to look up at him.

"Don't worry about it." Ash says, "For now, focus on getting through this initiation. Everything else can wait."

Ash walks in front of Weiss.

"We're going the wrong way." Ash states.

"How would you know?!" Weiss asks.

"Last year, I dropped out of Beacon due to a... personal matter." Ash states.

"You did this initiation before?" Ruby asks.

Ash nods.

"I've never been to this part of the forest before, but the temple is further from the cliffside." Ash points to Beacon Cliff, which is barely visible in the distance.

Ash takes out his sword and points it towards the sun.

"The temple is this way." Ash turns and points his sword in the direction.

* * *

 **What triggered Ash's silver eyes? It was mention first chapter. The full story will be posted as a prequel fan fic and a more in depth explanation will be soon.**


	5. Players and Pieces

_**Players and Pieces**_

* * *

Ash, Weiss and Ruby hang from a giant Nevermore as it soars over the forests.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouts, "I told you this was a terrible idea!"

"When I said we should get higher ground so I can spot familiar landmarks, this isn't what I meant!" Ash shouts.

"We're fine!" Ruby assures, "Stop worrying!"

"I am _so_ far beyond worrying!" Weiss states.

"In a good way?" Ruby asks.

"In a bad way!" Weiss clarifies, "In a very bad way!"

"Well, why don't we just _jump_?" Ruby suggests.

"What are you? _Insane_?!" Weiss asks.

Ruby had already jumped.

"Oh, you insufferable little red-!" Weiss complains, "You're not going to leave, right?"

Ash had also already jumped.

* * *

Blake and Yang stand in front of the abandoned

"Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asks, "What should we do?"

"Heads uuuuuuuup!" Ruby shouts as she falls.

Before she can hit the ground, Jaune flies through the air and crashes into Ruby, sending both of them into a tree.

"Oohhhh... What _was_ that?" Ruby asks, dazed.

"Eh-hem!" Jaune calls from above, "Hey, Ruby..."

Ash rubs his hand against the runes of his sword, causing them to glow purple. He throws his sword into the ground. He then lands, feet first, on the sword's hilt. Ash back flips off of the sword then picks it up before sheathing it.

"Did he and your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks.

"I..." Yang begins.

She stops when she hears crashing nearby. Out of nowhere an Ursa runs into the open before collapsing.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora cheers, "Awwww... It's broken."

Ren enters the clearing, out of breath.

"Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." Ren turns to where Nora was to see her gone.

"Oooohh..." Nora grabs a white rook from the chess board in the center of the temple, " _I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"_

"Nora!" Ren shouts.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora replies.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asks.

"I..." Yang begins.

Yang is interrupted by a screech. Pyrrha runs with a Death Stalker hot on her tales. She dodges it's claws and keeps running.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha calls.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune responds.

"Whoa!" Ruby reacts.

"Ruby!" Jaune whines.

"Ruby!" Yang calls.

"Yang!" Ruby replies.

"Nora!" Nora interrupts.

The Death Stalker continues to follow Pyrrha.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asks.

" _I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!_ " Yang shouts.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby calls as she tugs on her sister's sleeve and points up.

Weiss is still hanging from the Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss shouts.

"I said 'jump'!" Ruby states.

"She's gonna fall." Blake says.

"She'll be fine." Ruby assures.

"She's falling." Ren states.

Jaune jumps out of the tree and catches Weiss in midair.

"Just... dropping in?" Jaune asks.

They both then look down.

"Oh, God." Jaune reacts to their height, "Oh, noooooooo-"

Jaune crashes first with Weiss landing on her back.

"My hero." Weiss mocks.

"My back..." Jaune groans.

Pyrrha finds a moment to break free from the Death Stalker's hunt, if only temporally.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang says.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby shouts before charging.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang calls after her.

 _Ash, wait!_

Ash stops dead in his tracks. Ruby fires at the Death Stalker before getting swiped away.

"D-Do-Don't worry!" Ruby assures, "Totally fine!"

 _Don't worry about me. I'll be fine._

Ash's eyes flash white. Ruby shoots the Death Stalker and runs from the Grimm.

"Ruby!" Yang calls.

 _Ivory!_

Ash's eyes flash a second time. Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore launches its feathers at the group. One of the feathers snag Ruby's cloak and others separate Yang from her sister.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang shouts.

 _Lavender, get out of there!_

Ash's eyes flash white again.

"I'm trying!" Ruby states as she tries to free herself.

 _I'm trying!_

Ash's eyes flash again. The Death Stalker raises its stinger to stab Ruby.

"Ruby!" Yang reaches her hand out.

 _Violet!_

Ash's eyes flash once more. Time seemingly stops, but Ash can still think.

 _Can you here me, Ash?_ A feminine voice calls.

 _Ash..._

 _Ash..._

 _I can hear you._ Ash says.

 _The time for saving our strength is over. Start by crushing these Grimm. You can ignore the weaklings._

 _I understand._ Ash says.

 _I'll leave the rest to you, Ash._

Ash roars in pure rage as his eyes glow pure white. The area around him begins rumbling as if hit by a strong force. Ash dashes at the Death Stalker with his blade drawn. He sheaths it once he's behind the Grimm, which was split in two by a slash too fast to see. Ash turns to the Nevermore which is circling back. Ash's eyes widen and white shock waves begin launching from Ash. The other students are forced to cover their eyes as the shock waves push them back. Ash then closes his eyes before opening them quickly. A beam of pure white light is launched, ripping through the Nevermore's torso, killing it immediately. When the beam fades, the shock waves stop, as does the glow in Ash's eyes. He then turns and stares into the distance.

"So happy you're okay!" Yang says as she hugs Ruby.

Ash growls as a knight in Grimm bone armor stepped out into the open. Her eyes were glowing purple with black sclera. She claps as she approached Ash.

"You did excellent." Ash recognizes the voice from before his silver eyes triggered, "You'll be a perfect sacrifice."

"What are you?!" Ash shouts, "You died! You can't be here!"

The woman laughs as she draws her dual bladed greatsword, also made of Grimm bones.

"I'm going to kill you." The woman claims, "And take your soul for my mistress."

The woman stops when she is shot in the face by Ruby. Her head is knocked back but immediately returns to its original position.

"You're rude." The woman states, "When I'm done with the sacrifice, you'll be the first to go."

Ash growls as he draws his sword and charges.

"You won't touch her!" Ash shouts as he slashes, "You won't touch any of them!"

The woman effortlessly blocks the attack.

"Go!" Ash turns his head to the other students, " _GO_!"

Ash pushes the Grimm warrior backwards and she slashed downwards. Ash jumps backwards and then charges forward.

"We have to help him!" Ruby shouts.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss states, "Our objective is right in front of us."

 **"** She's right." Blake states, "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune says.

"But Ash...!" Ruby begins.

"He's doing just fine." Weiss states, "We'll just get in his way."

Ruby slowly grabs a white knight as Jaune grabs a white rook. The Grimm knight stabs at Ash, who dodges to the side, he then grabs her face and slams her into the ground before pushing off of her face and back flipping away. The Grimm knight laughs as she gets up.

"That all you got?!" The Grimm knight asks.

"Time we left!" Ren says.

"Right." Ruby reluctantly agrees, "Let's go!"

Ash glances towards them as they leave his line of sight. Ash returns his focus to the Grimm knight and pushes her backwards. Ash then roars as his sword's runes glow white before the entire blade is covered in a layer of white light. Ash then charges forward and slashes downwards, then to the left, then upwards, followed by a sweep to the Grimm knight's leg, and a jumping stab to her back. Ash jumps back and breaths heavily as the glow around his sword fades. The Grimm knight's wounds immediately heal as she rises.

"You'll have to do better than that!" She shouts before charging.

Ash jumps backwards to dodge.

* * *

Ruby keeps glancing back towards the temple.

"Stop!" Ruby orders.

"Now listen-" Weiss begins.

"No, you listen!" Ruby interrupts, "I'm not leaving Ash."

* * *

Ash slashes upwards, then downwards, followed by a kick, which is followed by a spinning slash that hits twice, followed by an upwards slash which Ash leans backwards. He then shoots forward front flipping multiple times with his blade extended, slashing the Grimm knight before stopping and raising his blade into the air. Ash swings downwards, knocking her into the ground. Ash jumps into the air and swings his sword five time, sending out five arcs of white energy which cut into the Grimm knight, causing her to cry out in pain. She quickly rises, growling with her eyes glowing brighter.

"You'll pay for that!" She shouts.

As the Grimm knight charges, she is caught by surprise when Crescent Rose is hooked around her neck and Ruby spins, throwing her into the walls of the temple.

"I told you to leave!" Ash states as he steps in front of her.

"I'm not leaving you!" Ruby argues.

Ash sighs, realizing the negative emotion created from their argument would strengthen the Grimm knight if it continued.

"I've seen that thing before." Ash tells Ruby, "It is far more sensitive to negative emotion. The slightest touch of sadness draws her like a magnet. You have to be brave Ruby, show no fear, no hesitation, and don't worry about me."

Ruby nods as she turns back to the Grimm knight.

"Leave offensive to me." Ash orders, "Focus on giving me covering fire."

Ash charges forward and stabs at the Grimm knight, he proceeds to stab her four more times before palm striking her. In her dazed state, Ruby fires plenty of shots at the Grimm blowing open its chest. The Grimm knight gasps before charging at Ash. The Grimm knight stabs but Ash deflects the blow, so she launches her clawed hand, piercing Ash's Aura, and stabbing into him. Ash had managed to move to the side before being hit, causing the sword to miss his vital organs.

" _Ash_!" Ruby shouts.

The Grimm knight throws Ash and turns towards Ruby. Not having any ammo in Crescent Rose, she prepares her scythe but is cut off guard when the Grimm releases and ear piercing shriek. Ruby cries out and clutches her ears as the Grimm knight advances. Before it can strike her, a wall of ice traps the Grimm knight.

"You are _so_ childish!" Weiss complains.

"Weiss...?" Ruby asks.

 _"And_ dim-witted, _and_ hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss continues, "And I suppose I can be a bit... _difficult_... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if _you_ quit trying to show off, I'll be... _nicer_."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby states, "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss walks towards Ash who is coughing up blood, "The other's will be here soon. With her speed semblance, she was the first one back."

Ash nods as he takes a step back, clutching his wound, and wiping blood from his mouth.

"I need some time." Ash states, "Then I'll finish this in one blow."

Weiss nods as she points her rapier at the wall of ice, which is beginning to crack. Ruby reloads as she finds another vantage point. The Grimm knight roars as she breaks free, charging at Weiss. Weiss switches to fire dust a blasts a stream which the Grimm knight charges through as if it were nothing. Weiss then jumps backwards to dodge the knight's swing. Ruby launches herself into the air using her recoil, then launches herself towards the knight. Ruby slashes off her left arm as she passes the Grimm knight. She then turns around and cuts off her legs at the knees. At that moment, Ash's eyes glow brighter as does his sword. He lunges at the Grimm knight and passes by her. The knight's body is cut in two and both half begin fading into white flakes as Ash sheaths his sword.

"It's over." Ash declares before falling to his knees.

"Ash!" Ruby shouts as she rushes to his aid.

She tries to catch him, but Ash is too heavy and she falls with him. Ruby manages to maneuver herself so Ash's head lands on her lap.

"Hey..." Ash says.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asks.

"That's... a dumb question." Ash groans.

Ruby frowns at him.

"You did good." Ash smiles, "Last time I fought that thing, it didn't go very well."

"You can't die!" Ruby cries.

Ash reaches up and gently strokes Ruby's cheek, brushing away a tear.

"Don't cry..." Ash says, "I'll be fine... It's just... the blood loss... Some rest and... my Aura will fix me right up."

Ash closes his eyes.

"I think... I want to sleep now." Ash says.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin calls, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The audience claps before Ozpin continues.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin calls, "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."

While the audience claps, Nora hugs Ren.

"Led by... Jaune Arc!" Ozpin finishes.

"Huh? L-Led by...?" Jaune repeats.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin says.

A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but he is knocked over and falls in front of the laughing audience.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin calls, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang says.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin states.

* * *

Ash groans as he wakes up in a white abyss. In front of him is a man in white and silver armor with silver gems on his gauntlets, knees, torso, and shoulders.

"You!" Ash calls.

 _"Hello, Ash." The man says without moving his mouth._

"Who are you?" Ash asks, 'Why do you keep appearing in my dreams in my mind."

 _"I am Asher." He answers, "And you, Ash Snow, are the unfortunate soul who has been given the great honor of having my soul forced into your body."_

Ash glares at Asher's sarcasm.

 _"Regardless of my feelings or your's on this scenario," Asher says, "We must work together if we plan on surviving."_

"Surviving what?" Ash asks.

 _"If your parents, your aunt, or even your valiant headmaster were honest with you, you would know the answer to that question." Asher states, "People have been keeping secrets from you all your life. I will tell you the truth."_

Ash growls.

 _"Don't be mad at your aunt." Asher says, "She would have already told you by now, but you left her care. She wanted you to have a simple life until you were strong enough to handle the truth."_

"And how would I know that you are telling me the truth?" Ash asks.

 _"Our souls are connected, you would be able to feel it if I wasn't." Asher states, "Don't you feel something within yourself when ever I make some form of emotional action."_

Ash slowly nods.

 _"I couldn't hide anything from you even if I wanted to." Asher states, "The more alike we become, the more connected we become. It may even be possible for you to see my memories, but I've never had that kind of bond with a past host."_

"This is why Ozpin brought me back to Beacon, isn't it?" Ash asks.

 _"Yes, it is." Asher states, "We were both cursed with this unfortunate cycle of life and death. But unlike Ozpin, I don't let my host fade into my subconscious, I let myself fade into their's."_

"So that means Ozpin is in someone else's body?" Ash asks.

 _"Yes." Asher states._

Suddenly the world around them begins to crumble.

 _"We're wasting time." Asher says, quickly, "You are not strong enough to maintain an active bond for long. Get stronger and we should be able to speak again. Then I'll tell you everything I can. Until then, don't tell anyone about anything I've told you, not until you know the full story."_

Ash nods as Asher begins slowly crumbling as well.

 _"Ash, don't trust Ozpin." Asher warns, "He may appear to be the good guy, but he is manipulating everyone around him."_

Asher finishes crumbling as does the rest of the white abyss, leaving Ash floating in darkness.

* * *

Ash wakes up in Beacon infirmary and sees Ozpin waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Mister Snow." Ozpin greets, "How are you feeling."

"I'm fine." Ash declares as he sits up.

"You've become more skilled at using your silver eyes." Ozpin notes.

Ash grits his teeth as he considers what Asher told him, but stops when he remembers the second to last thing Asher told him.

"Miss Rose was worried about you." Ozpin states, "Would you like me to let her visit?"

"Yeah, sure." Ash says.

Ozpin nods before leaving. Team RWBY enters shortly after.

"Ash!" Ruby cries out as she hugs him, "You're okay!"

Ash chuckles as he returns the hug, stroking Ruby's hair.

"Of course I'm fine." Ash assures with a small smile, "I told you, it was just blood loss, the wound itself wasn't fatal."

Ruby glances up at Ash, she returns his smile.

"So this is your team?" Ash asks.

"Yep, we're Team RWBY!" Ruby states.

Ash chuckles again.

"RWBY led by Ruby." Ash states, "That's gonna be confusing."

Ash glances towards Weiss, noticing her confused look.

"Something wrong?" Ash asks.

"What was that thing back there?" Weiss asks.

"Some kind of Grimm." Ash answers, "No one knows where it came from. Some of the professors here believed it was a Grimm so old it gained some higher form of consciousness compared to other Grimm. The villagers where it was spotted believed it was a woman who devoted herself to darkness."

"What is it that you did back there?" Blake asks, "The white lights?"

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." Ash comments.

"Blake." She introduces, "Now where did you get all that power from?"

"I merely used my silver eyes." Ash explains.

"Silver eyes." Yang glances at Ruby.

"They're extremely strong." Ash informs, "Those with them are said to be destined to be warriors. Silver-Eyed Warriors are an ancient line of legendary warriors rumored to be able to kill Grimm with a mere glance. Grimm are said to fear those with silver eyes."

"So that means I could-" Ruby begins.

"No." Ash dismisses, "You shouldn't want to gain this power. Silver eyes are triggered by intense emotion, the kind brought around by the death of those close to you."

"Is that why you left Beacon before?" Weiss asks.

Ash nods. Ruby hugs Ash again.

"I'm sorry." Ruby apologizes.

"Don't..." Ash says, "Don't worry about me..."

Ruby nods as she lets go.

"We'll give you some space." Ruby says as she leads her team out.

 _Worrying about me is what got her killed._

* * *

 **The first major change from the Canon. Asher, Ozpin, and Salem. How has their story changed? Stay tuned and find out.**

 **Another glimps of Ash's backstory. Now you know the names of his teammates. The entirety will be explained next chapter.**

 **Updates will be slightly slower from here on out.**


	6. The Badge and the Burden

_**The Badge and the Burden**_

* * *

As Ash enters his old dorm after being discharged from the infirmary, he finds a box with a note attached. Ash removes the note then reads it.

 _Ash, I managed to recover some of the belongings of Team SILV that their families left behind. You can do whatever you wish with them. I must also ask that you keep the spare beds in good condition. They will still be required after you graduate. -Ozpin_

Ash closes the note then looks to his bed. On it is his uniform. Ash sighs before getting changed and heading for his first class. Unlike other students, Ash wears his jacket over his shoulders like a cape.

* * *

Ash takes a seat and closes his eyes, waiting for the class to begin. Ash is alerted as Team RWBY and Team JNPR crash into the room, causing Ash to sigh once more. Team RWBY takes their seat beside Ash.

* * *

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night!" Professor Port begins, "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as _prey_! Ha-ha!"

Ash keeps his eyes closed and crosses his arms, Blake and Yang are sitting up and paying attention, Weiss is taking notes, and Ruby has her head propped in her hand as she takes a quick nap until she is woken up by Port's bad joke, which receives no reaction.

"Uhhhh..." Port regains his composure, "And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..."

Port winks at Yang, causing her to groan uncomfortably.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves!" Port continues, "From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!"

"Ayyyy-yep!" A random student shouts, raising his fist.

The student, now embarrassed, sits back down.

"That is what you are training to become." Port finishes, "But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

Weiss notices Ruby is very focused on penciling the paper in front of her. She then glances at Ash, assuming he's asleep.

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

Ruby chuckles at her creation and shows it to her teammates: a ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath. Ruby blows a quick raspberry. Blake and Yang laugh, but Weiss looks annoyed and Ash frowns. Port clears his throat to gain their attention.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Port finishes his story with a bow, "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?"

"I do, sir!" Weiss shouts as she raises her hand.

"Perhaps Ash should do it." Port suggests, "After all, this is your second year at Beacon."

Everyone looks at Ash, still sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"I see." Port says, as if he somehow was able to communicate with Ash.

"Well, then, Miss Schnee, let's find out!" Port gestures to the cage containing a Grimm, "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

* * *

Weiss, now changed and with her weapon, stands ready. Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row, Ash keeps his eyes closed.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang raises her fist.

"Fight well!" Blake waves a Team RWBY flag.

"Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby cheers.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss shouts as she lowers her rapier.

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby apologizes.

Ash furrows his brow

"Allllright!" Port stands next to the cage with his blunderbuss axe, "Let the match... _begin_!"

Professor Port swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing a Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and rolls to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from Weiss.

"Ha-ha!" Wasn't expecting _that_ , were you?"

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheers.

Weiss charges towards the incoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its head until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to her rapier, and is tossed around as she struggles to get free.

"Bold, new approach." Port observes, "I like it!"

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheers.

Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and pull the rapier from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from Weiss, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks.

"Oh-ho!" Port says, "Now what will you do without your weapon?"

Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes towards her rapier and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly!" Ruby shouts, "There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss retorts.

Ash grits his teeth, with his brow still furrowed, and his eyes still closed.

Ruby, hurt because of Weiss' retort, glances to Ash. She unconsciously scoots closer to him. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her glyphs and blocks the roll. She leaps onto the glyph and launches of off it, driving the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo!" Port congratulates, "It appears we are _indeed_ in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training! I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay _vigilant_! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares and turns away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune ask.

The remaining members of Team RWBY look at each other with the same question. Ruby glances at Ash but decides against going to him for help, despite his offer.

* * *

Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her.

"Weiss!" Ruby calls.

"What?!" Weiss demands.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruby ask, "Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with me?!" Weiss shouts, "What's wrong with _you_?! You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

"What did I do?" Ruby scoffs.

"That's just it - you've done _nothing_ to earn your position!" Weiss shout, "Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

"Weiss, where is this coming from?" Ruby asks, "What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by _you_." Weiss declares, "I've studied _and_ trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better."

Ruby reaches her hand out.

"Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss begins to walk away, but bumps into Ash.

Ash chuckles lowly.

"You should watch what you say." Ash warns, "Because that 'nuisance' is a friend of mine, and you aren't being very nice."

"Oh!" Weiss says, sarcastically, "Do you want me to apologize?"

"No." Ash says as his eyes start glowing, "I'll save you for later. You're not worth my time."

Ash walks past Weiss, towards Ruby. She looks up at him, on the verge of tears.

"Come with me." Ash says as he holds his hand out.

Ruby takes it and Ash leads her to his dorm where they can have some privacy. He sits on his bed and Ruby sits next to him.

"Pass me that." Ash points to a picture on his nightstand.

Ruby grabs it and looks at it as she hands it to Ash. There were four people in the Beacon uniforms in the picture, Ash among them. From left to right, first was a girl with short, straight, red hair and yellow eyes. Her uniform was worn with thigh high stockings and with her jacket tied around her waist. She held a leather book in her hands, the one Ash read the prayer from, and stood in a powerful stance. Next was Ash, his hair was black instead of white, he stood with his arm cross, as usual, but his eyes were opened, and he had a, now rare, smile. After Ash, was another girl, this one with short, white hair and blue eyes. Her uniform was worn without a jacket or bow and with the a couple buttons undone. She stood with a confidence and had a bandana around her right arm, the one Ash now wears. The last one was also a girl. Her uniform was worn with leggings that stop just below her knees. She had long, black hair, and she stood timidly, clutching the pendant of her necklace, the one Ash put into his coat pocket.

"This was my team." Ash states, "Team SILV."

Ash points to each of them.

"Violet Raye, myself, Ivory Tanner, and Lavender Nilla." Ash says.

"You were their leader?" Ruby asks.

Ash nods.

"During our mission at the end of the year we were stationed at a village outside the walls." Ash explains, "Our mission was to deal with that Grimm that attacked us during initiation. When we had it cornered, it unleashed a shriek like the one it did during our fight. It's some kind of call to other Grimm."

"That's must have been why so many showed up after you killed it." Ruby notes, "We managed to fight them off."

"Sorry I wasn't able to help." Ash says, "I rushed in for the kill, but was cut off by the swarm of Grimm. We were forced to retreat, but the Grimm managed to kill Violet. As she died, she killed most of the swarm and we though she also got the Knight, but we were wrong. After regrouping we came up with a new plan. The villagers had gathered all the Dust they could. They had planned on making a bomb, but deciding to call for Huntsmen first. I don't know why Ozpin thought we were ready, but he was wrong. We decided to use their bomb, but their was no way to detonate it manually, so Ivory lured in the Knight and what remained of her swarm and blew up the bomb, and still the Knight survived. I made the decision to abandon the mission, and save the villagers instead. Lavender was going to lead them to safety while I held off the Knight, but she was worried for me."

"And negative emotions draw her." Ruby connects, "Your plan to save her..."

"...was what got her killed." Ash finishes, "Her death was the breaking point. My silver eyes triggered and I thought the burst killed her, but I guess I only weakened her."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"She was drastically weaker in the forest." Ash states, "I don't know what happened, but my only guess is that my eyes drastically drained her power."

"You know it's not your fault." Ruby says, "You couldn't have known."

"Perhaps." Ash says, "But this is the burden of being a leader. You must be willing to accept the consequences. Whether or not it's my fault, I must take the blame. But I won't sit here and feel sorry for myself. I will learn from this and push harder."

They sat in silence for a short period, during which Ruby glances at the picture. She then looks at Ash's hair.

"Why is your hair black in the picture?" Ruby asks.

"I started to dye it shortly after that picture." Ash answers, "It was a dare, but I like it white. Matches my last name."

Ash pauses for a moment.

"You remind me of Lavender, you know?" Ash states.

"How?" Ruby asks.

"She had trouble making friends, but was nothing but good inside." Ash begins, "While she may not have been the strongest, fastest, smartest, or even the prettiest, she had the most heart. I watched as she put herself in harms way to defend the biggest asshole of that village. Other Huntsmen would have let the Grimm kill him and then attack from behind, but not Lavender."

"Were you two-?" Ruby begins.

"No." Ash answers, "She confessed to me during that mission. With so much on my mind at that time, I couldn't think, and now that she's gone, I don't even know anymore."

"You're not just using me to replace her, are you?" Ruby asks, her voice somehow lacking accusation.

"No." Ash states, "My love may have belonged Lavender, but I'm not giving my love to you. I am giving you my strength, to ensure that what happened to me never happens to you or anyone else. In my eyes, you are the most qualified to be a Huntress, definitely more qualified than I am to be a Huntsman. If there is to be a better world, I know you will be able to play a key part in creating it."

"Why tell me all this?" Ruby asks.

"To get this off my chest, and to show you that I know where you're coming from." Ash explains, "Ivory wasn't a fan of not being the leader, she thought it limited her freedom. We eventually bonded over our shared love of swordsmanship and I gave her the freedom she wanted. She was basically our Second-in-Command."

"But how do I fix things with Weiss?" Ruby asks.

"Our leading styles are similar." Ash states, "We both lead by example. Give Weiss an example she's willing to follow. Wear the badge of a leader. You don't get to choose when, the burden is always with you. If you fail your team, when the time comes that you need it, they'll fail you."

Ash pats Ruby on the head before placing his picture down and standing up.

"What was that thing with Port?" Ruby asks.

"What thing?" Ash responds.

"It was as if you were talking without words." Ruby says.

"The teachers here know me." Ash answers, "I close my eyes, but I still listen to what is happening, and I have a good memory. Port could tell I was declining his offer because I didn't move to face the Grimm."

Ruby nods in understanding.

"So." Ash says, "What are you going to do now?"

"Be a leader." Ruby says with a smirk.

Ash closes his eyes and smiles slightly.

* * *

Weiss enters her dorm late at night. Blake is sleeping under the covers, Yang is spread out on her bed and snoring, and when Weiss lifts the blanket of Ruby's tent, she finds Ruby with her head resting on notes, a pencil in her hand, and open books all around her. Weiss, looking amazed at Ruby's example, clears her throat and gently shakes her partner awake, who takes a second to regain consciousness and start flailing in surprise.

"Weiss!" Ruby says, "I-I was studying, and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry..."

Weiss places a hand over Ruby's mouth and puts a finger to her own. Weiss looks near Ruby's pillow and spots an empty Beacon coffee mug.

"How do you take your coffee?" Weiss asks.

"I... I don't..." Ruby begins.

"Answer the question!" Weiss demands.

"Uhh, cream and five sugars!" Ruby blurts.

"Don't move." Weiss sighs.

She ducks down and comes up with a cup.

"Here." She says.

"Um... Thanks, Weiss." Ruby says.

"Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader." Weiss and Ruby share a smile, "Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll _ever_ have! Good luck studying!"

Weiss goes down only to come back up.

"That's wrong, by the way." Weiss states.

"Hey, Ruby?" Weiss calls from the doorway.

"Uh-huh?" Ruby responds.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." Weiss

Ruby, now grinning, goes back to her notes.

* * *

 **Random fun fact. Today I tried Neapolitan ice cream.**

 **Next chapter will be unique. Between each time skip, I will try to create new story lines so this isn't just RWBY w/ Ash.**

 **Time to learn what Ash's semblance is. We've seen him use it already.**


	7. Fire and Ash

_**Fire and Ash**_

* * *

Ash sat in professor Goodwitch's class, with his arms crossed and eyes closed as always. The other's watch as students battle, but Ash didn't care.

"Did you see that?!" Ruby asks Ash, "Ash?"

Ash turns his head slightly, without opening his eyes.

"You really should watch." Ruby suggests, "They're good fights."

"Perhaps." Ash says with a shrug, "But I'm a year above you, I've already learned everything you will be taught here. No one I've seen so far could even comes close to me in terms of skill."

"What about Pyrrha?" Ruby asks, "She's a world renown fighter."

"I'll decide when I see it." Ash says, "Reputation alone isn't going to interest me."

Ash closes his eyes and starts thinking about his conversation with Asher.

 _'I need to be stronger.'_ Ash thinks to himself, _'But how can I do that without anything to push my limits?'_

Ash is pulled from his thoughts as he feels a rush of energy in the arena. Ash opens his eyes to see Yang with her semblance active. She quickly dispatches of her opponent. Ash furrows his brow in concentration.

 _'That raw power?'_ Ash comments, _'Could she push my limits?'_

Ash then turns to Ruby, noticing her smirking at him. Ash says nothing as he looks forward and closes his eyes again.

* * *

After classes, Ash begins training in the courtyard. He slashes diagonally five times, then downwards, before raising his left arm as if blocking with his forearm and stabbing. Ash then acts as if blocking with his forearm before performing another stab.

"Impressive." Yang comments as she approaches.

Ash glances at Yang before swinging with one arm, then blocking with his left forearm and stabbing again. Ash holds his sword with the blade pointing forward. The runes glow yellow before the blade is encompassed by lightning for a few seconds.

"Ruby said you were checking me out during my fight." Yang teases.

Ash sighs as he sheaths his blade.

"You fight as if you're using a shield." Yang observes, "But I don't see one."

Ash glances at Yang. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Ash then abruptly turns towards Yang and opens his eyes.

"I want to see what you're made off." Ash states.

Yang loses her joking expression and gets serious.

"Sure you can take me?" Yang asks.

Ash closes his eyes and begins walking towards the arena.

"Let's find out." He says.

Yang smirks as she begins following.

* * *

The two warriors stand opposite to one another with the rest of Team RWBY spectating.

"Kick his butt, Yang!" Ruby cheers.

"I'm not sure Yang's up for this." Blake says, "Ash has more experience and outclassed us at initiation."

"But that was against Grimm." Weiss states, "Fighting people is completely different."

"I guess you do have a point." Blake concedes, "But Ash seemed uninterested in any fights until Yang's. She isn't that far ahead of others. Maybe he saw something we didn't?"

* * *

Ash keeps his sword sheathed as Yang's gauntlets extend.

"Not gonna use your sword?" Yang asks.

Ash says nothing as he uncrosses his arms.

"Come!" He demands.

Yang smirks as she charges and strikes with her right fist. Ash effortlessly catches it with his right hand. Yang tries to punch with her left, but Ash catches that too, his arms now crossed. Ash uncrosses his arm, spinning Yang in the process. Ash then punches Yang in the face as she spins, sending her sprawling backwards. Yang quickly recovers and looks at Ash.

"That punch was so wimpy." Yang taunts.

Her Aura was barely scratched by the attack.

Yang runs at Ash and fires her gauntlets, sending herself into the air. She tries to drop her elbow onto him, but Ash leans back and punches Yang in the face. Ash then releases a flurry of punches, which Yang blocks with her forearms. Yang ducks underneath a punch, moving behind Ash and tries to hit him from behind, but Ash ducks while spinning around and strikes at her head. Yang leans back, dodging the punch.

"So you're not a novice." Ash comments.

* * *

"Yang's figured out his attack pattern." Weiss observes.

"His punches are too straightforward." Blake notes, "He's not very good at hand to hand, he's just faster than Yang."

* * *

Yang takes a few steps backwards as Ash lowers his fist.

"Do you seriously intend to beat me without your sword?" Yang asks.

"No." Ash answers, "I intend to beat you with as much effort as you're worth."

Yang walks forward until she's directly in front of Ash. The two stare down with Ash looking down slightly and Yang looking up.

* * *

"Ash is doing surprisingly well against Yang." Ruby comments.

* * *

Ash closes his eyes, so Yang takes the opportunity to silently flank him. Her movements were slow before she launched her fist at the back of his head. Ash quickly turns around with his eyes open and a punch of his own, forcing Yang to stop her attack and block his. Yang, surprised, takes a step back. Ash keeps his fists raised, in a simple boxing stance.

* * *

"What was that?!" Ruby asks.

"Ash is a warrior." Blake states, "He relies on more than his eyes to sense his enemy in a fight."

"But Yang was so quiet!" Ruby comments, "What could he have used?"

* * *

Yang charges and swings her right fist, and Ash leans to the left to dodge. He counters with a right jab, knocking Yang down. She catches herself on her hand and sweeps at Ash's legs, but he jumps into the air. Ash drops down onto Yang's stomach and back flips off of her. Yang gets up, only to be met with a right hook to the face. She recovers, only to be spun kicked to the side, his back now to her. Yang gets up, and Ash back flips, kicking Yang's head as he spins. Ash then turns around and kicks, but Yang blocks with both arms. She takes a step back and tries to adjust to his new fighting style. Yang prepares to move, but Ash strikes first, punching her in the stomach hard enough to knock Yang back.

 _"He was just toying with me before!"_ Yang thinks.

Yang slides to a halt and dashes forward. She launches herself into the air and Ash jumps up. He hits Yang with a right hook. Ash then grabs her face and throws Yang into the ground. Ash tries to stomp on her on the way down, but Yang rolls out of the way. Yang gets up and Ash backhands her with his fist, then spin kicks her, punches her with a right hook, and kicks her again. Yang finally catches on to his new pattern and begins blocking his punches. Yang manages to block his kick, but is pushed back. She is then sent flying by an uppercut from Ash.

* * *

"Yang hasn't even landed a single hit on Ash." Ruby moans.

"Ash sees right through her fighting style." Blake adds.

"Look at Yang's Aura though." Weiss says holding up her scroll.

Yang's Aura was just above 80 percent, neither of them were even trying yet.

* * *

Ash and Yang both charge and unleash a hook to the other's face, Ash's arm going over Yang's. They hold their fist their for a moment before both chuckling. They then retract their fist and take steps backwards.

"What are you trying to find out?" Yang asks.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ash responds.

Yang smirks.

"I'm just killing time until you show me what you've really got." Ash says.

"But I'm getting to much fun outta this to rush." Yang complains, "Let's enjoy ourselves."

Ash closes his eyes and turns away.

"I have better things to do." Ash says as he begins walking away.

"Hey, wait!" Yang calls.

She lunges at Ash and swings her right fist. Ash leans down and draws his sword slightly, blocking the hit as he looks over his shoulder.

"That's more like it." Ash says.

Yang jumps backwards and begins firing at Ash. He blocks all the blows with the flat end of his sword.

* * *

Blake's eyes widen as she notices Yang's shells disappearing the as they contact Ash's sword.

* * *

Once Yang runs out of ammo, Ash places his palm on the runes of his sword.

"My turn." Ash declares as Yang reloads.

The runes light up and Ash swings his sword with the flat facing Yang. All of Yang's blocked shots are launched back at her. Yang's gasps in surprise before being hit by her own attacks. She growls as she glares at Ash, who sheaths his sword.

"Is that the extent of your skill?" Ash taunts.

Yang growls as she rushes in, ready to pummel Ash. Ash smirks as he stomps on the ground causing a rock to shoot up out of nowhere.

"What?!" Yang shouts as she slams into the rock, having been going too fast to stop.

* * *

"Teleportation." Weiss declares, "His Semblance has to be some kind of teleportation."

"But what are its limits?" Ruby asks.

"Keep watching." Blake says.

* * *

Yang punches the rock, shattering it.

"Not cool!" She says.

"If you can't even get me into your optimal range, then what makes you think you're a worthy huntress?" Ash taunts.

Yang tightens her fists and lunges at Ash. Ash swings his blade upwards, with the flat still facing Yang. Powdered fire Dust is launched from the blade. Ash then snaps his finger causing the Dust to detonate into a large fireball. Yang crosses her arms to block her face as the fireball pushes her back. When Yang puts her arms down, Ash is in her face. He hits her with a powerful left hook, sending Yang to the ground. Yang groans as she gets back up.

"I'm not losing that easily." Yang declares.

"If this is the best you can do, then you'll never beat me." Ash declares.

His expression then darkens.

"And you'll never find your mother." Ash continues.

Yang's eyes widen before she glares at Ash with red eyes and flaming hair. Yang immediately closes the distance between them, striking Ash in the chest just as he pulls back his fist. She fires Ember Celica on impact, sending Ash flying backwards and tumbling across the arena. Ash throws his sword, getting it stuck in the ground. Ash hits his sword, planting his feet on the hilt and blade. Though it is pushed a significant amount backwards, Ash and his sword stop.

"Such an attack is futile." Ash says as he glances at the spot Yang struck him.

Ash stands up tall on his sword as Yang charges at him again. Yang rears back her fist and punches. The force of her attack creates a shock wave, but Ash is unmoved as he catches her fist.

"Daughter of Raven Branwen." Ash says, "Quite an interesting girl. But..."

Yang's eye return to their natural color and her hair loses its fire. Ash's eyes are glowing white and his body is encompassed by a white glow.

"That heat." Ash's eyes flash, "That is your limit."

Yang begins screaming as lightning is launched from Ash's hands zapping her and draining her remaining Aura.

"My mistake." Ash says as he walks up to Yang's weakened body, "I seem to have the wrong person. You're clearly not the rival I was looking for."

Yang reaches up and grabs Ash's wrist.

"How do you know about my mom?" Yang asks.

"She and I have met before." Ash answers.

"Do you know where she is?" Yang asks.

"Haven't seen her in years." Ash says, "Haven't even been in the same kingdom. Though last time I saw her, she was in Mistral. Not much to go on, but..."

Ash closes his eyes and walks away as the rest of Team RWBY go to help Yang.

"You sure are strong, Ash!" Yang shouts after Ash.

He stops.

"Yang, why do you seek to become stronger?" Ash asks, without turning to face her.

"I dunno." Yang answers, "I'm a thrill seeker. I need to be strong so I can handle the world."

"I see." Ash says, "You don't know."

"You wanna be stronger too, right?" Yang asks.

"I seek that which lies beyond strength." Ash states.

 _'I seek answers.'_ Ash thinks to himself _'If she won't be the one to push me past my limits, then perhaps I should seek one of my upper classmates, or a teacher.'_

Ash stops.

"You were never going to win this fight." Ash declares, "Even without raw power, I have more range close up and I am faster. My sword can also effectively block anything you can throw at me. When you use your semblance, you outclass me, but you lack to skill to use it properly. Let's do this again, after we've both improved and see how far we've get."

Yang smirks at Ash.

"It's a date then." Yang teases.

Ash turns to face Yang with an annoyed expression.

"Next time we fight, I'm hoping you land more than one blow." Ash declares.

Weiss leaves Yang's side and approaches Ash.

"What's your semblance?" She asks, "Some kind of teleportation?"

"I turn the surfaces of objects into portals to my own pocket dimension." Ash answers, "I can freely absorb and release as long as the surface is big enough."

"With the way you used your semblance with your sword, you should really be using a shield." Blake comments.

"I do..., or did." Ash corrects himself, "I've yet to get a new one."

Ruby was immediately at Ash's side.

"Can I go with you when you do?!" Ruby asks, excitedly, "I want to see it."

Ash glances at Ruby's excited face before sighing.

"I guess." He answers.

Yang finally gets up and walks up to Ash. She grabs his right arm and examines it, feeling his thin yet muscular arm beneath the sleeve.

"What are you doing?" Ash asks.

"You got some real muscle on you, so why were your punches so weak?" Yang asks.

Ash gently pulls his arm from Yang's grasp.

"I was holding back." Ash declares, "I wanted you to come at me with everything you had, to see if you could push me."

"You thought I was a match for you?" Yang asks.

"I told you, your semblance allows you to surpass me in raw power." Ash repeats, "With more training you could beat me."

Yang twirled a lock of her hair with her finger.

"Do you think that we could train together?" Yang asks, "Your hand-to-hand was actually pretty good even with those soft punches."

Ash glances to the side.

"Something wrong?" Blake asks, noticing a shift.

"Just old memories." Ash says as he shakes his head, "Yeah, we can train together."

Yang smiles and holds out her fist.

"Next we fight, I won't lose." Yang declares.

"We'll be training together, don't think I'll just let you surpass me." Ash responds as he meets her fist with his own.

* * *

 **Why are there no important 3rd and 4th year characters. Why is team CFVY the only 2nd year team with named characters?**

 **Anyway, what do you guys think Ash's connection with Raven is? I sorta teased it during the fight shortly after the moment where he mentioned her. Put any ideas in the reviews.**

 **Next chapter will be the unveiling of Ash's shield.**


	8. Designed for War

_**Designed for War**_

* * *

The Grimm knight growls as it wanders through a forest on the outskirts of the city of Vale. She grabs her dual bladed sword and throws it in anger, cutting down three trees before one of the blades gets wedged into the fourth. The Grimm knight then rubs it torso at the point where Ash cut her in half causing the Grimm knight's orange eyes to glow brightly.

 _'I will find the sacrifice.'_ The Grimm knight declares, _'The sacrifice will fulfill its purpose.'_

The Grimm knight redraws its sword before stopping once it hears footsteps. She turns to see a man approaching. He is tanned, muscular, has no hair besides his eyebrows and stubble, and wears a grey tank top with baggy grey tactical pants. His left arm is an gunmetal grey armored prosthetic with a a few sage green highlights on the joints. His left hand is wearing an armored glove that matches the arm.

"I go through all the work to bring the sacrifice to you and you fail the mission." The man chastises, "I go through all the work to bring you to the sacrifice for a second chance and you fail again. Do I have to hold your hand through the entire process of killing one boy?"

The Grimm knight growls as she looks into the man's hazel eyes, towering over him

"You have been granted the gift of resurrection." The man states, "Don't make us have to remove it."

* * *

Ash groans as he lies on his bed debating whether or not he should ask Ozpin about Asher. Ash groans again as he decides against it. Ash then grabs his coat, which was resting at the foot of his bed and puts it on. He sends Ruby a message to meet him outside the Dormitory.

* * *

Ash groans as Ruby arrives.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks.

"There's just a lot on my mind right now." Ash answers, "It's a bit overwhelming. So I'm going to take a step back and tackle each one at a time. Starting with my new shield."

Ruby's eyes light up.

"Are we going to forge it, or buy it." Ruby asks.

Ash draws his sword and holds it upwards.

"This sword isn't mine." Ash states, "It was actually Ivory's. She gave it to me before she... you know. We'll be going to her smith. It was a family friend of her's. The quality of his craftmanship is amazing."

"If that's Ivory's sword, what happened to your weapon?" Ruby asks, "Did you only use a shield or was it destroyed with your shield."

"I still have my old sword," Ash states, "but Ivory gave it to me, I won't disappoint her by leaving it to collect dust."

Ruby nods in understanding.

"Now let's go." Ash says, "We're burning daylight."

* * *

Ash and Ruby arrive at the small brown shop named "The Man at Arms".

"This is the place." Ash states as he lowers his scroll.

Ash walks in first to see the shop filled with smoke.

"Damn it, Tanner," a male shouts., "I told you to call me when quenching the blade. Dust is very fragile!"

Ash stopped the moment the man said "Tanner".

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks.

"Tanner." Ash repeats.

Ruby's mouth form an O when she recalls that Tanner is Ivory's last name. A man wearing a blacksmithing attire wades his way through the smoke before grabbing a Wind Dust crystal from beneath the counter. He uses it to funnel the smoke out of the windows of the shop.

"And we have customers." The blacksmith groans, "I'm sorry about that, a new apprentice. I'm showing her the ropes."

Ash nods in understanding before walking to the counter.

"I'd like you to forge me a shield to go with this sword." Ash states as he draws the blade.

"Where did you get that?" The blacksmith growls.

"Ivory." Ash answers, "My name is Ash Snow. I was her team leader. I'm sorry, I know you two were close"

The blacksmith turns to the backroom where the forge is.

"I'm sorry too." The blacksmith says, "Name's Cedric Stormbringer, if you didn't know."

He glances at Ruby, who appears lost, as he introduces himself.

"Ivory spoke very highly of you." Cedric states, "She said you were the best swordsman she's ever met. Obviously she gloated about being better, you know how she was. If you are who Ivory says you are, than you are worthy of that sword. If you're not, I'm going to have to kill you."

"Ivory said something similar about my status as team leader." Ash responds.

Ash and Cedric chuckle at the memories before the tone shifts.

"Her sister, Ebony, doesn't blame you." Cedric warns, "But you should probably stay away from her. Her parents despise you."

"Not without a good reason." Ash comments, "Even though it was her choice to sacrifice herself, I can't blame them for hating me."

"Ivory enjoyed the classics." Cedric says, "Will your shield be simple or do you have something in mind."

Ash closes his eyes and looks down slightly in thought. He then looks at Cedric. Ash taps the counter and pulls a dagger from it using his Semblance. The dagger has a dual edged silver blade with a blue cross guard and pommel with golden accents. The grip is made of a golden wire wrap.

"I want the shield to have this hidden inside of it as a backup weapon and to be collapsible for easy storage." Ash states, "I think I could get the notes on my old shield and we can work together to make modifications where necessary."

Cedric nods.

"I'll go make sure the forge isn't damaged." Cedric says as he walks to the back room, "I'll be out in a minute."

Ash turns to Ruby noticing a curious look on her face.

"What?" Ash asks.

"Can I see that dagger?" Ruby asks.

Ash glances at it before passing it to Ruby.

"Was this your weapon?" Ruby asks, "I thought you used a sword."

Ash takes the dagger and it extends into a full long sword.

"Whoa!" Ruby stares in awe, "How'd you get it to do that?"

"There's a mechanism inside the handle." Ash explains, "I use my Semblance to add and remove one of the parts, which allows the blade to switch sizes. It's designed so only I can use shift the blade's length."

Ruby nods in understanding. Ash then returns the blade to its dagger form and places it back on the counter. He takes out his scroll and brings up the notes and blueprints on his shield. Cedric exits the backroom shortly after with Ebony following behind. Ebony resembled her sister, with the same white hair but fashioned in a french braid that went over her right shoulder, her eyes are green as opposed to Ivory's blue.

Ebony wears a off white top that stops just above her midriff with the bottom buttons undone. Over that is a maroon jack that stops a few inches below her breasts with the left sleeve rolled up to her elbow, and over the jacket is a chain mail vest that is slightly shorter than the jacket with a black shoulder pauldron with golden detailing on the right arm. Ebony wears grey fingerless gloves of varying lengths, the right one reaches just below her elbow and the left stops a little after her wrist. She also wears black tights with maroon legs with a golden trimming separating the two colors. Around her knees a silver knee guards and on her feet are black low heeled boots that stop halfway up her shins.

Ebony freezes when she sees Ash.

"Hi." She quietly, and awkwardly, greets.

Ash turns to Ebony and nods in acknowledgment. The awkwardness in the room only became more apparent, but eventually faded as they went to work. Ash passes Cedric his scroll and he downloads the files onto his own scroll. Cedric then places his scroll down to project the blueprints into the air for easier access. Cedric brings one showing the back of the shield where the handle connects and starts making adjustments for where the dagger would be stored. Ruby observes with heavy interest and adds in her own input whenever she thinks of something.

* * *

By sunset, Ash and Ruby are leaving the forge with the plans finalized and forging due to begin tomorrow.

"You really like weapons don't you?" Ash comments.

"Well, yeah!" Ruby says as if it is obvious, "They're an extension of ourselves, and they're so cool! What's not to love."

Ash chuckles at Ruby's antics.

* * *

Ash drops Ruby off at her dorm before heading to his. Once inside, Ash collapses before her can even reach his bed.

* * *

Ash wakes up in the white abyss where he had encountered Asher. He looks around to see Asher staring at him.

"I haven't gotten stronger." Ash states, "How are we speaking?"

 _"I misspoke when we last met." Asher explains, "You do not need to become physically stronger, we must strengthen our bond."_

"Well that hasn't happened either." Ash comments.

 _"We can always talk." Asher informs, "However my knowledge and memories is based on our bond. Currently, I can only remember some of my memories. They're mostly from my last life, but there are a few from my first and others from lives in between."_

Ash nods in understanding.

"Was that the only reason you brought me here?" Ash asks.

 _"No." Asher answers, "We must be ready. That Grimm you faced is named Lamia. It's incredibly old, almost as old as myself. It was the same one that is responsible for my death in my last life."_

"So? I killed her at the initiation." Ash says, confused.

 _"No." Asher declares, "That Grimm was created by fusing a living essence with that of a Grimm. It can revive itself by possessing another host, usually a dead one. Did you notice anything physically different about the Grimm in your two encounters?"_

"Her eyes." Ash states, "When I first encountered it, her eyes were red. During the initiation, it was purple, like Lavend..."

Ash stops.

"Was Lavender it's last host?" Ash asks, with desperation in his voice.

 _"Unfortunately." Asher says, "You were only able to survive against Lamia because it has yet to reach its true form. With enough negativity, it will possess a power, that while minuscule compared to mine, was stronger that what my last host was able use and he was far more powerful than you."_

"Is there a way to kill her permanently?" Ash asks.

 _"No, but I recall that there was a way to permanently stop it." Asher answers, "I can remember that it involved the host, but the details are unclear."_

"Do you think you were trying to appeal to her host?" Ash asks.

 _"Perhaps." Asher says, "We must strengthen our bond to learn more. We must learn to trust each other and trust is not gain through talk."_

"You've yet to give a reason to distrust you." Ash states.

 _"But that doesn't mean those reasons don't exist, and I know you're looking to see if they do." Asher states, "You can admit it, I won't be offended. It is understandable given the circumstances."_

Ash looks down slightly.

 _"Ash." Asher calls, "You had no way of knowing Lamia possessed Lavender. There was nothing you would have thought to do without that knowledge."_

Ash looks unsure.

 _"Lamia revived her to use as a host." Asher states, "You didn't kill her, you freed her."_

Ash glances at Asher.

 _"I can tell from your emotions that you were close." Asher declares, "But there was nothing you could do. It's better this way."_

"Lavender would rather be dead than the puppet of a Grimm." Ash agrees, but doubt still plagues his mind.

Ash looks to the distance, trying to find something to take his mind off of Lavender's fate.

"What exactly is this place?" Ash asks.

 _"This is a mind." Asher answers, "Your mind. We can actively change the plane in anyway we can imagine."_

The world around Ash and Asher began to become a field, then a city, and finally a throne room.

 _"Perhaps we could train here?" Asher suggests, "I could teach you what I know"_

"You remember how to fight?" Ash asks.

 _"It is mostly muscle memory, but yes." Asher says, "I do recall some of my techniques in advanced Aura manipulation. Your world would refer to it as magic, but they are actually techniques lost to time. It is now rare to find those with enough Aura to use these arts. Our souls are merged, and thus so is our Aura. You may not be able to actively call upon mine, but I believe I can teach you how to do it and properly use it, if you'll allow me."_

Ash nods.

"I would be honored to learn from you." Ash says.

 _"Before you can learn how to use magic, you must first understand where it came from." Asher states._

* * *

 **Next chapter will include some lore bits and now onto the review.**

 **Dalan777 : I had intended for the first scene of this chapter to appear last chapter, however I was a bit too focused on figuring out how Ash vs. Yang would play out. Thank you for bringing this back to my attention. I did sort of tease a higher purpose when I had Lamia refer to Ash as the sacrifice, but I can see how it could be interpreted as Lamia deciding then and there to make Ash the sacrifice and not her reinforcing her belief that he would be a good one. **


	9. The King, the Queen, and the Knight

_**The King, the Queen, and the Knight**_

* * *

 _"In this little corner of the universe exist a world." Asher states, "Its creators designed it for an experiment, but it became so much more. They called it Remnant. A utopia filled with infinite possibilities. They made a King, named Ozpin, to create the perfect world. And they relied on the Knight, Asher, to keep it free for all those who lived there. But in her thirst for power, the Queen betrayed Ozpin. Asher fought back, but the Queen was too powerful and left him for dead. Ozpin dispatched his armies and seized absolute control. Now, in a far off corner of Remnant, the Queen has decided that Ozpin must be stopped."  
_

"So Ozpin and the Queen are the bad guys?" Ash asks.

 _"Nothing is so black and white." Asher declares, "Our world is flawed. The Queen is trying to fix it by destroying all that is imperfect, leaving her to create the perfect world. Ozpin wants to stop her and keep the world as it is, stagnant. I don't know why, but Ozpin refuses to end the conflict, just prevent victory. He allows suffering to continue and for that he must pay."  
_

"You said Remnant is an experiment." Ash states, "What if creating the perfect world means the experiment, and thus Remnant, ends?"

 _"That's not..." Asher stops, "It was... I can't remember. Perhaps that is the case. Perhaps I've been blind to the obvious... But that doesn't change the fact that the Queen must be stopped and Ozpin is refusing to do it. It was Ozpin's stagnation that caused her to act. Actions have consequences, and so does inaction."_

"What does any of this have to do with magic?" Ash asks.

 _"If I am to teach you, I need someone who's committed and I think you may be just who I am looking for." Asher says._

"What are you looking for?" Ash asks.

 _"The next Knight." Asher answers, "There's a war raging. Most people don't even know it's happening. The Queen has pawns everywhere. Now that I've been revived in you, we can bring the fight to her."_

"Wait." Ash says, "What do you mean me? What do I do?"

 _"You're special." Asher states, "From slight things like our names, you are the host that has been the closest like me. I've seen what you've done in the past. You have a gift, Ash."_

"A gift?" Ash repeats, "I'm and okay Huntsman with silver eyes, that's my gift. You see, that thing with Lamia was nothing. Just rage and revenge. It was a one time deal."

 _"It was the makings of a warrior. You faced it head on and won, while keeping your composure. But it's not over, Ash." Asher states, "You must finish what's begun."_

"Why can't you finish it?" Ash asks, "I have enough on my plate with the loss of my team, school, and apparently there's an unkillable hunter after me. You said you can take control of my body and let me slip into your subconscious. I would be a necessary sacrifice if what you've said is true. You have my permission. Then you can solve the important problems."

 _"Do you think I want to?" Asher retorts, "Even if the idea of taking your free will interested me, I can't. Our reincarnations take time. Ozpin decreased that by giving up most of his power, mine is decreased by reincarnating in pieces, strengthening our bond makes it easier to summon the other pieces. This mission has taken everything from me, everything but my name. I need you to help me carry on that name. Show everyone that as long as the Knight exists, there is still hope."_

"I'm sorry." Ash says, "But what I did. I-I don't know why I did it. B-but I'm not special. I'm just like everyone else."

 _"Do you truly believe that?" Asher asks._

"Yeah." Ash answers.

 _"Then you're no better than Ozpin." Asher declares before ending their connection._

* * *

Ash glances as the clock as he gets back up, noting that it is just past midnight. Ash sighs as he glances out the window into the dead night. He stops when he sees a slight glow in the distance, Ash stares at the glow before gasping as he feels the air around him become cold.

"Lamia." Ash growls.

He exits the dormitory and runs towards the lights. Ash draws his blade as he nears it, spotting a shadowy figure, Ash slashes. His blade stops mere millimeters away from Blake's neck, who's staring at Ash in fear.

"What are you doing out here?" Ash growls as he sheaths his blade.

"I could ask you the same thing." Blake responds.

Ash growls as he stares at the trees of the Emerald Forest.

"It's not safe here." Ash warns, "Go back to your dorm."

"What do you mean?" Blake asks.

"That Grimm from initiation is still alive." Ash states, "She's near."

"How do you know?" Blake asks.

"You must feel it." Ash says, "The coldness in the air. It's unnatural."

"Yeah." Blake agrees.

Ash begins walking towards the forest.

"What are you doing?!" Blake hisses.

"I'm going to kill her." Ash declares with his silver eyes beginning to glow.

"Alone?" Blake questions.

"Other people will get in the way." Ash claims, "Negative emotions strengthen her. The slightest worry brings her strength. It's easier alone."

"And you're angry." Blake notes, "You'll strengthen her too."

"It's impossible to fight her without strengthening her." Ash counters, "Pain strengthens her, including her own. I've bested her before, and I'll do it again. And she's even weaker this time."

Blake grabs Ash's arm as he tries to walk off.

"This is Beacon, tell the staff." Blake suggests, "Surely there's someone more qualified than you."

"I am the most experienced and knowledgeable." Ash responds, "I'll handle this. If she's close enough this argument is giving her strength and that's something we don't need."

"I'm coming with you." Blake declares, "Whether it's to fight or get help. I''m not leaving your side. arguing will make only make it worse."

Ash glares at Blake before sighing in acceptance. He draws his sword and begins walking towards the forest.

* * *

The two approach Lamia's location as evident by the increasingly cold air around them. Ash suddenly stopped and put his arm in front of Blake.

"What is it?" Blake whispers.

Ash closes his eyes for a moment.

"Move!" Ash shouts as he jumps to the side.

Blake quickly follows his lead, narrowly dodging Lamia as she drops from the trees. Her red eyes glowed brightly in the darkness. Ash rotated his blade so that he is holding it in a reverse grip. Ash then charges and slashes, striking Lamia's blades as she block. Blake draws Gambol Shroud and converts it to its pistol form before shooting Lamia in the back. She grunts in pain before turning her head completely around to look at Blake. While she is distracted, Ash jumps back and slashes upwards, knocking Lamia into the air. She cries out as the blade cut deep and blood coated the ground. Lamia growls as she rises, placing he rfree hand onto her chest to feel the wound. She then clenches her fist and tightens her grip on her blade. Lamia growls as she throws her sword at Ash, slicing down the trees between them. Ash quickly jumps over the sword, but Lamia jumps up to him and grabs his head. She then throws Ash into Blake.

Ash and Blake rise in sync before charging. Blake shoots Lamia as she approaches and Ash readies his blade. Lamia shrugs off the bullets before charging in herself. She punches Blake in the stomach, sending her through a tree before grabbing Ash by the head before he can slash. Lamia lifts Ash from the ground and then throws him into a different tree, causing him to drop his blade. Lamia growls as Blake begins shooting her again. She dashes towards Blake, grabbing her by the head and throwing her overhead as she turns around. Blake skids past Lamia blade as she hits the ground. The Grimm knight retrieves her weapon but is immediately tackled by Ash. Lamia rolls over, causing Ash to lose his grip as he is crushed by her weight. Lamia grabs Ash as he is lying on the ground and throws him again. She readies her blade as she charges, but Blake stabs Lamia in the back using both her katana and cleaver, sending Lamia into the ground due to the force.

Lamia grabs Blake's hand and spins around to gain momentum before throwing her into a tree. Blake lands beside Ash both their Aura's flickering as Lamia's body seems to glow.

 _"Lamia's power has grown." Asher says, "She's regained the ability to absorb Aura."_

"What are you talking about?" Ash mumbles as Lamia approaches slowly, sword in hand.

Ash can feel his life literally draining with his Aura.

 _"I'm in your head, I can hear your thoughts." Asher states, "But Lamia has regained one of her old abilities, which shouldn't be possible. Her powers were sealed off by Ozpin's last life, there should be no way that she broke the seal herself. Not with a newly possessed body."_

 _'Perhaps she has help'_ Ash suggests.

Ash slowly fades in and out of consciousness as Lamia raises her blade.

 _"Ash, it's time we start trusting each other." Asher quickly says, "I can help you. Just say the words."_

 _'Help me'_ Ash says.

Suddenly Ash's body is engulfed by a white light. Strong winds are launched from the light, pushing Blake and Lamia away while sucking in smaller objects like leaves and rocks. Ash stands up inside the light, he closes his eyes and when he opens them, they are glowing white. The light then fades and Ash is wearing Asher's armor. A helmet forms around Ash's head, with his face revealed. A face guard quickly forms and the rest of the open space is covered, with lenses made out of the same silver gems that are on the rest of the armor over his eyes and a similar gem is on the forehead. All the gems suddenly glow white as Ash turns towards Lamia.

"So the sacrifice has awakened its power." Lamia says, "Good. Maybe now this won't be so boring."

A sword with a blade made of the silver gemstone is formed in Ash's hand. Ash then charges. Ash slashes downwards, then sideways, then upwards and then downwards again. Ash then kicks Lamia into the air before back flipping, kicking her away from him in the process. Ash performs a palm strike, sending an invisible force to strike Lamia from a distance and stops her in place. Ash then charges at speeds so fast they can't be seen, only the silver glow of Ash's blade can be seen as he slashes Lamia four times before reappearing behind her. Ash then turns around and stabs at Lamia, he spins around twice with the blade outstretched, slashing Lamia, then slashes upwards sending her backwards. Ash dashes behind her and slashes downwards into her back. He then rotates his body so it is perpendicular to the ground and spins, slashing her like he did before. Ash ends the combo with a downwards slash, sending Lamia into the ground, followed by five slashes with launch arcs of white Aura at her.

Ash breathes heavily, sound of his breathes deepened by the helmet, as Lamia's body begins fading as Grimm corpses do when they die. Ash's sword fades into white smoke. Ash then stands up straight. A circle of white light forms around Ash's waist. The circle splits into two, one going up and the other going down. Ash's armor fades into white smoke as the rings pass them. Once the armor is gone, the rings fade as well and Ash collapses.

* * *

 _"You had seemed ready to fight for what was right when you decided to become a Huntsman." Asher notes, "Why are you hesitating to join the war?"_

Ash is now wearing the same armor as Asher.

"I'm not ready to give up who I am." Ash admits, "If I joined your war, that would mean the end of my life. It's true that Huntsman give their lives for their world, but some of them at least die in there own bed. If I joined your war, I would change the world, and there would be no coming back from that. Ash Snow would never have a normal life, not even normal for a Huntsman."

 _"I'm sorry for putting this on you." Asher says, "But you will have to make a choice. Lamia won't stop. Even if we figure out how to permanently end it, the Queen will have a new plan. Whether you want to or not, Ash Snow will never have a normal life. It's my fault, I will freely admit that."_

"Don't worry, Asher." Ash says, "I'll decide soon. I just need some time to think this over."

 _"Take as much time as you need." Asher declares, "I'm not going anywhere. Just remember that the war continues while we wait."_

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, wifi issue combine with a medical inconvenience. It may take a little while before next chapter, but by the time we get to chapter 11, that medical inconvenience will be solved. The wait should be any longer than this one was. Most likely far less because I'll be drawing lines directly from the wiki to save time.**

 **Here's the order of events:** **Next is Jaunedice and Forever Fall with a couple new and edited scenes, followed by the unveiling of Ash's Shield and some training between Ash and Yang. Plus the introduction of a new teacher, who will be the Huntsman that Team SLVR shadowed on their mission. Then we have the rest of Volume 1 which will include the proper introduction of the man from last chapter** **.**


	10. Jaunedice

_**Jaunedice**_

* * *

Ash sits with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he observes the battle before him. Cardin Winchester has his mace perched on his shoulder and Jaune opposite him with Crocea Mors drawn, leaning on his sword for balance, both of them in the spotlight. Jaune briefly stops panting and looks at Cardin, who laughs mockingly. Jaune gathers his strength and charges forward with a roar. He swing his blade at Cardin, who effortlessly sidesteps. Jaune quickly looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace slams into him and sends Jaune flying back. While in air, Jaune looses his shield. Jaune gets up and repeats his actions, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. With their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you _lose_." Cardin declares.

"Over my dead-!" Jaune begins.

Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the stomach, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down when the buzzer rings, the lights come back on, and Professor Goodwitch's voice causes him to stop.

"Cardin, that's enough!" She says as she steps forward, "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

Jaune still lays on the floor and Pyrrha Nikos stares at him sadly.

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now." Professor Goodwitch turns to Jaune, "Please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

Jaune takes out his Scroll and looks at it as she speaks.

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin mutters as he turns to leave.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Professor Goodwitch says.

Yang punches the air in anticipation, Weiss shakes her fists with an excited smile, Ruby shakes her entire body with a soft squeal, and Ash sighs as he slowly opens his eyes. The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown. Jaune, still sitting on the floor, hangs his head in shame _._ Ash glances back to Jaune as he walks out of the door. He scoffs as he turns back.

* * *

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora tells.

"It was day." Ren corrects.

Blake pays no attention as she reads her book, and Yang is listening with interest as her hands cup her face

"We were _surrounded_ by Ursai..." Nora continues.

"They were Beowolves." Ren corrects again with a coffee cup in his hand.

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouts as she stands up.

Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails. Ash sits with his arms crossed and eyes closed, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening, and Jaune is messing with his food.

"Two of 'em." Ren corrects.

"But they were no match..." Nora continues as Ruby and Pyrrha glance at Jaune, "And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren says after sighing.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha calls, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Jaune asks as he puts down his fork, "Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little... _not_ okay..." Ruby says.

"Guys, I'm fine." Jaune lies as the others look at him, except for Ash, "Seriously! Look!"

Jaune puts a thumb up and laughs nervously. Ash scoffs.

Jaune's attention is pulled to Team CRDL, standing around Velvet as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her Faunus features.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha states.

"Who?" Jaune asks, "Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a _bully_." Ruby declares.

"Oh, please!" Jaune challenges, "Name _one_ time he's 'bullied' me."

Ash tunes out as he stares at Velvet. The others eventually look over as the laughing grows louder, mixed in with cries of pain from Velvet when one of her ears is pulled by Cardin.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet cries, "Please, stop..."

"I told you it was real!" Cardin says.

"What a freak!" Russel says.

Cardin stops, and Velvet stands up and hurries off, her head bowed and hiding her face from those watching, especially Ash.

"Atrocious." Pyrrha comments, "I can't _stand_ people like him."

"He's _not_ the only one..." Blake says.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang says resting her head on her hand.

"Ash?" Ruby calls, noticing his glare.

"Your eyes are...?" Weiss begins, seeing that his silver eyes are glowing.

"I know." Ash states, barely hiding his anger, "I'm concentrating."

Suddenly, the arm of Asher's armor comes out of the table, grabs Cardin's head and slams it into the table as it retreats back into Ash's pocket dimension. Ash's eyes stop glowing shortly after. Cardin's head is then shot by a gust of wind, also summoned by Ash's semblance. The force of the wind, pushes Cardin out of his seat and into the space between the tables. Ash then closes his eyes again.

"I thought you needed to make contact to use your semblance?" Weiss comments.

Ash says nothing as he gets up and goes to find Velvet. Cardin glares at Ash as he walks away. Jaune looks back at his friends and sighs to himself before leaving with his tray.

* * *

Ash eventually finds Velvet in the Amphitheater.

"Velvet?" He calls.

She squeaks in surprise as she turns to face him.

"Oh, hey, Ash." She says, sadly.

"Been a while hasn't it." Ash comments as he takes a seat beside her.

"How are you doing?" Velvet asks.

Ash looks a Velvet, disapprovingly.

"I'm fine." Ash answers, "And you're still soft. You don't have to take their abuse."

"Fighting them won't help." Velvet declares, "You know that."

Ash sighs.

"You've changed." Velvet comments, "You always had an uncaring attitude, but it used to be as if you were 'too cool for us' as Coco put it. Now you're just cold."

Ash glances at Velvet.

"Now that everything's changed, I've been holding on to the precious things that I can't protect." Ash declares.

"What do mean you 'can't protect?'" Velvet asks.

"I always break them." Ash declares, "Everything I tried to protect has died."

"You mean your team?" Velvet asks.

Ash clenches his fists.

"It was my job to take care of them." Ash declares, turning his head away from Velvet.

"You were a team." Velvet says, "It was your job to take care of each other, and you did until the very end. They gave up their lives for you, you have to honor their sacrifice."

Ash scoffs.

"To think I came here to comfort you." Ash comments, "You were always strong Velvet. Stronger than I could ever dream to be."

"That's not true." Velvet denies, "Last year you rarely lost any duels."

"Physical strength is meaningless without a strong heart and mind behind it." Ash says, "My mind is strong, but not my heart."

"You're stronger than you think, Ash." Velvet declares, "If your heart was weak, you wouldn't be here. You wouldn't carry on the legacy of Team SLVR."

Ash looks into Velvet's eyes and a small smile forms onto his face.

"Thank you." Ash says as he stands up, "I needed that."

* * *

Jaune sleeps in Doctor Oobleck's class as the lecture goes on.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution-more popularly known as the Faunus War-" Doctor Oobleck says before rushing to the front of the map with a bunch of papers covering it, red tape marking links between them, "-humankind was quite, quite _adamant_ about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie."

Oobleck zooms in front of his desk, which is covered with papers, and points to Menagerie on the map with a stick.

"Now!" The Doctor continues, "While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively _recent_ events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

Oobleck rushes from place to place as he talks before stopping in front of the class.

"Now!" Doctor Oobleck switches which row he is in front of, "Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Some of the Faunus students raise their hands. Velvet, who Ash is sitting beside, does the same after a moment of hesitation. For once, Ash's eyes are open. However, instead of taking notes, he's marking Oobleck's path on a black piece of paper.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Oobleck comments, "Remember, students, it is _precisely_ this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!"

He takes a sip from his coffee.

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang!" Doctor Oobleck continues after moving once again, "Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Weiss raises her hand.

"Yes?" Oobleck asks.

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss answers.

"Precisely!" The Doctor says, " _And_ , who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Cardin flicks a paper football at Jaune's head.

"Hey!" Jaune says as he wakes up, accidentally raising his hand.

"Mr. Arc!" Doctor Oobleck shouts as he rushes into his face, "Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uhhhh... The answer... The advantage... that the Faunus..." Jaune stutters.

He looks at Pyrrha, who coughs and motions to her lips as she gives him the answer.

"...had over that guy's stuff..." Jaune sees Pyrrha cup her hands around her eyes, "Uhh... _Binoculars_!"

The class laughs at him and Oobleck sips his coffee. Pyrrha sighs and facepalms as Cardin pounds his fist on his desk while chortling.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc!" The Doctor comments as he goes behind his desk, "Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an _animal_ than a soldier." Cardin responds.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha says as Oobleck shakes his head.

"What?" Cardin asks, "You got a problem?"

"No, I have the answer!" Pyrrha states, "It's _night vision_. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

Cardin growls.

"General Lagune was inexperienced," Blake adds, "and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as _such_ a failure."

Cradin stands up with his fists clenched.

"Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat." Oobleck orders.

He then rushes to Jaune.

"You _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck adds as he sips his coffee.

Jaune moans in disappointment.

"Now! Moving on!" The Doctor continues after zooming away.

* * *

When the lesson ends, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren come out of the classroom, only for Pyrrha to stop near the doorway.

"You go on ahead." Pyrrha says, "I'll wait for Jaune."

"You're leader's not very impressive, is he?" Ash asks, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Pyrrha jumps in surprise, not noticing Ash's presence until he announced it.

"Tell me, Pyrrha, what are the fundamentals of combat?" Ash asks.

"Offense, defense, maneuverability, knowledge, and leadership." Pyrrha answers.

Ash shakes his head.

"I'd expect that answer from an Atlesian." Ash comments, "Yes, and no. There are only three fundamentals of combat: Body, mind, and soul."

Pyrrha raises an eyebrow.

"Jaune has shown weakness in the first two, I hope he has a strong soul." Ash comments as he gets off the wall, "Or your leader may be doomed to fail. And if he doesn't strengthen the other two, then he's doom to fail regardless of the power of his soul."

"Then help him." Pyrrha suggests.

"I have my hands full at the moment." Ash declares, "You help him."

Ash walks away, leaving Pyrrha to wait by herself. Shortly after, Oobleck zooms out of the classroom . Jaune comes out first with Cardin behind him. Cardin pushes Jaune to the ground and laughs before walking away.

"You know, I really will break his legs." Pyrrha says as she helps Jaune up.

Jaune sighs, and Pyrrha glances at Ash, still walking down the hallway. She remembers what he said and gets a look of inspiration.

"I have an idea!" Pyrrha grabs Jaune's arm, "Here, come with me!"

Ash turns and watches as Pyrrha drags Jaune away.

* * *

Ash spots Pyrrha on his way back to his dorm. She walking slowly and dejectedly.

"I take it that something went wrong?" Ash asks.

Pyrrha jumps in surprise.

"No, it's just that..." Pyrrha stops.

"He told you something you shouldn't repeat." Ash guesses.

"How did you know?" Pyrrha asks.

Ash places his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Come with me." Ash says as he leads Pyrrha to his dorm.

"What is it you want?" Pyrrha asks.

"A secret for a secret." Ash says, "You tell me what's up with Jaune and I tell you a secret of my own."

Pyrrha sits on one of the beds, contemplating if she should tell him.

"Jaune faked his transcripts to get into Beacon." Pyrrha admits, "He wants to be a warrior like his ancestors."

"And he wants to do it on his own." Ash continues, to which Pyrrha nods, "Blinded by his own pride. So he does have a strong soul."

Ash sighs in acceptance.

"Kermes." Ash says.

"What?" Pyrrha asks.

"My name." Ash states, "It's Kermes, not Ash Snow."

Pyrrha opens her mouth, but Ash interrupts her.

"That's all you're going to get on the subject." Ash says.

Pyrrha nods in understanding and leaves his dorm. Ash sighs as he lies down on his bed.

 _'Jaune, what am I going to do about you?'_ Ash thinks to himself.

* * *

 **As a writer, I like inputting subtle details. For example, Ash's name. Ash is a light shade of grey. Snow is white. Ash's color scheme is primarily white with some black, which when mixed together would make a light grey. Kermes is a shade of red that was once known as crimson, which is why Ash's outfit has red lining between the black and white. It's also why crimson is mentioned twice in Ash's introduction.**


	11. Forever Fall

_**Forever Fall**_

* * *

"How come Jaune gets home so late?" Nora asks, the sounds of springs beneath her.

"He's become rather scarce since he started fraternizing with Cardin." Ren notes.

"That's _weird_... Doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow?" Nora says, "We need our _rest_!"

"I'm sure our leader knows _exactly_ what he's doing." Pyrrha comments, annoyed.

"Mmmm... I guess so." Nora agrees.

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby calls.

Jaune lets out a gasp as he is startled, which Ruby giggles at.

"Long time, no see!" Ruby says, "Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, nope!" Jaune answers with a brief chuckle, "Got it!"

"So! Where have you been lately?" Ruby asks.

"I, uh..." Jaune pauses and sighs, "I messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and... I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea. I'm a failure."

"Nope!" Ruby disagrees.

"'Nope?'" Jaune repeats.

"Nope! You're a leader now, Jaune." Ruby states, "You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But... what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" Jaune asks.

"Nope!" Ruby says after a brief pause.

"You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." Jaune says after a chuckle.

"Nope!" Ruby agrees, "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid..."

Jaune groans.

"... and you might've even been a failure the first day we met!" Ruby continues, causing Jaune to groan again, "But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uhhh, because...?" Jaune begins.

"Because it's not just about _you_ anymore." Ruby answers, "You've got a team now, Jaune. We both do! And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with us. We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second. Your team deserves a great leader, Jaune. And I think that can be you. Have a good night, Jaune!"

* * *

Ash smiles lightly as he hears the two leader's chat with his silver earpiece through Jaune's scroll, which Ash tapped. Ash's scroll, which unlike Beacon scrolls is black with a silver button, beeps. Ash sees that Jaune received a message and taps the notification.

"Hey! It's your buddy Cardin!" Ash hears, "I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they've got some _really_ big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"

Ash eyebrows furrow as he sighs.

"What are you up to?" Ash asks aloud as he removes the earpiece.

* * *

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Professor Goodwitch says as she leads her students through said forest, "But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

Forever Fall is filled with trees with red leaves, that continuously fall to the ground, which is covered in the leaves. The group, composed by Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL, along with Ash, stops. Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top of it, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin's back. He turns and scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling, but Cardin's scowl doesn't stop.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." Professor Goodwitch says as she hold's up a filled jar, "However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

Professor Goodwitch glances at Ash the moment she said teammates. Ruby and Yang smile at one each other and Jaune poorly attempts to sneak away from Team CRDL, but the Cardin notices and grabs Jaune by the back.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" Cardin orders.

Jaune looks up to his team, where Nora and Ren are already walking into the forest's depths and Pyrrha is staring sadly at him. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows Team CRDL, to the disappointment of a Pyrrha, who sighs. Ash places a hand on her shoulder before walking away with Pyrrha following.

* * *

Ash perches on top of a tree, placing his earpiece into his ear and beginning to listen in.

"...I'm allergic to this stuff..." Ash hears Jaune say.

"Greeeeat, great, great." Cardin dismisses, "So, _Jaune_ , I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect _six_ jars of tree sap when there's only _five_ of us?'"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune agrees.

"Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Cardin says.

Ash hears Jaune moans and gulps in worry. He then checks his scroll, pinpointing Jaune location so he can follow.

* * *

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Ash hears Jaune asks as he rushes through the forest.

"Payback." Cardin answers.

"Pyrrha...?" Jaune asks. "Wh-what are you-?"

"That's the girl." Ash's brow furrows due to Cardin's tone.

"Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart." Ash stops for a moment, checking his location in relation to Jaune.

"Alright, boys..." It would take a few minutes before he reaches them.

"Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work." Ash taps the bottom of his shoes to the ground, causing the soles to light up purple, activating the gravity Dust within.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things _loooove_ sweets." Ash crouches down and leaps, using the Dust to propel himself faster.

"I'm thinking it's time we teach _her_ a thing or two." With the Dust active, Ash's steps are far longer and he moves at a quicker pace.

"And _you're_ gonna do it." Cardin claims.

"Do what?" Jaune asks.

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin answers, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Ash takes out his earpiece now that the five of them are within earshot. He takes cover within the branches of a tree and watches as Jaune stares at the jar of sap in his hand, then Team CRDL. Jaune gets ready to throw the jar and Ash reaches into his coat, pulling out a pistol with a mounted sight and flashlight, taking aim at the jar of sap. Jaune's hand begins to shake, causing Ash to slightly lower his gun.

"No." Jaune declares, causing Ash to completely lower his weapon.

"What did you say?" Cardin asks.

"I said... _NO!_ " Jaune shouts as he turns and throws the jar at Cardin.

Jaune instantly brings his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. Cardin looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..." Cardin threatens.

Jaune humorously laughs to himself with his hands still raised defensively as Dove and Sky grab Jaune's shoulders and drag him. Cardin pushes Jaune to the ground. Jaune groans as he looks up to see Cardin looming over him. The leader of Team CRDL picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.

"You _know_ that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin taunts, "I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny _pieces_."

"I don't care what you do to me..." Jaune declares with a bruise on his cheek, "... but you are _not_ messing with my team."

Ash smiles lightly as Cardin pauses.

"What?" Cardin asks, "You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?"

Jaune smiles in defiance. Cardin roars and rears his fist back for another punch, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his injured hand. Jaune, now back on the ground and completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky kicks Jaune in the back, knocking him onto his stomach, but Jaune still looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you _really_ are..." Cardin says, his smug attitude returning.

Suddenly, a growl is heard, and the surprised Team CRDL turns and sees an Ursa Major. The Grimm leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates flee in panic.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel shouts.

Cardin is knocked away as the Ursa Major swings its claws, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Grimm continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune or the rest of Team CRDL's fear and following its nose to Cardin. Jaune rises and watches at it towers over Cardin, who crawls backwards. Cardin then stops and draws his mace only for the Ursa Major to knock it out of his hand and towards Jaune's feet. Jaune looks conflicted, deciding on a course of action. Ash merely watches the battle.

 _"Are you not going to help them?" Asher asks._

 _'No.'_ Ash responds, _'The strong survive, the weak perish.'_

 _"That ideology is contradictory to that necessary of a Huntsman." Asher states._

 _'True.'_ Ash agrees, _'But perhaps Jaune needs the Kermes approach to learn that the strong who protect the weak were once weak themselves and it was others who were strong that allowed them to grow.'_

 _"Or perhaps you could end up reinforcing his belief that he doesn't require help." Asher notes._

 _'That's a gamble I'm willing to take.'_ Ash declares.

Cardin attempts to run from the Grimm, but it leaps over him and strikes him with it's claws, knocking him away.

" _Crap!_ Crap, crap!" Cardin says as he gets up and crawls away.

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha says as she Ruby and Weiss arrive.

They watch as the Ursa Major leans over the helpless Cardin, raising its paw and swiping it down only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, and Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

Pyrrha opens her mouth to speak, but a rather quiet gunshot near Weiss' feet stops them. The three glance up at Ash who holster his pistol within his coat and crosses his arm.

"What was that for?" Weiss shouts.

Ash says nothing as he glares at her then closes his eyes as he turns back to the battle.

Jaune removes his shield and slashes at the Ursa Major's stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. Jaune rolls to the side and out of the way and then jumps over its strike at his feet, but he is unable to defend against it's next attack, which hits him while he is still in the air. Jaune tumbles across the ground, but is immediately back on his feet and passes Cardin as he charges. Jaune jumps into the air, ready to slash, but the Grimm knocks Jaune behind it. Jaune tumbles again but still rises. He glances at his scroll, which is attached to his shield, noting that it is in the red. The Ursa Major steps forward and roars. With a roar of his own, Jaune charges forward, as does the Ursa.

As they are just about to clash, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has lowered his shield as he prepares to strike. She lifts her arm and activates her semblance. Just as the Ursa Major's attack is about to connect, Jaune's shield is raised to block the strike. Jaune uses the surprise defensive to regain his footing, push his shield back up and deflect the attack, and then decapitate the Ursa Major.

"Uhhh... What?" Ruby reacts.

"How did you...?" Weiss asks.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs." Pyrrha explains, "My Semblance is polarity."

"Whoa, you can control _poles_..." Ruby says.

"No, you dunce!" Weiss corrects, "It means she has control over magnetism!"

"Magnets are cool, too..." Ruby whispers.

Pyrrha glances at Ash who is staring at her. He closes his eyes with a shrug and jumps down from the tree. He then turns and walks away, Pyrrha begins following.

"Wait, where are you going?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah!" Ruby agrees, "We gotta tell them what happened!"

"We could..." Pyrrha says as she stops and turns back to them, "Or perhaps we could keep it our little secret?"

Pyrrha begins following Ash as Jaune sheaths his blade.

* * *

"Holy crap, Jaune!" Ash listens to Cardin say.

"Don't _ever_ mess with my team - my _friends_ \- _ever_ again." Jaune threatens, "Got it?"

Ash takes out his earpiece and stops.

"How did you know about my Semblance?" Pyrrha asks.

"I didn't." Ash answers.

"Where you just going to let him die?" Pyrrha asks.

Ash glances at Pyrrha, his silence telling her the answer.

"How could you?!" Pyrrha asks, in shock.

"I knew you wouldn't let anything happen." Ash explains, "Unfortunately now we have another gamble."

"Which is?" Pyrrha asks.

"What will Jaune learn?" Ash responds as he walks away, leaving Pyrrha to contemplate his question.

* * *

Ash listens in to Jaune's scroll, this time from his own scroll's speaker, as he preforms maintenance on his pistol.

"No Cardin tonight?" Ash hears Pyrrha ask, causing him to stop maintenance and pay more attention to his scroll, "I thought you two were best buds?"

"Pyrrha... I'm sorry." Jaune says, "I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

"Jaune! It's okay!" Pyrrha assures, "Your team really misses their leader, you know. You should come down! Ren made _pancakes_! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"

"Wait!" Jaune calls, "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me... to help me become a better fighter?"

Ash smiles as he turns away, disconnecting his scroll from Jaune's. Ash stares at the scroll's screen, noticing but ignoring the dozens of unopened messages. Ash sighs as he puts down his scroll.

 _"I guess things worked out." Asher says._

 _'I guess they did.'_ Ash agrees.

They remained in silence for a moment.

 _"Are you sure it's wise to ignore them?" Asher asks._

 _'Providence was Vermilio's friend, not mine.'_ Ash says.

* * *

 **You nearly didn't get this chapter today. The page refreshed in the last scene and the last time I saved was at the beginning of the fight. I was done for the day, but had nothing better to do. As for what I said last chapter about leaving subtle details, there are many in this chapter. For example, even though this is the first time you've heard the name, you can figure out who Vermilio is with just this chapter and last chapter.  
**

 **In chapter 4, I said I would create a prequel for Team SLVR's mission, but I am cancelling it. I've decided the best way to handle characters who have passed before the start of the series is to show them as little as possible and allow the readers to learn about them from characters who have shared experiences with them. That's the only reason we're meeting the Huntsman that Team SLVR shadowed, in my first draft, they were also dead. (Which totally wasn't an excuse for me not to put much effort into his character... I don't know why you'd think that.) As for what they taught, find out next chapter. Until then, leave a review if you'd like. Tell me who you think Vermilio is? I want to know if you're picking up my hints and you won't be told who he is until Volume 2.  
**


	12. Gravitational Pull

**_Gravitational Pull_**

* * *

Ash sat with his eyes closed while listening on Doctor Percy Cerule, the teacher in charge of criminal psychology. As Huntsman sometimes face foes other than Grimm, understanding their minds is necessary. The class is taken by second year students, but due to Ash's circumstances, he also attends the class. Doctor Cerule himself was rather tall and lanky. His pale skin was complemented by his silky black hair which reaches down to his waist and his eyes are a cold blue. He wears a dark grey sweater with a short black leather jacket with a light grey trim. He has black slacks and grey combat boots. Attached to his belt is a black waist cape, concealing his weapon, which is attached to his thigh.

"One of the causes for many crimes is rather common." Doctor Cerule speaks with a soft voice, almost contradictory to his hardened face, "Psychological stress. While not the only causation, Huntsmen must run the possibility that the criminal themselves are a victim."

Coco raises her hand.

"So we just let them get away with crimes because they're stressed?" She asks.

"No." Cerule answers, "However, these criminals are the easiest to stop without resorting to violence. If you solve their problem, they may give themselves up willingly. But you must not let down your guard, their problem may be completely legal and there's nothing you can do, or the criminal may still attempt to fight you afterwards."

Doctor Cerule turns to Ash.

"Mister Snow." He calls, "Please stay awake."

"I'm not sleeping." Ash states without opening his eyes, "I'm uninterested."

"Then get interested." The Doctor orders.

"I already understand the minds of my opponents." Ash declares, "I was leader of Team SLVR, understanding our foes was my job."

"Need I remind you that you've never taken this course before?" Doctor Cerule responds.

"Need I remind you that I passed every test you've given with a perfect score." Ash retorts, "Nothing you've taught is new to me. You're no better help here than you were on Team SLVR's mission."

"Mister Snow!" Doctor Cerule shouts, "Do not blame me for their fate."

"I'm not." Ash declares, finally opening his eyes, "I know the blame lies with me, I'm just stating facts."

The doctor's expression softens.

"Ash." He calls, "You are not to blame. That Grimm was the one that killed them, not you."

Ash says nothing and closes his eyes again.

"I was the one who picked the mission." Ash states, "I was the one to decided to use the bomb when you ordered us to evacuate. I was the one who failed to keep the Grimm occupied when the evacuation began. Me, not the Grimm. I was the one that gave her the opportunity, she didn't create them."

Ash stands up, walking towards the door.

"Ash, remember that I am a psychologist." Doctor Cerule states, "If you, or any student, needs to clear your mind, I can help. All you need to do is ask."

Ash nods slightly before exiting the room.

* * *

Ash stands with Yang in a rather clear area of the Emerald Forest, ready to begin their sparring. Neither of them are armed but their weapons are rested against a nearby tree in case a Grimm gets too close. Yang immediately charges and throws a punch. Ash front flips over Yang, grabbing her wrist and pulling it with him in the process. Ash ends up rotating Yang's arm too far, pulling it out of it's socket, causing Yang to cry out in pain. Ash holds her arm there and Yang kicks off of the ground, back flipping and kicking Ash's face as she lands. Ash lets go of her arm and they both back away.

"What the hell?!" Yang growls as she pops her shoulder back into place, "What's your problem?!"

"I grew up outside the Kingdoms." Ash states, "You don't survive long without learning a few tricks. Aura has many uses besides defense, but it also has limitations. Aura will block bullets and blades, but it doesn't stop pain or internal damage. So if I hit you hard enough, I could knock you even with your Aura. Grapples and pressure points are most effective in hand to hand combat, but they aren't perfect either."

Yang listens intently as Ash explains.

"Dislocating limbs is still possible with Aura, but as I'm sure you've noticed, such damage will be repaired quickly." Ash comments, noticing Yang moving her arm to see if her shoulder is repaired, "Choosing an impact based weapon was smart, blunt force is most effective against Aura."

Ash's eyes then narrow.

"I've let your shoulder have enough time to recover." Ash declares.

He dashes faster than Yang can see, moving behind her. He wraps his arms around Yang, crushing her in his grip. Yang screams in pain a Ash triggers the gravity Dust laced into his gloves, crushing her further.

"Your Semblance is strengthened by damage to your Aura, but how can you use it without any damage being done?" Ash asks, "Will you give up now, or can you trigger your Semblance in a weakened stated?"

Yang's screams grow louder as Ash tightens his grip even more, triggering gravity Dust in his coat. Yang's eyes flash red before she closes her eyes, returning them to lilac.

"Come on, Yang." Ash says, "With enough pressure you could die."

Yang's eyes glow red and flames erupt from her body, sending Ash flying backwards.

"Never... do that... again..." Yang threatens as she collapses.

Ash's eyes widen as he realizes what he had just done. He rushes forward and catches Yang, laying her against a tree gently. Ash sits down as well, leaning against a tree next to her.

"You okay?" He asks.

"No." Yang answers, "I feel really light."

"I sorry. I guess I went a little overboard." Ash apologizes, "Your body will take a couple minutes to readjust to normal gravity."

"I thought gravity Dust was dangerous in large amounts." Yang comments, "But you're wearing the stuff."

"Gravity Dust is by far the most harmful form of Dust." Ash answers, "Even with Aura, there's a certain limit to how many G-forces the body can take. It took me years to adjust to wearing this stuff and using it in combat. Even then, I still have a long way to go."

"Meaning?" Yang asks.

"With enough training I could use the Dust to repel any attack by changing the direction of gravity, but even attempting that now could tear me apart." Ash explains, "Currently I can increase and decrease the gravity affecting me, making me able to move faster, hit harder, or stay rooted, but only for a few minutes at most."

"Like you did when you caught my punch at the end of our fight?" Yang asks.

Ash nods.

"So, what are you two doing?" A voice calls.

Ash groans as he turns to the voice.

"What do you want, Coco?" Ash asks.

"I was going to ask you about what happened in Cerule's class." Coco answers as she steps into the clearing, "Then I heard her screaming. I thought you were taking out your anger on her."

Yang notices the look of expectation of Coco's face, as if she knew he was here.

"Ash used to come here often?" Yang asks.

"This was his and Ivory's spot for training." Coco explains, "They would spar here every night. So you're his new apprentice?"

"I'm not his apprentice." Yang insists, "He's just giving me a few pointers. When's he's not trying to crush me."

"Ivory wasn't my apprentice either." Ash adds, ignoring her jab, "She was a better with a sword that I am."

"But you're shield made you unstoppable." Coco adds, "Completely untouchable in a fight. It was like you were invincible. Ivory was so glad to prove you weren't when she knocked your shield right out of your hand and then beat you."

"It was draw, remember." Ash corrects, "She was one hit away from going into the red, so I waited for an opening, letting my Aura defend me until I found it."

"Until you were one hit away from the Red, then you both hit each other at the same time, ending the fight." Coco finishes, "So, about Cerule..."

"I'm fine." Ash says, "It's not your concern."

"You never used to start fights with teachers." Coco states.

"Or fight that hard while we're training." Yang adds.

"Didn't you say you wanted a real fight last time." Ash defends, "And I didn't start that fight."

"I was perfectly fine with a duel like the one we had first." Yang says. "That wasn't fair."

"Fight smarter, not harder." Ash responds.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Coco asks, "Your teammates were my friends too. I may understand everything you're going through, but I can relate."

"They're not the first friends I've lost." Ash declares, "I know how to handle it. I'm fine."

Coco and Yang skeptically stare at Ash.

"I don't need therapy." Ash declares, "And if I did, I wouldn't go to a fashionista."

"See, this is what I mean." Cooc says, "You were never this passive aggressive. I'm just looking out for a friend."

"And I know you are." Ash admits, "Believe me, I'm fine. It's under control. The only thing bugging me is that my friends continue to ignore what I'm saying and are trying to help me with a problem that I'm telling them is under control. Do you have no faith in me?"

"I..." Coco responds, "I do, it's just that... I'm sorry, okay."

"All I need is some time." Ash tells her, "Just give me time, okay."

Coco nods. She begins walking away but stops.

"If you tell me that you're willing to help if I need it, I'll tell everyone what happened during the break." Ash says, in a joking manner.

"You wouldn't dare." Coco threatens.

Ash smirks as he crosses his arms, now standing.

"Try me." Ash counters, "I still have the pictures."

"Nice try." Coco says, now with a smirk of her own, "I saw Velvet delete them."

"I'm not talking about the pictures she took." Ash corrects, Coco smirk becoming a look of horror.

"What are you two talking about?" Yang asks as she slowly gets to her feet, her body now readjusted to normal gravity.

"Nothing!" Coco blurts out before rushing back to Beacon.

"Yang." Ash calls without turning to face her, "Think you could do me a favor."

"What is it?" Yang asks.

"Can you ask Weiss to meet me in the training room?" Ash requests, staring at the Gravity Dust lined into his gloves, "I need her expertise in Dust."

"What did you have in mind?" Yang asks.

* * *

Ash sits in the middle of the arena as Weiss enters. She stops upon seeing him.

"I see you like to be early." Ash comments, "You weren't due here for another ten minutes."

"As a Schnee, I have a reputation to uphold." Weiss responds.

"You don't find high expectations of Atlesian tiring?" Ash asks, "It's just the two of us here, no need to be a Schnee, just be Weiss."

"You wouldn't know what it's like to have a legacy to live up to." Weiss argues.

"Untrue." Ash says, "My aunt had high expectations of me. She wants me to take her place when she dies, but even now I'm still not sure. Her job is severely demanding and doesn't bring in much respect from the rest of the world."

"What does your aunt do?" Weiss asks.

"Politics." Ash vaguely answers, "In Mistral."

Weiss raises an eyebrow.

"Mistral?" She repeats, "I thought you were from Atlas? Your style and mannerism are very Atlesian. Not to mention that the Snow is an Atlesian last name."

"I was born in Vale," Ash explains, "grew up in a village in Mistral's territory, and spent the last five years in Atlas. As for my last name, I had it legally changed. My families name isn't very respectable, due to my mother's actions and those who came before her."

Weiss stares at Ash.

"What were you doing in Atlas?" Weiss asks, "And what was your old name?"

"Work." Ash answers, "My aunt got into a bit of trouble with the Atlesian government, I was working off her debt. It's funny, paying off the Atlesian government with their own money. And I my family name doesn't matter, the less who know, the better."

"They can't be that bad." Weiss claims, "If they were, I could at least guess the name. They would be pretty popular."

"They are in Mistral." Ash answers, "Not so much in other Kingdoms."

"So is that why you go to school in Vale?" Weiss asks, "To get away from your family?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Ash says, "But that would be asking the obvious."

"That wasn't an answer." Weiss states.

"I know." Ash says as he stands up, "We can talk about our school of choice later."

The gravity Dust in Ash's clothing lights up.

"Right now, it's time to start gravity training." Ash declares.

"What are you going to do?" Weiss asks.

"Aura allows us to take about 10 times normal gravity with ease, so I'm going to double that." Ash explains, "If I collapse, use your Glyphs to equalize the gravity affecting me."

"How do you even know I can do that?" Weiss asks.

Ash smirks at Weiss before closing his eyes. The gravity Dust glows brighter as Ash increases his gravity. Ash then groans as he struggles to stay standing. He eventually falls to a knee.

 _'I need to be stronger, so I'll do it my own way.'_ Ash declares.

Ash pushes harder, regaining his footing, but standing hunched over with his hands on his knees. He tries to stand up straight but begins to fall backwards. Ash quickly regains his footing before hitting the ground. He groans as he deactivates the Dust in his clothing, falling to his knees, sweat pooring down his body. Weiss moves to help him, but Ash puts up a hand.

"I'm fine." He claims, "I'm okay."

Weiss looks at him, skeptically.

"That went better than last time." Ash manages before pushing himself to his feet.

"What were you expecting?" Weiss asks, crossing her arms.

"I was expecting to need your help." Ash answers, "But better safe than sorry."

"Wait a minute." Weiss says, "'Last time'?"

"I've done this before." Ash explains, "Only 15G's though, not 20. I couldn't even get off the ground. But that was a couple years ago."

Ash wipes the sweat from his brow and begins walking away.

"Thanks for the help." Ash says, "I'll call you when I plan on trying again."

"Hold on!" Weiss shouts after him, "Why are you doing this? Gravity Dust is dangerous. What's worth all that risk?"

Ash's doesn't answer, as he has the same question himself.

* * *

Ash sits in his dorm, looking out of the window. He stares at the shattered moon and sighs. He then leans back and lies down on his bed.

 _'Asher?'_ Ash calls.

 _"What is it?" Asher asks as Ash enters his mind scape._

A copy of Asher's armor forms around his body.

"I'm a Huntsman." Ash declares, "It is my job to protect the innocent. The Queen is a threat to the innocent."

He then sighs before staring at Asher with a look of determination.

"I want to do this." Ash says, "I have to do this. I'm ready."

 _"No, you're not." Asher declares._

He takes a step towards Ash as he removes the large silver gemstone from his torso. Asher hands Ash the gemstone and Ash swaps it with the one on his own armor. When the gemstone is locked into place, Ash's armor begins changing. The shoulder pauldrons protrude further, the brow of the helmet extends further and the wings attached to his ears shrink, and areas on the torso and head get highlighted in gold. More silver gems also appear on the armor, a gem appears on the outer side of each elbow and knee, over his ears and a small one in the back of his head.

 _"But you will be." Asher continues._

He then begins walking away.

 _"Come, we have a lot of work to do." Asher says, "Knight."_

* * *

 **Next chapter is the true unveiling of Ash's equipment. As this chapter has revealed, Ash was basically the Pyrrha of the second year students. Even down to their giftedness lying in their Semblance. As you saw in his fight with Yang, Ash's uses his Semblance to absorb whatever he's blocking with his sword, and with a shield he can block far larger objects.**

 **Originally this last scene was supposed to occur in The King, the Queen, and the Knight, but that seemed too soon. Instead I used it for character establishment so this scene can be a little bit of character development. If you haven't figured it out by now, Ash is extremely noncommittal.**


	13. Sword and Shield

_**Sword and Shield**_

* * *

Ash knocks on the door to Team RWBY's dorm. Yang is the one to open the door.

"Hey, Ash." She greets, "What are you here for?"

"Is Ruby there?" Ash asks.

At the sound of her name, Ruby makes her way to the door.

"Are they finally ready?!" Ruby shouts with a massive smile on her face.

Ash nods.

"Yes!" Ruby shouts, her grin even wider.

"What are you two talking about?" Blake asks from her bunk.

"My weapons." Ash answers, "What else would get Ruby this excited?"

"I though you were getting a shield?" Weiss says, studying in her bunk.

"You think it would take months to forge a shield?" Ash asks, rhetorically.

"So what did you get?" Yang asks.

"Come along and find out." Ash suggests.

* * *

Ash and Team RWBY, Blake and Weiss having been dragged along, arrive at Cedric's shop. As they enter, Ebony jumps in surprise.

"I'm sorry." Ebony says after she regains her composure, "You weren't supposed to be here for another hour. Mister Stormbringer is still polishing them."

"I'm sorry, too, but this little devil," Ash points at Ruby, "wouldn't stop bugging me."

"Why would you tell me they were ready if we had to wait?" Ruby pouts.

Ash chuckles as he places his hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"Stop that!" Ruby demands as she pushes his hand away.

"We're going to be here awhile." Ash states, "Better find something to do."

* * *

Ruby is currently examining weapons that Cedric has on display, Ebony denying her constant offers to help. Weiss is trying to inspect the Dust lining in Ash's clothing, but is being ignored. Blake is reading, trying to block out the commotion from Ruby and the work being done in the back. Yang is following Ruby, barely listening and still bored. Ash is sitting as he usually does, eyes closed and arms crossed.

Cedric finally exits the back room, wiping sweat from his brow.

"They're ready." He declares.

Everyone stops what they're doing and turns to Cedric.

"Let's see them, then." Ash says as he gets up.

Cedric brings the five of them into the back room, which is about as large as the rest of the shop. Two thirds of the room is devoted to different stations, each for different purposes. The rest have more weapons on display. Cedric leads them to a group of weapons, covered with a sheet. Ebony walks over and smiles at Ash before removing the sheet, revealing the weapons and two belts. One is designed to go around the waist and the other is designed to go over the shoulder like a bandolier. The belts are black with white buckles. As for the weapons, first is Ash's shield, which is designed to be holstered on the back of the bandolier. It's a coffin shield with a bladed top and bottom. The shield itself is white with silver blades and blue on the sides. Next was Ash's old sword, which instead of being hidden in his shield, was copied, and the two are designed to be sheathed on the back of the belt. They've been slightly modified to match the rest of the set, with light grey grips, a black cross guard with blue detailing, and white blades with silver edges. After that are two flat tipped shortswords design to be holstered on the sides of the belt. They are colored black with a blue detailing and have white blades with silver edges, but unlike Ash's old weapons have black grips. The last piece was another coffin shield, but the size of a buckler and with the handle made so the shield is parallel to the arm as opposed to perpendicular. Unlike the other shield, there are no blades so the blue wraps around the entire shield with white in the middle. Like the other shield, it is not handheld, instead it connects to Ash's forearm with straps matching the belts. Attached on the inside of the shield is a grey pistol with a blue hand guard. A wide blade, matching the others, is attached to the shield like a tonfa blade, with the tip facing backwards.

"I hope you have some names." Cedric says, 'If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was arming a whole team, but instead it's just you."

Ash puts on both belts and holsters the weapons in their respective places, holding the pistol, a couple straps also wrapped around his forearm.

"I have a few ideas." Ash states.

Ash's grip on the pistol tightens and the blade rotates so it's positioned in front of barrel and more like a katar instead of a tonfa.

"Say hello to the Exousia." Ash says as he examines the weapon.

Ruby walks towards the shortswords and points at them.

"What you gonna call those?" She asks.

"Astraea." Ash answers as he retracts the blade, "The shield's Themis, and my old sword was called Sovereign."

"Five swords. Are you compensating for something?" Yang jokes, causing Ash to give her a deadpan expression.

"In all seriousness, why do you need five weapons?" Blake asks.

"Each weapon has a purpose." Ash explains,"Exousia is my main weapon, however if I need a larger surface for superior defense, I use Themis. If I need a smaller weapon I use Astraea and Sovereign serves as a backup."

Ash turns to Ivory's sword, which is resting where the weapons used to be. Ash puts down Exousia and grabs Ivory's sword. He walks towards Ebony and holds the blade out to her.

"Here." Ash says, "This is now yours."

Ebony takes a step back.

"W-why?" Ebony asks, surprised by his actions.

"Ivory believed weapons are an extension of ourselves, and one's true weapon is there's alone." Ash states, "It's a weapon that no one can use as well as they could."

Ebony nods, remembering those words.

"She believed this was her true sword, and I know it would be an injustice to continue to use it." Ash admits, "Now that my weapons are complete I have no reason to use hers. "

Ebony takes the blade from Ash and stares at the runes.

"Do you know what they mean?" Ebony asks.

"No, she never told me." Ash answers.

"She never told me, either." Ebony says.

"So are you gonna try them out?" Yang asks.

"Yes, but not here." Ash responds, "And I know exactly who to test it on."

* * *

Ash stands on his side of the Arena, with Ebony on the other. Cedric's shop has a testing ground on the floor above, in it is a arena for duels.

 _"Should I activate the armor?" Asher asks._

 _'No.'_ Ash answer, _'I shouldn't need it.'_

Ash glances to the side, where Team RWBY has gathered.

"Start the countdown." Ash orders.

 _5_

Ash draws both of the blades of Astraea, with Exousia stored in his Semblance's pocket dimension.

 _4_

Ebony draws Ivory's sword.

 _3_

Ash closes his eyes and sighs.

 _2_

Ebony takes a offensive stance.

 _1_

Ash opens his eyes and gets into a defensive stance.

 _Go!_

Ebony immediately slashes, sending an arc of Aura at Ash. Ash closes his eyes and Ebony gasps in shock. Ash just stands there as the arc flies by his head.

 _'He didn't even move'_ Ebony notes, _'He completely read my movements.'_

Ash thrusts both arms forward and the blades of Astraea rotate, becoming gun barrels. Ash fires both, shooting out white beams.

* * *

 _Ash stands in his mind scape with Asher_.

 _"How exactly does the armor work?" Ash asks,_

 _"It's powered by my Aura, channeled through the gems." Asher explains, "Ozpin's Aura merges with his host's, mine does not. Instead of one larger pool, our Auras are separated. These gems can be formed at will, and they can be used as a power source."_

 _"Like Dust?" Ash asks._

 _"Yes, but that's thinking too small." Asher explains, "The gems can be use for so many greater purposes."_

* * *

Returning to the moment at hand, Ash continues to fire Astraea, drawing on the gems within them. Ash then converts the blades back into their sword forms. He dashes forward, and jumps into the air. He spins around and kicks at Ebony, who blocks. The gravity Dust in Ash's boot launches Ebony backwards. She slides to a halt and dashes forward, jumping into the air. She stabs at Ash, who crosses his blades to block. Ebony flips over Ash and swings her sword, sweeping Ash's legs. Ash quickly rolls backwards, dodging a stab. He fires a beam at Ebony and she backflips out of the way.

Ash charges forward and stabs at Ebony but she dashes to the side, he swings his other blade and Ebony ducks out of the way. Ash swings both blades, and Ebony blocks with her sword, but the force of the slash pushes her back. Ebony attempts to regain her footing, but Ash slashes four time, she blocks them all but they cause her to lose her balance again. Ebony rolls forward, dodging Ash's next swing. Ebony quickly regains her footing and bashes Ash with her pommel, she then slashes with her sword, which Ash blocks. Ebony spins around as she slashes, Ash deflects the blow and counters with a slash, that Ebony blocks. Ebony retaliates with a swing, which Ash back steps out of the way of. Ebony swings again, knocking the blade of Astraea from Ash's grip. Ash swings with his remaining blade, but Ebony blocks and kicks his wrist, disarming Ash of that sword as well.

Ash draws one of the daggers of Sovereign and throws it, but Ebony blocks with her sword. Ash rolls to the side to gain some distance, drawing Themis in the process. As Ash rises to his feet, he pulls Exousia out of his pocket dimension, using his shield as the portal. Ash activates the blade mode of Exousia and takes a defensive stance with his eyes closed. He takes a deep breath, recalling the feeling of fighting with his shield. He then opens his eyes and Ebony dashes forward. She tries to stab, but Ash effortlessly blocks. Ebony continues to strike his shield, but Ash doesn't even flinch, his silver eyes staring Ebony down.

* * *

"Ebony is no pushover." Blake says, "But Ash is something else too."

"Ash thrives in one-on-one duels." Weiss states, "Besides Ivory, nobody's even gotten his Aura down to yellow. I wonder if Ebony can do the same"

"Now that Ash has his shield back, that will be hard." Ruby adds, "His semblance makes Ebony's attacks useless if he can block them."

"Not to mention he's fast." Yang comments, "With his gravity Dust, he can block pretty much anything Ebony has."

* * *

Ash thrusts his shield forward, causing Ebony to flinch. Ash uses this feint to slash at Ebony with Exousia, but Ebony jumps backwards. Ash immediately closes the distance, swinging his sword. This proved to be a feint too, and Ash thrusts forward, jabbing Ebony in the stomach with his shield.

 _'His shield?!'_ Ebony questions.

Ash uses his Semblance to shoot a gust of wind from the tip of his shield, sending Ebony flying backwards. Ash then dashes forward and slashes with Exousia three times, and Ebony blocks and deflects all three strikes. She charges forward and stabs at Ash, but he deflects her strike with his shield, knocking her off balance. Ebony quickly regains her footing while gaining some distance.

"Your reaction time is very impressive." Ash comments, "But that's just instinct. Are your mind and body fast enough to keep up?"

"And your defense is just strong as was Ivory said." Ebony replies, "But you won't win this battle by blocking."

Ash turns to Ebony and they both dash forward. Their blades lock and separate as Ash slashes, Ebony leaning back and countering. Ash reacts similarly and swings his shield upwards, Ebony leaning backwards to dodge its bladed edge. They both slash, blades locking once again.

 _'She's somehow negating the extra force from my larger blade and gravity Dust.'_ Ash notes, _'Could it be her Semblance?'_

Ebony takes the offensive, but Ash blocks all of her strikes with Themis, he thrusts the shield forward and Ebony jumps back. She immediately returns to the offensive, Ash blocks each strike, waiting for an opening. When he finds one, he stabs with Exousia. Ebony uses her sword to push the blade away from her face, the edge barely scraping her cheek.

 _'NOW!'_ Ebony shouts.

She stabs with her sword, passing Themis and grazing Ash's cheek. Ash's gaze narrows as he feels his Aura decrease slightly. Ebony tries to press her advantage, but Ash returns to blocking each strike. Ebony then stabs forward, the runes of the blade lighting up. The hit knocks Ash off balance and leaves him open. Ebony raises her sword and slashes downwards. There isn't enough time for Ash to move either of his arms to block with his weapons. So Ash's grip on Exousia tightens, rotating the blade so that it functions as a proper sword. Ash blocks with this, surprising Ebony as she hadn't expected him to be able to. In her shock, Ash converts Exousia back to it's blade mode and stabs Ebony's side, knocking her to the ground and bringer her Aura down to the yellow. Ash glances at his own Aura, a decent percentage higher than Ebony's.

"I must admit, I wasn't planning on using Exousia's third mode in this duel." Ash says, "But that hit would have been devastating if it connected and chained it into something."

Ash switches Exousia into it's sword mode and takes a defensive stance.

"Come!" He orders.

Ebony charges and slashes with her sword. Ash blocks with Exousia and then his shield. Afterwards, Ash slashes with Exousia, and Ebony leans backwards, letting the blade soar overhead. Ebony slashes twice, with both blocked, and then blocks Exousia. Ebony slashes two more times, with both blocked, and then dodges a stab from Exousia in its blade mode. Ash blocks two slashes then swings Exousia at Ebony's side, but she blocks with her sword. Ebony slashes at Ash, but he ducks underneath the blade before jumping back and stabbing with Exousia in its blade mode. Ebony pushes the blade away from her and jumps backwards. She dashes forward and slashes, but Ash blocks. Ebony front flips over Ash, slashing while in air, but Ash turns and blocks that too. When Ebony lands, she rushes at Ash and continues to slash at his shield. Ash blocks each and every strike, before slashing with Exousia, grazing Ebony's cheek.

Ebony dashes forward, continuing her bombardment on his shield, but Ash continues to block each strike. Ebony stabs one final time, but Ash lowers his shield and dodges, stabbing at Ebony's stomach with Exousia, knocking her backwards. Ebony recovers and stabs, but her blade passes straight into Ash's pocket dimension through Themis. Ash retracts the blade of Exousia and shoots Ebony in the face at point blank, her sword coming out of the pocket dimension. The blast from Exousia is similar to the beams fired by Astraea, sending her skidding backwards,

Ash fires Exousia eight more times. Ebony tries to block with her sword, but Ash uses his Semblance to make the outside serve as an entrance and the inside serve as an exit to his pocket dimension, the blasts passing through them and striking Ebony. Ebony falls to her knees after the last blast, noticing they've left burn marks on her clothing.

"This fight is over." Ash declares, closing his eyes, "We don't have to go any further."

Ebony pushes herself to her feet. She glances at her Aura, which is still in the yellow.

"No." She says, "Not yet."

Ash turns back to Ebony and drops Themis. Ebony charges and just before she is in striking distance, Ash opens his eyes, which are glowing. He actives Exousia's blade mode and slashes, sending her sword into the air. Ebony gasps as she jumps up and grabs her sword, slashing and sending an arc of Aura towards Ash. Ash spins around, letting the arc pass by, drawing the second dagger of Sovereign in the process. He extends the blade and slashes, knocking Ebony off balance. He slashes again, knocking Ebony's sword out of her hands again. Ash then slashes upwards, knocking Ebony backwards. Ash sheaths Sovereign as he retracts the blade of Exousia. Ash closes his eyes and turns to Team RWBY as Ebony falls onto her back, her Aura now in the red.

* * *

"He used his silver eyes." Ruby states, "But the fight was pretty much over, why'd he need it then?"

"He was proving a point." Blake answers, "Ebony's good, but Ash is on another level."

"Doesn't not using his silver eyes at all prove the same point?" Yang asks, "There has to be more to it."

"Does Ebony even know about silver eyes?" Blake asks, "It's not exactly common knowledge."

"Think about it." Weiss says, "He could've kept using feints or kept using his semblance to hit her with his shots. Instead he searched for another way to win."

"His goal was to test the weapons, not to win." Cedric speaks up, surprising the others as they didn't notice him standing there, "He was trying out different strategies with the weapons. Ebony was a test subject, not a sparing partner."

* * *

Ash walks to Ebony and helps her up, retrieving his weapons by opening portals beneath them.

"You okay?" Ash asks.

"Yeah." Ebony says.

"You seemed a little lost in the fight." Ash notes, "I guess your not used to that sword yet."

Ebony nods as she picks it up.

"The weight's different." Ebony says, "It's way heavier than what I'm used to."

Ash nods in understanding.

"Those last minute adjustments you had use add really changed things up." Ebony comments, "What exactly are those white beams?"

"Just a little something I found using my Semblance." Ash lies.

Ash takes note of the scorch marks on Ebony's clothing.

"Did you let down your Aura or did they break through it?" Ash asks.

"They broke through." Ebony answers, "Whatever they are, they're strong."

"They lose most of that power on impact." Ash notes, "Doesn't seem like they can penetrate much."

 _"You should focus on Aura density if you want to improve that." Asher suggests._

"Thank you for your help." Ash says.

"Thank you for the fight." Ebony responds, "It was fun."

"So how much do I owe you?" Ash asks, turning to Cedric.

"You don't owe me a thing." Cedric says, "If you did, you would have to pay at least half up front and the rest when the job is done. It wouldn't be right to charge a friend of Ivory. A friend of hers is a friend of mine."

Cedric turns to Team RWBY.

"That goes to you four as well." Cedric states.

"Pleasure doing business with you two." Ash says.

"The pleasure is ours." Cedric replies, "Come back if you need any maintenance or want something else built."

Ash shakes Cedric hands before he and Team RWBY leaves the shop, his gear now holstered and sheathed in their respective places.

* * *

 **To clarify, the scene written entirely in italics is a flashbacks.  
**

 **Next is back to the main story, which will include the proper unveiling of a new villain and the finale for Volume 1. I was probably watching a bit too much Gundam 00 when I was designing Ash's weapons.  
**


	14. The Stray

_**The Stray**_

* * *

Ash sighs as he follows Team RWBY through the streets of Vale, which are decorated in time for the Vytal Festival. Red, yellow, and green streamers and balloons are on display. Weiss leads the group with a look of awe on her face. A sign is being put up by an elderly Shopkeep that reads in bright red letters "WELCOME TO VALE!" for all the foreigners. The five of them stop.

"The Vytal Festival!" Weiss says, spreading her arms, "Oh, this is absolutely _wonderful_!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much, Weiss." Ruby notes, "It's kinda weirding me out..."

"How could you _not_ smile?" Weiss asks, turning to Ruby, "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply _breathtaking_!"

The group continues walking.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang says after sighing.

"Quiet, you!" Weiss retorts.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asks as they stop to look at a ship.

"Ugh, they smell like fish!" Ruby complains, covering her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today." Weiss explains, "And, as a _representative_ of Beacon, I feel as though it is my _solemn_ duty to welcome them to this _fine_ kingdom!"

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake translates after they begin walking again.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss says after scoffing.

"It's why I'm here." Ash adds.

"Whoa." Ruby says, turning to her head to the side.

The group follows her and see at a store that was broken in to before walking over to the detective in front, who is writing on his pad.

"What happened here?" Ruby asks.

"Robbery." The first detective answers, "Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible." Yang says after sighing.

"They left all the money again." The second detective says.

This catches Ruby's attention.

"Huh?" Ruby says as she turns her head.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense." The first detective says, "Who needs that much Dust?"

"I don't know, an army?" His partner suggests.

"You thinking the White Fang?" The first detective asks.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." His partner responds, removing his sunglasses.

"Hmph! The White Fang." Weiss says, "What an awful bunch of degenerates!"

"What's _your_ problem?" Blake asks Weiss as Ash opens his eyes.

" _My_ problem?" Weiss retorts, "I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths." Blake says, "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided?" Weiss repeats, "They want to wipe Humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they're _very_ misguided." Blake says, "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale!"

"Hmm... Blake's got a point." Ruby agrees, "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss says, "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true..." Yang interjects.

"Hey, stop that Faunus!" A sailor shouts.

The group rush over to investigate. They see a Faunus with a golden monkey tail run down the length of the boat and leaps on to the edge as the two sailors are about to apprehend him.

"Thanks for the ride, guys!" He says jumping to the dock and running.

"You no-good stowaway!" One of the sailors shouts.

"Hey!" The Faunus says as he opens a banana, hanging on a lamppost with his tail, "A _no-good_ stowaway would've been caught! I'm a _great_ stowaway!"

One of the detectives throws a rock at the Faunus, but he moves out of the way.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant!" The detective orders.

The Faunus drops the banana peel on the detective's face, who growls in anger. He then twirls up to crouch on the lamppost, laughs, leaps off the lamppost, and run away from the detectives. As he runs past Team RWBY, he winks at an astonished Blake.

"Well, Weiss and Ash, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes..." Yang says.

They turn to realize that Ash is gone.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss shouts, ignoring Ash's disappearance.

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby give chase, but Blake stands still, lost in thought. She then comes back to reality and follows her friends. The team rounds the next corner, but Weiss bumps into someone and trips. She looks up only to see Sun jump on to a building and disappear from her line of sight.

"No, he got away!" Weiss complains.

"Uhh... Weiss?" Yang calls, pointing at the girl Weiss tripped over.

Weiss finally sees that she fell on top of a smiling girl, which startles Weiss, causing her to quickly gets up.

"Sal-u-ta-tions!" The girl says from the ground.

"Um... hello." Ruby greats

"Are you... okay?" Yang asks.

"I'm _wonderful_! Thank you for asking." The girl answers.

Team RWBY glance at each other for a moment.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asks.

The girl stays silent, considering it.

"Yes!" She says before leaping to her feet, "My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny." Ruby responds, "I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss." Weiss introduces.

"Blake." Blake simply says.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asks before Blake hits her side, "Oh, I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny responds.

"You already said that." Weiss states.

"So I did!" Penny agrees after a pause.

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss says before turning and walking away.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby says as she joins the rest of her team.

They get a fair distance away before meeting up with Ash.

"Where were you?" Weiss asks.

"Gathering intel." Ash says as he looks up from his scroll, "One person isn't worth missing out on the others students arriving. What did you find?"

"We lost the Faunus, but met some girl." Weiss answers.

"She was... _weird_..." Yang adds.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff-raff run off to?" Weiss asks.

"What did you call me?" Penny asks, now in front of them.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!" Yang apologizes as Weiss looks back and forth between where Penny was and where she is now.

"No, not you." Penny states, she walks up to Ruby " _You!_ "

" _Me?_ I-I don't know. I, what I, um, uh..." Ruby stutters.

"You called me 'friend'!" Penny recalls, "Am I _really_ your _friend_?"

"Uuuum..." Ruby begins as she looks over Penny's shoulder.

Her teammates give motions to deny it, and Ash is looking at his scroll.

"Y-Yeah, sure!" Ruby says, looking back to Penny, "Why not?"

Her teammates fall over and Ash closes his scroll with a sigh. Penny laughs and raises her arms.

"Sen-sational!" She cheers, "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asks, leaning over to Weiss.

"No." Weiss answers, "She seems _far_ more coordinated."

"So, Penny, what are you doing in Vale?" Ash asks.

Team RWBY take note of the fact, that they never said Penny's name.

"Vermilio?" Penny asks, as if she recognized him.

"No." Ash corrects, "I'm Ash, Ash Snow."

Penny's eyes widen in confusion, but she quickly regains her composure.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny states.

"Wait, _you're_ fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asks.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny declares with a salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss responds.

Ash chuckles.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake retorts.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defends.

"Yeah!" Ruby agrees, speeding to Weiss' side.

Weiss holds her hand out for a low five, which Ruby gives her.

"Either way, I'd bet Penny could beat all of you at once." Ash says, "She could probably beat me at the same time as well."

"You're joking." Yang declares.

"Her weapon is one of the strongest I've seen." Ash states, "But that's the weapon. Depends on how good she is with it."

"Wait a minute." Weiss walks over to Penny and grabs her shoulders, "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The who...?" Penny asks.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss says as she holds up a crudely drawn picture.

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Blake asks.

"Huh?" Weiss reacts, turning to Blake.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion!" Blake demands as she walks over to Weiss, "Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Weiss retorts, "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake demands.

"Stop _what_?" Weiss asks, "He clearly broke the law. Give him time; he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang!"

"You ignorant little _brat_!" Blake growls and clenches her fist before speaking.

Blake turns and walks away.

"And here I though you were different from your father." Ash says under his breath.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Weiss shouts after Blake as she follows, " _I_ am your teammate!"

" _You_ are a judgmental little girl." Blake responds as she stops and turns to face Weiss.

"What in the world makes you say that?!" Weiss asks.

"The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!" Blake answers.

"Um, I think we should probably go..." Yang says as she and Ruby observe the argument.

"Where are we going?" Penny asks.

"Nowhere, Penny." Ash growls, "Let's let the _team_ sort out their own issues."

"So you admit it!" Weiss shouts, "The White Fang _is_ just a radical group of terrorists!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Blake counters.

Ash signals for Penny to follow him and they walk away, leaving Team RWBY.

"I assume you have questions." Ash says.

"My father told me that Ash Snow was killed in action and a new agent was being assigned." Penny explains, "I was told you were on a mission to find a high value target."

Ash lets out a heavy sigh.

"I was." Ash answers, clenching his fists, "She died before I could give her the offer."

"If I may, who was it?" Penny asks, "And what made her so important?"

"Ivory Tanner." Ash answers, "I was ordered to join Beacon in order to get close to her, gain her trust and learn more about her, and to pick a mission outside of the kingdom at the end of the year. She would be easier to take, but that mission went wrong. I was never told why she was so important, it was above my level of clearance."

"Then why are you still in Vale, your mission is over." Penny states.

"During the mission, I made a mistake." Ash explains, "The life I've lived is far from normal. Beacon was my first chance to be with people my own age. My first chance at normalcy. I grew attached to the people I met, to the normalcy. They weren't tools that were expendable, they were friends, family. I couldn't just leave Vale and act like nothing happened. I guess I still can't... I need some time to sort some things out with myself before I go back. And unfortunately I keep getting more things to sort out."

"One more question." Penny says, "Why did you take the name Ash Snow, why'd you'd stop using the name Vermilio Dye?"

"When the last Ash Snow was alive, he asked me to make him a promise." Ash states, "He wanted me to promise to be his successor. I told him it was up to the system to decide, and it decided. I had no choice in the matter, Providence made me the new Ash Snow, and thus I am Ash Snow. No name seemed right besides the one that defined the role, Ash Snow."

Ash sighs again.

"So, why are you in Vale?" Ash asks, "Shouldn't you be in Atlas. It's students aren't due to arrive until the beginning of next semester."

"About 2 months ago, a unit was assigned with the mission of finding you." Penny states, "Considering that the next Vytal Festival is going to be held here, we were sent with them to get accustomed to the surroundings before the tournament begins."

Ash nods in understanding.

"Oh, wait!" Penny perks up, "There's been an update to the Providence Network. You'll need to change some hardware in your current scroll to make it compatible with the new equipment."

"Lead the way then." Ash says.

* * *

After returning to his dorm, Ash sits at his desk, listening to Team RWBY's conversation using his scroll from Ruby's tapped scroll. He glances at a small case containing the hardware that Penny gave him, debating whether or not to use it.

"I don't understand _why_ this is causing such a problem!" Weiss says.

"That _is_ the problem!" Blake states

"You realize you are defending an organization that hates Humanity, don't you?" Weiss asks, "The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"There's no such thing as pure evil!" Blake says, "Why do you think they hate Humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like _you_ , that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"

"People like _me_?" Weiss asks.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake declares.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss claims, "You want to know _why_ I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in _actual_ bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Ash hears a light bang.

"Weiss, I-" Ruby begins.

"No!" Weiss interrupts, "You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"

"Well maybe _we_ were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouts.

Ash freezes at this before staring at his scroll.

"I... I..." Blake begins before rushing out.

Ash opens the case and finds a small chip. Ash then replaces it with the chip currently in the scroll, turning the holographic screen yellow as apposed to the standardized blue and connecting him to the Providence network. He swaps out his earpiece with another one in the case. This one displays a yellow holographic lens in front of his left eye. Ash also replaces the sight on his pistol with one that is connected to the earpiece for a targeting system similar to a laser sight, but only visible from the lens.

"Blake, wait!" Ruby shouts, "Come back!"

Ash switches from listening to audio from Ruby's scroll to Blake's as he walks to the window, spotting Blake running. As Ash listens in, he searches the last name Belladonna into his scroll, finding notes on Ghira Belladonna and his history with the White Fang. Ash turns back to the window and watches as Blake stares at the statue of Huntsmen, standing triumphantly over a Beowolf. He sees Blake remove her bow.

"I _knew_ you would look better without the bow." Ash hears the Faunus from the boat say.

 _"You've been getting sloppy." Asher declares, "Vermilio Dye would have never allowed such a thing to slip by him."_

 _'I am Vermilio Dye.'_ Ash declares, _'You don't have to tell me what I would do.'_

 _"Really?" Asher questions, "I though you were Ash Snow. So which are you? Are you both or neither? You seem to be avoiding your real name. Your own family. Why? Are you Ash, Vermilio, or Kermes? Or are you someone else? Are you the next Knight or are you the next Ash Snow?"_

'I...' Ash stops to think, _'I don't know. It doesn't matter. I am still an agent of Providence. The mission comes before all.'_

 _"Yes, our mission." Asher declares, "There may come a time when you have to choose between being the Knight and being Ash Snow. This identity crisis drastically limits our effectiveness." Asher declares, "How can we fight as one, if you alone are not one person?"_

 _ _'Are you telling me to abandon my friends?'_ Ash asks._

 _"No, but if that time does come, you will have to make your choice." Asher declares, "I doubt Ozpin would let the Queen prevail. If you choose yourself over the mission, then perhaps the next Knight will fight the Queen. I've waited countless millennia, I can wait another lifetime."_

 _'So you're saying I'm expendable?'_ Ash accuses.

 _"No, I'm saying my curse does not end with you." Asher states, "You have one lifetime, I've had many. You can choose to live your life to the fullest and not face the Queen, it won't hurt me in the long run."_

 _'You question why Ozpin's never stopped the Queen, but why haven't you?'_ Ash asks, _'You ever think your option of choice is the reason you never win? Stop giving me the option to stop the Queen. You can control my body, make me stop the Queen.'_

 _"No." Asher refuses, "I'd rather live in this eternal hell than force a living being to fight in a war that was already forced on them because of my presence. If they can find a way to avoid the war, so be it. But perhaps you have a point, my method is flawed. So I'll let you take the lead on this one."_

 _'And I will fight the Queen of my own will.'_ Ash declares, _'And together, we will stop her.'_

* * *

 **Providence, what is it? Who else is in it? Like Vermilio Dye and Kermes, the hints are there. As for the hints that identify Vermilio as Ash, Kermes Vermilio is the name of one of the insects used to make Kermes colored dye. And thus, Vermilio Dye was born. I know I said they would be revealed in Volume 2, and I wasn't lying. At the time of that statement Penny's "father" and Penny herself were not agents of Providence.  
**

 **Expect the next chapter to come out much sooner. Because of they're basically part 1 and 2 of each other, I finalized both drafts before releasing this chapter.  
**


	15. Black and White

_**Black and White**_

* * *

The man with the armored prosthetic stands in the remains of a destroyed village. The village wasn't destroyed by Grimm, but by men. Mercenaries in militarized outfits are also scattered around the village. A mercenary walks up to the man.

"Boss, you got a call from that Cinder gal." He says.

He hands the man a scroll.

"Hello, Cole Carne here." The man says, "So you sent us all the way out here and then you just cancel the contract?! Mercenaries make living by fighting! Keep this up and the Flames of Destruction will collapse!"

Cole stops to listen to Cinder's response. He breathes out heavily through his nose

"Got it." Cole says, "We'll return to Vale."

"Something wrong?" The mercenary asks.

Cole turns to look at him.

"The big shots in Vale are wising up." Cole declares, "They're finally getting off their butts and doing something big."

* * *

Ash lays on his bed, his scroll projecting the faces of all four members of Team RWBY and a map of Vale pinpointing the locations of each of their scrolls. He's listening to the audio their scrolls are recording and juggling two small silver gems in his left hand. He had spent his weekend learning the new features of his new equipment while also listening in to Team RWBY's dilemma.

"She's been gone all weekend..." Ruby says, sadly.

"Blake's a big girl," Weiss dismisses, "I'm sure she can handle herself!"

"Weiss, come on." Yang complains, "She's one of our teammates."

"Is she?" Weiss questions, "We all heard what she said!"

"Weiss." Ruby calls, sternly.

"Maybe she is, maybe she isn't." Yang says, "Either way, she's missing, and we need to find her!"

"A member of the White Fang!" Weiss states, "Right underneath our noses!"

"I just hope she's okay..." Ruby admits.

 _"Why don't you give them Blake's location?" Asher asks, "You have nothing to gain from withholding it from them."_

 _'It would cause too many questions.'_ Ash answers, _'And it's not my place to get involved. If they wanted my help, Ruby would've asked. I did tell her I'd always be there for her.'  
_

 _"So why bother listening in at all?" Asher asks._

Ash pulls up a new tab, showing active assignments. One of which is finding and identifying White Fang operatives and operations. The assignment is taken by a Providence agent named Iris Azura

 _'Blake will prove to be a valuable asset in that.'_ Ash states, _'And she may just lead us right to them.'_

Ash begins broadcasting the audio from Blake's scroll to Iris along with a briefing on the situation. Ash sighs as he slides the faces of Weiss, Yang, and Ruby to the side, lowering the volume from their scrolls. He then zooms in on Blake's location on the map and begins broadcasting that to Iris as well.

"So, you want to know more about me..." Blake begins.

"Finally, she speaks!" The monkey Faunus, which Ash now identifies as Sun Wukong, says, "Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talk and weird looks!"

There is a short pause.

"Yeah, like _that_." Sun says.

"Sun... Are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake asks.

"Of course!" Sun answers, "I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me!"

"I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake states after taking a sip.

Sun chokes on his drink and Ash takes note of Blake's use of the word "once".

"Wait a minute, _you_ were a member of the White Fang?!" Sun asks.

"That's right." Blake answers, "I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it... Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... out of fear... So, I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

"So..." Sun begins after a brief pause, "have you told your friends any of this?"

Ash sighs as he continues to listen in.

* * *

"A joint operation." Cole declares as he and Roman Torchwick watches his mercenary forces organize with those from the White Fang.

They are currently in a warehouse, loading equipment onto Bullheads.

"I never thought the White Fang would cooperate with humans." Cole declares.

"Our boss is very persuasive." Roman declares, "We can't always be getting the short end of the stick. The White Fang better pull their weight."

Cole scoffs.

"No kidding." He declares.

* * *

After a while, Ash watches the map as Blake is now walking down an alleyway.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asks.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies." Blake declares, "They've never needed that much Dust before."

"What if they _did_?" Sun theorizes, "I mean... the only way to prove that they _didn't_ do it, is to go to the place where they would most _likely_ go to if they _were_ to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake states.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun informs.

"How huge?" Blake asks.

" _Huge_." Sun answers, "Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You're sure?" Blake asks.

Ash opens another holographic tab and searches for SDC shipping records, confirming Sun's words and giving him the location for docking. Ash sends that to Iris and gets up from his bed, closing all tabs from his scroll, but still listening in through the earpiece. Ash pockets his scroll and leaving his dorm room. Ash then makes his way towards the locker room. He grabs all of his weapons, but leaves his shield, and holsters them in their respective places. As Ash is leaving the locker room, he passes by Velvet.

"Ash!" She calls, now walking with him, "Could you help me test my weapon? I've made some modifications."

"I'm on my way out." Ash declares, without visually acknowledging Velvet's presence causing her to stop.

"Oh..." Velvet says as Ash leaves the room.

* * *

Ash stands in front of a Providence Cache. He looks around to see the alleyway empty before placing his hand on a scanner. After being granted clearance, Ash steps inside the white room. He walks to a wall where an armored suit is being stored in a pod. The suit is made up of a black skin tight jumpsuit with blue on the entirety of the arms, sides of the torso, outer side of the thighs, the fronts of the shins, and the top of the feet. Over the jumpsuit is sleek white armor with red detailing covering the feet, shins and knees, thighs, upper torso, shoulders, biceps, and all fingers except the thumbs and trigger fingers. The armor also includes a matching helmet with a silver visor that goes all around the head, stopping in back at the base of the skull. Ash puts his weapons down to the side before changing into the suit. Ash's modified variation of Asher's armor forms around him. The armor starts forming around his upper back, spreading in every direction except for towards the head. Once the armor, excluding the helmet is formed, all the silver gems briefly flash. The helmet then forms around Ash's head, the gems in it flashing as well.

 _"Interesting." Asher declares._

"What?" Ash asks, actually speaking aloud.

Asher's armor becomes entirely white, and the soles, hips, and chin become red. Portions of the front and back of the chest and the entirety of the shoulder pauldrons become blue. Portions on the torso and head also become detailed in gold. Ash takes a step towards a mirror, which is suspended on the wall and looks at his recolored armor.

"Now this is more like it." Ash declares.

Asher modifies the armor so it can holster Ash's weapons in their respective places and Ash exits the cache, his five swords with him.

 _"So how are we getting there?" Asher asks._

"We're going to fly." Ash declares.

 _"Using my magic to fly would require plenty of practice before an actual attempt should be made." Asher says._

"Asher, we don't have time for practice." Ash declares, "My providence suit is equipped with gravity Dust just like my clothes. I can use that in tandem with your magic to achieve flight."

 _"Fine." Asher relents, "I'll match my force with that of Remnant's gravity. Use your Dust to accelerate."_

"Ready?" Ash asks, "In three... two... one."

Three portions on the back of Asher's armor open, one in the middle of the upper back and the other two at the base of the shoulders. The three holes each shoot out a white flame. Ash then decreases the gravity affecting him, causing him to begin floating upwards. Once Ash gets used to the feeling, he drastically decreases the gravity, causing him to shoot upwards and into the sky. He then increases gravity until he begins maintaining his altitude above the buildings of the city. Ash turns to the docks where the Schnee freighter is going and leans his body in that direction, using Asher's thrust to push him forward.

* * *

When Ash nears the docks, he lands and approaches stealthily, making sure to stay away from Blake's location, which he is still tracking with his scroll. Ash takes position inside of an empty shipping crate, disenging the helmet from Asher's armor and removing his own.

 _'How much Aura do you have?'_ Ash asks.

 _"The flight took about 20%." Asher answers._

 _'So flying is_ draining.' Ash notes.

Ash then puts on his earpiece, listing to Blake's scroll.

"...offloaded the crates from the boat." Blake says, "Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool." Sun responds, "I stole you some food!"

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake asks.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun counters, "Okay, too soon!"

Ash can hear heavy wind blowing both through his earpiece and his own ear. He peaks out of the crate to a Bullhead landing in the docks. Ash uses the lens on the earpiece to zoom in, spotting a White Fang member exiting the airship.

"Oh no..." Blake says.

"Is that them?" Sun asks.

"Yes... It's _them_." Blake answers.

Ash watches as more members of the White Fang exit the Bullhead.

"All right, grab the tow cables!" One of them orders.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asks.

"No. I think deep down I knew." Blake states, "I just didn't want to be right."

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" A man shouts, "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

Ash glances at the man exiting the airship. The Providence Network automatically identifies him as Roman Torchwick and shows Ash his criminal record. Ash removes his earpiece and places in into his pocket dimension before putting on his helmets, then deploying Asher's.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman states before Blake appears behind him, blade to his throat, "What the- Oh, for f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake shouts.

The White Fang soldiers ready their guns and others draw their swords in response.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." Roman says.

As the White Fang move in closer, Blake uses her free hand to remove her bow, causing the ribbon to fall away and revealing her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asks.

The White Fang members lower their weapons slightly while Roman laughs.

"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo?" Roman asks.

"What are you talking about?" Blake responds.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" Roman answers.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake demands.

More wind picks up.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation..." Roman says as he looks up to two more Bullheads hover above.

Blake watches in horror, Roman smiles and fires his cane at Blake's feet, creating a massive explosion. Mercenaries from Cole's PMC drop out from one of the Bullheads, joining the White Fang soldiers on the ground. Ash then acts, jumping down into the fray, engaging the PMCs.

* * *

Blake, dazed but unhurt due to her Aura, lies on the ground. She quickly rolls and runs out of the way of Roman's fire. The shots are destroying cargo behind Blake as she takes cover behind more containers, using backwards handsprings, back flips, and her Semblance to dodge.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty..." Roman taunts as he slowly approaches.

Suddenly, a banana peel falls on Roman's hat, causing him to growl as he looks up and throws the banana peal to the side. Sun jumps off of a container, dropping on top of Roman. Sun rolls into a hand spring and a front flip as he gets to his feet.

"Leave her alone!" Sun demands.

The Bullheads open to let more White Fang members join their allies, standing by Roman as he gets up and surrounding Sun.

"You're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you, kid?" Roman taunts.

* * *

Ash draws one of the blades of Astraea and converts Exousia into its blade form. He slashes upwards as he jumps into the air. Ash then back flips to avoid gunfire. He slashes the two mercenaries shooting at him as he dashes past them, landing on the ground behind them. A White Fang member charges with his sword, but he disarms him with one slash from Astraea and knocks him down with a slash from Exousia. Ash draws the other blade of Astraea and converts both into their rifle forms. He shoots down two mercenaries before turning around and slashing two mercenaries behind him. Ash quickly dashes backwards as shoots rain down from above. Ash keeps backing away, but the shooter keeps their aim locked on him.

"What?" Ash shouts as the shots begin hitting, despite his attempts to dodge.

 _'He's reading my moves.'_ Ash notes.

The shooter, Cole, then knees Ash in the stomach. He's wearing a helmet and armored vest that matches the his left arm and right glove. He's weilding a rifle with sword attached to side to serve as a bayonet.

"Nice armor." Cole comments as he backs away, "Shame about the wearer though. What do you say, Sacrifice?"

 _'I know that voice.'_ Ash recalls.

"You're interfering with my business." Cole states.

 _'No.'_ Ash says, _'It can't be.'_

"I got a bonus riding on this." Cole declares as he kicks at Ash's side.

Ash blocks with his forearm and Cole backs away. Ash's grips on his swords tighten.

 _'It is him.'_ Ash declares.

"Well, Sacrifice, you're mine." Cole declares, "I never though I'd capture you without a little bit of damage. Since the rifle didn't work, I'll just have to cut you out!"

Cole charges at Ash, his rifle converting into a longsword by rotating the grip. Ash turns to side, letting Cole pass him. Ash then slashes at Cole's back, but Cole is too fast and his charge carries him out of range. Ash then stabs with Astraea, but Cole leans backwards.

"How's this?!" Cole asks, kicking the right blade of Astraea out of Ash's hand.

 _'I know that move.'_ Ash declares.

Ash slashes downwards with his other blade, but Cole strikes his wrist, causing Ash to drop that blade too. Ash then switches Exousia into it's sword mode.

"How many blades do you have?" Cole asks, "You know what?!"

Cole charges at Ash and dashes to the side to dodge his downwards swing. Cole then slashes at Ash's head, but he ducks down, and swings at Cole's feet. Cole dodges by front flipping over Ash, rotating his body while in air to keep his eyes on Ash.

"I can see your moves..." Cole begins as he charges in.

Cole slashes and Ash blocks, bringing them into a clash.

"...Before you make them!" Cole finishes.

 _"Don't do it Kermes."_ Ash hears a woman's voice in his head.

 _"Why?"_ She asks, _"Why are you doing this, Kermes?"_

The sound of a gunshot long since fired rings in Ash's ears. Ash's eyes widen and he gasps before he glares at Cole. Ash then roars as he pushes forward. The bladed edge of Exousia extends slightly from the base of the blade, revealing a lining from Asher's silver gems within. The gems in the blade and on his armor glow and the blade of Exousia gets covered in a white flame. The Exousia then cuts through Cole's blade, whose owner jumps back in surprise.

"What?!" He shouts, "Incredibly sharp. So that's what the Sacrifice is capable of."

Ash stands up straight before tapping his helmet with his free hand.

 _'He's signalling me.'_ Cole states, _'He telling me to take off my helmet? Has he lost his mind?'_

Cole gasps as the plates on Asher's armor open up and Ash steps out.

 _'He's serious.'_ Cole declares, _'He's really coming out.'_

Cole chuckles.

"Interesting!" He says, "This is very interesting, Sacrifice! So you want a fist fight?! Well, Sacrifice?!"

Cole removes his helmet and Ash, still hidden behind his own helmet gasps as he sees Cole's face. While back then he had no facial hair and long hair, his face is unchanged from the last time that Ash saw him. Ash growls as he draws his pistol and takes aim at Cole.

"What the hell?" Cole asks as he takes aim with a pistol of his own, "This is what you called me out her for?! At least show me your face! Well, how bout it?!"

Both fighters begin to squeeze the trigger but stop when they hear a shout and turn towards the source.

"Hey!" Ruby calls from a nearby a rooftop. She slams her scythe into the ground behind her.

Ash turns back to Cole who put his helmet back on and his retreating back to a Bullhead, along with the other PMCs. Ash growls as he turns back Ruby, who screams from being shot by Roman's cane. He scoffs before reentering Asher's armor as Penny enters the fight.

Three Bullheads, not including the one Cole is in, begin opening fire on Penny. Penny uses her blades to create a shield and launches two more blades at the wall behind her, pulling Penny backwards. Her swords swirl around her, she they to open their points and build up a large ball of green light. With a punching action, several lasers are shot from the ball, splitting two of the bullheads in half. Penny launches six swords into the side of the last Bullhead, and pulls it down into some of the crates. Ash takes flight after the last two Bullheads, which Roman and Cole are in, but they are faster than he is and he quickly loses sight of them.

'Damn it!" Ash shouts.

* * *

Ash, no longer in Asher's armor and with his helmet removed sits in a car with Penny.

"You should know better than to go running around in a strange city." The driver declares before starting the car.

"I know, sir." Penny says, lowing her head.

"Penny, your time will come..." The driver says.

* * *

Ozpin is holding a Scroll showing a live feed of Ruby at the docks. He closes the video and opens up a communication with Qrow. The only message is: "QUEEN HAS PAWNS." Ozpin hums to himself in consideration before glancing at some of the footage from earlier, showing Ash in Asher's armor.

"So I was right." Ozpin says to himself, "You have return, old friend."

* * *

"Boss, you made it!" One of the mercenaries shout as Cole exits the Bullhead.

"Yeah." Cole says, "Somehow."

Cole then removes his helmet.

"But I let my bonus get away." Cole declares as he takes off his vest.

"Still that was well down, boss." Another mercenary praises, "You went toe to toe with the Knight and you came out even."

"You were right when you ordered us to fall back if there was trouble." The first mercenary says, "They're still counting how many Fang members were caught."

"The lost don't care about money." Cole declares.

 _'But who exactly is the Sacrifice?'_ Cole asks, _'Does he know me? And the way he used those swords... Could he be from Mountain Glenn...? No. That's impossible.'_

* * *

Ash throws his helmet across the Providence Cache and punches the wall. He glances at the mirror and sees a younger version of himself staring back. Ash walks to the mirror and shoots it. Ash then sits down on the floor, his back against the wall, his hands on his head.

 _'Why was he here?'_ Ash asks, _'Did he join up with Torchwick and the White Fang because he had nowhere else to go? If he did, then where is his Goddess now?'_

"Asher?" Ash calls, "The Queen, is her name Salem?"

Asher stays silent as memories come back to him.

 _"Yes." Asher answers, "Salem is the Queen."_

* * *

Roman and Cole enter the dark warehouse. Roman places a case on a table and Cole stands by the doorway.

"How very disappointing, Roman." A woman says.

"Whoa!" Roman quickly turns around and chuckles, "I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..."

"We were expecting... _more_ from you." Cinder says.

"Hey!" Roman laughs, "You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

"And you will continue to do so." Cinder orders, creating a fireball in her left hand, "We have _big_ plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation."

Cinder then turns to Cole.

"And where were you?" She asks.

"Where was I?" Cole responds, "I was fighting the Sacrifice."

"Then why was your team entirely accounted for?" Cinder asks.

"Their commander knows his stuff." Cole smugly replies.

Cinder growls as she takes a step towards Cole, her eyes flaming. Cole smirks as his eyes glow red, leaning closer to Cinder.

* * *

 **And that's the end of Volume 1. Who is Cole Carne? What his relationship with Ash? Who was the woman Ash remembered? How does Ash know Salem? Unlike everything else I've asked, there haven't been any clues left yet. Expect some answers in Volume 2, along with a little more explanation on the relationship between Asher and Ozpin. Volume 2 will be a fun one and filled with details of the past, present, and future.  
**

 **Like most writers I've seen, the next two episodes will be combined into one chapter.  
**


	16. Welcome to Beacon

_**Welcome to Beacon**_

* * *

 _"In order to give your body to the Goddess and join this holy war, there is something you must do." Cole orders._

 _Two gunshots echoed throughout the forest and a young Kermes exits, a pistol in hand, to meet the smiling face of a younger Cole. Other children exit forest as well, including a older girl in a red dress._

 _"Congratulations, you have now been accepted by Salem." Cole declares, "And you can become warriors participating in this holy war."_

* * *

Ash's eyes widen as he shoots up from his bed, his forehead covered in sweat. Ash's silver eyes are lightly glowing and his right hand, the one he used to pull the trigger, is shaking rapidly. Ash clenches his fist and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. When Ash opens his eyes, the glow is gone and the shaking has stopped. He glances at his clock, which reads 9:30 and groans.

* * *

Ash enters Cedric's shop, Exousia in hand.

"Cedric, it's been a while." Ash greets.

"I finished your order." Cedric states, "I've already modified your belts to hold your new equipment."

Cedric points to the belts, the bandolier is now a X harness, with both blades of Astraea attached to it, below the shield.

"And your new weapons are right over here." Cedric declares as he points to two longswords.

They are a dark grey with light grey handles and blue detailing. The blades themselves are white with silver edges and are a pentagon shape. They get thicker from the base to about an eighth of the length, then it becomes narrower until you reach the tip. Unlike Sovereign, these blades have no crossguards.

"Each Eos blade can extend the same way as Exousia." Cedric explains as he makes the blades do so.

Ash traces his finger on the gap between the base of the blades and the edges, lining them with Asher's silver gems. Ash then closes the blades and sheaths them onto his hips, where the blades of Astraea used to go.

 _"It's the Agent Seven Sword." Asher comments, "So, you're finally living up to your title."_

Ash, with his gear in hand, turns to the exit. As he walks out, Ash bumps into someone. He turns to see a girl with medium brown skin and dark red eyes. Her hair is a mint green fashioned in a straight fringe with bangs and two long locks in the back.

"'Scuse me, sorry." She apologizes, "I'm not really from around here. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?"

The girl shows Ash a piece of paper with an address on it.

"No, I don't know." Ash says, "I'm sorry."

"I knew you were lost." A man with grey hair and eyes comment to the girl as she walks away.

Ash raises an eyebrow.

"Actually." Ash calls, "It's right over there. A few blocks down."

Ash points down the street.

"Thank you." The girl says before walking down.

 _"Why did you do that?" Asher asks._

 _'Something seems off.'_ Ash declares, _'Call it intuition.'_

* * *

"So, how much farther?" The boy asks.

Ash is now tailing them from the rooftops.

"A few blocks." The girl answers.

"This place is so dull." The boy complains after groaning.

"Eh, I kinda like it." The girl says, "Tall buildings, diverse culture..."

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket." The boy interrupts.

Ash checks his pocket at the mentioning of pickpocket. He sigh in relief that he has all his things.

"That's every city." The girl declares, stopping.

"Ooh, Emerald!" The boy mocks, "Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!"

The girl, Emerald, glares and groans at the boy, before continuing walking.

"You're no fun today." The boy says after groaning, following her.

* * *

Ash sits on top of a store, Tukson's Book Trade. He tapped into Tukson's scroll to listen in.

"Be right there!" Tukson declares.

After a short pause, he continues.

"Welcome to 'Tukson's Book Trade', home to every book under the sun!" Tukson says, "How may I... How may I help you?"

"Just browsing." The boy answers, slamming a book shut .

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of _The Thief and The Butcher_?" Emerald asks.

"Yes we do." Tukson answers.

"That's great." Emerald says, excitedly.

"Would you... like a copy?" Tukson asks.

"No, just wondering." Emerald answers, the boy slamming another book shut, "Oh, oh! What about _Violet's Garden_? In paperback?

"He's got it." The boy answers, "Hardback too."

"Ooh, options are nice." Emerald declares.

"Eh, no pictures." The boy comments, slamming a third book shut, "Hey! Do you have any comics?"

"Near the front." Tukson answers.

"Oh, no, wait!" Emerald says, "What... about... _Third Crusade_?"

"Um..." Tukson begins after a pause, "I... don't believe we carry that one."

"Oh." The boy reacts, slamming a fourth book shut.

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asks.

"Tukson's Book Trade." Tukson responds.

"And you're Tukson?" Emerald asks.

"That's right." Tukson answers.

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?" Emerald asks.

"Yes." Tukson states.

"And, what was it again?" The boy asks.

"'Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun.'" Tukson recites.

 _"Except_ the _Third Crusade_." The boy states.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson defends.

"It's false advertising!" The boy counters.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald declares, her tone shifting, "I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that. And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?"

"Yes." Tukson answers.

"And you know why we're here?" Emerald asks.

"Yes." Tukson answers.

"So..." Emerald begins, "...are you going to fight back?"

"Yes!" Tukson declares, claws extending from his fingertips.

Suddenly, Ash, wearing Asher's armor, smashes through the roof, landing on the ground in a crouching position. The armor has changed in the two weeks that have passed. Its now sleeker, with less gaps between the plates. Ash didn't bring any of his weapons except Sovereign, in case the two recognized him by them. Ash slowly stands up, the gems in his armor briefly flashing before staying as a steady glow.

"Stand down." Ash orders, his helmet distorting his voice.

Ash points his fists at Tukson and Emerald, the gems on his forearms glowing brighter as magic builds within them. Emerald slowly reaches for her revolvers and the boy takes a combat stance. Tukson is the first to act. He jumps off of the counter and swings at Ash, who fires a blast from the gem, knocking Tukson into the wall and burning a hole through his brown shirt and partially through his white shirt beneath.

"Anyone else?" Ash turns back to Emerald and the boy, but sees they're gone.

Ash growls as he turns back to Tukson, pointing both his fists at him.

"Cooperate or die." Ash threatens.

Before any of them to act, a red beam that is similar to the white beams Ash's weapons fire, smashes through the window and into Tukson chest, piercing his heart and killing him immediately. Ash turns to the direction of the shot and finds no one.

"Who was that?" Ash asks.

 _"Someone I think I know." Asher declares, "But I can't-"  
_

"You don't remember." Ash interrupts, "Great."

Ash jumps up, climbing through the hole he made in the ceiling. He jumps down into an alleyway behind the shop, checking his surroundings for any people. Once he is sure the coast is clear, Ash disengages Asher's armor and recovers his other weapons.

* * *

Roman and Cole watch as White Fang soldiers unload crates from Bullheads. Emerald and Mercury enter the warehouse and approach them.

"Oh, look!" Roman says, "She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!"

Roman walks behind then and wraps them in a group hug as he speaks.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald requests as she and Mercury free themselves from Roman's grip.

" _That_ was a joke." Roman says as he holds a piece of paper, "And _this_... _just_ might tell me where you two have been all day."

"What?!" Emerald checks her pockets before groaning.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart." Roman declares, "Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something. Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald deflects.

"Yeah, I would." Roman declares, "Now where have you been all day?"

"Failing at cleaning up your problem." Cole declares, "Luckily, I had it covered."

"We had it under control." Mercury claims.

"The sudden appearance of the Sacrifice says otherwise." Cole declares with a smirk, "For the son of an assassin, you're not very good at killing. If only your father survived instead of you, he would've had it under control."

Mercury growls and Cole draws his pistol, pointing it at Mercury.

"You forget, I don't fear your boss." Cole says, "So I certainly don't fear you."

"Do you now?" Cinder comments as she enters the room from a level above.

She steps onto a lift which lowers her to their level.

"No, I don't." Cole declares.

"Cinder!" Emerald calls, excitedly.

"Did I not _specifically_ instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?" Cinder asks.

"I just thought..." Emerald begins.

"Don't think..." Cinder orders, "Obey."

"Yes ma'am." Emerald says, "It won't happen again."

"And _you._ " Cinder turns to Cole, "Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

Cole gestures towards Roman.

"Uh..? Eh..?" Roman points to his left.

"Eh..?" Roman points to his right.

"EHHHHH!" Roman gestures behind him.

" _Sorry_ if we've been a little busy stealing _every_ speck of Dust in the Kingdom!" Roman says.

"You're an _inspiration_ to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury insults.

"Look around, kid." Roman counters, "I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, _and_ we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and _rounds_ than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, _if_ you guys wouldn't mind filling me _in_ on your grand master plan, it _might_ actually make my next string of robberies go a little _smoother!_ "

"We're done with the Dust." Cole declares, "Now it's time for Phase Two."

"We're moving." Cinder explains, "Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"My mercenaries are already preparing for your arrival." Cole states before walking away, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury following.

Cole stops.

"Don't forget your place, Roman." Cole warns, "Even if you're more valuable than most, you're still just a pawn in this game."

"And what are you?" Roman retorts.

"I'm a knight." Cole declares as his eyes start glowing red.

* * *

As Ash returns to Beacon, he looks up to see four Atlesian Airships descend upon Beacon. Three are standard frigates and the fourth is shaped like an arrow head, with blue on the top half and light grey on the bottom. The back, where the two primary thrusters are located also have four wings, splayed out in an X formation. A third away from the front of the ship are five large containers, each designed to separate and operate as their own, smaller, airship. Ash growls as he recognizes the vessel, the PAS-70 also known as the Divine Intervention, the main airship of Providence. One of the five containers separates and lands on the ground, Ash walks towards it to see which agents are now in Vale. When the container sends out the docking ramp, Ash stands at the bottom with his arms crossed and sighs as he sees the three women who exit. Ash only recognized two of them, which would mean the third one is the replacement of Vermilio Dye.

The first one, Cora Nilla, who's around Ash's age, has long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a skirted coat of similar design to Ash's coat. Around her waist is a red belt with a golden buckle, with her revolver holstered on her right side. She also wears red leggings, white boats with black detailing and red soles, and white gloves with red cuffs. The second one, Cataline Maple, and clearly the youngest, somewhere in her mid teens, has light brown pigtails and golden eyes. She wears a near identical outfit to Cora, but instead of leggings, she has thigh high stockings and the colors are changed. her coat is cyan instead of white and the trimming is white instead of red. Her gloves are also azure with black cuffs, her belt is white instead of red, her boots are cyan with azure soles, and her stockings are white with black hems. Cataline has a dagger sheathed on the back of her belt. The last one, who's in her late teens, has a black ponytail and orange eyes. Her outfit is also similar, but she has knee high stockings instead of thigh high ones. Her coat is forest green with moss green trimming, her belt is moss green, her gloves are black with moss green cuffs, her boots are forest green with moss green detailing and black soles, and her stockings are black with moss green detailing near the hem. Her weapon is also holstered on the back of her belt, but its collapse, so Ash can't identify what it is.

"Oh great, it's you." Cora spits with malice.

"Nice to see you too." Ash brushes her off, "Somebody care to explain what the hell is going on?"

"Unfortunately we're stuck here with you." Cora explains, "The General's orders."

Cataline steps in front of Cora.

"The likelihood of a White Fang attack has increased, we were sent here as a counter measure." Cataline states.

Ash glances at the third member,

"I take it you're Iris Azura?" Ash asks.

"I take it you're Ash Snow." Iris responds with a smirk.

"No he's not." Cora interrupts, "Ash Snow is dead. That's his fault."

She turns to Ash.

"It's bad enough that you're his replacement," Cora complains, "I'm not calling you by his name."

"Then don't." Ash counters, "Call me Vermilio Dye, and be the only one here who does so. Not my problem."

Iris walks over to Ash.

"Nobody ever talks about the old Ash Snow," Iris whispers to him, "Were they... close."

"Very." Ash states, "Not intimately, but you get the picture."

Ash looks around, noticing other students staring at them.

"So what's the cover story?" Ash asks.

"Cover story?" Iris repeats.

"We're all here, together, in similar outfits." Ash lists, "Seems suspicious. So are we using the usual private military company or did it change while I was here?"

"No changes." Cataline declares, "Officially, we're here to fill in the gaps in one of our members' teams, now becoming Team SCCI. The General is discussing the details with Headmaster Ozpin."

"Team SCCI. That makes me the leader." Ash notes, "Hope you're okay with that."

Ash stares directly at Cora as he speaks. She scoffs and turns away.

"Any other agents up there?" Ash asks, glancing at the Divine Intervention.

"Yes." Cataline answers, "But the airship is returning to Atlas in a few hours, anyone you want to say hello to?"

"There's something I want the scientists to study for me." Ash answers, "I'd also like my weapons to be outfitted with sights that are connected to the earpiece's lens. But that can wait. For now, I should be getting you acquainted with Beacon, after nightfall we'll move my equipment from the dorm to the Assault Container. Grab your things, we're going to the dorm first."

* * *

The newly formed Team SCCI enters Beacon's library.

"This is the library." Ash declares, "The Providence database is far more expansive, so I don't expect we'll be here a lot."

Ruby spots Team SCCI nearby and calls Ash over, his new team following. Sun and Neptune are also there, Blake nowhere to be seen.

"Who're they?" Weiss asks.

"Friends from work." Ash answers.

"Work?" Jaune asks.

"I worked for a PMC in Atlas." Ash lies, "It's where I learned to fight."

"This is Team RWBY." Ash states, pointing at each member as he names them, "Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. Blake must be somewhere else. That's Team JNPR. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. And that's half of Team SSSN. Sun and Neptune."

"Have we met?" Sun asks.

"We just did." Ash answers.

"When did you...?" Weiss begins before stopping, "The docks?"

Ash nods to confirm her assumption.

"This is my new team, Team SCCI." Ash begins, "Cora, Cataline, and Iris."

"So you all learned from the same place?" Yang asks, "Does that mean they're all as skilled as you?"

"Not exactly." Ash answers, "We all had prior training before we joined. Based on our background some of us are more skilled than others and we each learned different things. I'm specialized in fighting against people using close quarters. Cora is a gun expert, Cataline is experienced in fighting Grimm, and Iris is a marksman."

Cataline takes a look at the board Team RWBY is playing Remnant on.

"Vale's winning." Cataline notes, "And Vacuo's in trouble."

"Do you know how to play?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah." Cataline answers, "Ver- I mean, Ash and Cataline used to play with me all the time."

"Were you about to call him Vermilio?" Weiss asks, "Penny called you that, too."

"Vermilio was a friend." Ash lies, "He would be the fourth player, but he... died a couple years ago."

Cora clenches her fists as Ash mentions his predecessor.

"But why would Penny think you're Vermilio?" Weiss asks.

"White hair." Ash lies, "I didn't dye it back in Atlas."

"So which one of you was the best at this game?" Weiss asks, hoping for some help.

"Trying to get an edge?" Ash teases.

"Weiss is just mad that she's the worse player." Yang says, looking at her own forces, which aren't doing that much better, "But since you're offering."

Ash glances at Cataline's hopeful face.

"You wanna help her?" Ash asks.

Cataline nods, excitedly.

"We'll catch up later." Ash says, "Don't beat them too bad."

Ash, Cora, and Iris walk away, leaving Cataline to play.

* * *

The three members of Team SCCI arrive at their dorm. Since Ash's bed is the one on the far left, Cora takes the one on the far right. Iris doesn't choice any bed, letting Cataline get a choice when she comes back. Cora stares at the picture of Team SLVR on Ash's side table.

"Which one was the target?" Cora ask.

"Her _name_ was Ivory." Ash says as he points her out in the picture.

Cora raises an eyebrow and Iris takes a look at the picture. She stares at Ash's eyes, so lively, as opposed to the cold eyes that he has now. Ash places his scroll down on the side table, creating a hologram displaying the four faces of Team SCCI.

"I'm securing a channel so we can communicate." Ash declares, "Tell Cataline when she gets here."

"Where will you be?" Iris asks.

"Listening." Ash declares as he puts on his earpiece.

* * *

After a while, Cataline enters the dorm, a smile on her face.

"How'd it go?" Iris asked.

"That Neptune guy was good, he won." Cataline answers, "But I almost had him."

"We may have a problem." Ash declares.

"What?" Cora asks.

Ash takes out his earpiece and plays the audio through his scroll.

"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye." Ruby's voice plays.

"Our plan may have to be altered." Ash declares.

"When did we have a plan?" Iris asks, "I thought we were sent here as security."

Ash glances at Iris with an eyebrow raised.

"The Atlesian fleet can handle defensives." Ash declares, "They wouldn't need Providence for that. We're here to launch a preemptive strike. If this is like my last mission, we weren't supposed to engage until the mission at the end of this semester. Either way, we'll modify our assault to coincide with theirs."

"This is why I hate teenagers." Cora complains.

"Hey!" Cataline whines.

"Besides you." Cora corrects.

"None of you are to participate in combat here at Beacon." Ash declares, "In the off chance that you are spotted by Team RWBY, we don't need you recognized by your weapons or Semblances."

"What about you?" Cora asks.

"I just got some new equipment today." Ash answers, "I'll just use those."

Ash glances at Cataline, who is sitting next to him on his bed.

"Need something?" Ash asks.

"I really missed you." Cataline says, hugging Ash's torso.

"I missed you too." Ash admits, rubbing Cataline's head.

They watch as Cora grabs a change of clothes and a towel before entering the bathroom.

"Did you miss Cora?" Cataline asks as Ash moves arm from her head to around her shoulder.

"In a way." Ash answers, "Seems like she doesn't."

"Of course she misses you." Cataline argues, "You two were always so lovey dovey before."

"It wasn't like that." Ash denies, "We... Just drop it, Cataline. Please."

Cataline nods and leans her head against Ash's shoulder. They stay like that for a while, during which Cora exits the bathroom, Ash is sending notes to Laura while Cataline watches.

"After all this time and you still haven't adapted to our sleep schedule." Ash notes as Cataline yawns.

Cataline opens her mouth to retort, but she yawns again.

"Get some sleep." Ash orders, "I'll listen to Team RWBY's plan and send the data to Laura."

Cataline yawns a third time and goes to the bathroom to change. Ash sighs as he puts his earpiece in, rewinding the audio recording so he can hear Team RWBY's plan.

 _"You're in luck." Asher comments, "It seems our goals fall in lines with Providence's. But remember that our mission comes before all."_

 _'I know, Asher.'_ Ash declares, _'Believe me, I know.'_

* * *

 **Team SCCI (Sky if you couldn't figure it out), all agents of Providence. Next chapter, we'll see exactly what they can do, individually and together.**

 **Iris is Vermilio Dye's replacement. Each Providence Agent has a specific role, Iris Azura's being marksmanship. So once upon a time, Ash was sniper.  
**

 **And Cole is a knight... Is he like Ash, or something different? This whole chess thing will be explained this volume, so stay tuned and find out. Who is the girl in the red dress? Is it Cinder, or someone new? Who is the person Ash killed? Will it be a problem in the future? All these questions and more will be answered.  
**


	17. A Minor Hiccup

_**A Minor Hiccup**_

* * *

A bullhead flies through the skies towards a dock. As the airship lands, Ash, in Asher's armor, watches from atop a nearby crane. The airship takes off and begins flying away, and Ash runs along the arm of the crane before jumping off of the edge, nosediving towards the ground. Ash deploys Asher's helmet and then takes flight. He swoops under the bullhead before turning around and flying towards the cockpit. Ash draws one of the blades of Astraea, converting it into its rifle mode, and fires into the cockpit, shattering the glass. Ash then lands inside, holstering Astraea on his back.

"I think you both know where this is going." Ash declares.

The pilot and copilot get out of their seats and charge at Ash. Ash punches the copilot and then kicks the pilot, knocking them down. Ash creates a small silver gem and places it above the two. The gem floats there and it creates a dome, trapping the two pilots. Ash then makes his way to the bullhead controls, leveling the airship and disengaging Asher's helmet.

"Hey." One of the pilots called, "I know you. From Atlas."

Ash glances at him.

"What you don't remember me?" The pilot asks, "I'm the one who killed your friend. Ash."

Ash glares at the pilot.

"I remember." Ash states, disengaging the magic barrier around the pilots.

Ash then grabs the pilot and looks into his eyes.

"And you're never going to hurt anyone again." Ash declares.

While Ash is distracted, the other pilot grabs one of the Eos blades from Ash's waist.

Ash turns as he hears the blade extend, white flames surrounding its edge.

"You're dead." The pilot declares before stabbing Ash in the chest.

Ash gasps in shock as everything around him fades returning Ash to the white abyss. He and Asher are performing training exercises by having Ash face significant people from his past.

"Did pretty good up until then." Ash notes.

 _"Then you were killed." Asher states, "Pretty good won't cut it. You showed your face."_

"The armor is extremely uncomfortable on my skin." Ash counters.

 _"You let your emotions get the best of you." Asher says, "Now let's go again."_

"Again?" Ash asks, "We've done this training exercise four times."

 _"That's not enough." Asher declares, "Again!"_

"Yes, sir." Ash says, sarcastically.

 _"Focus." Asher orders as Ash deploys the helmet._

Four combatants appear in front of Ash as Asher fades away, the white abyss becoming a shipping yard. Ash grabs the arm of the first to approach him, who was swinging a sword. Ash throws him to the side while kicking the second combatant. The third tries to punch Ash, but he catches his fist and flips him over. The fourth one shoots at Ash, but he leans back to dodge. Ash cartwheels to the combatant, wrapping his legs around his neck while on his hands and throwing him as he flips to his feet. The first combatant returns, but sweeps his legs, while the combatant is in air, Ash knees him in the stomach with one leg before kicking him with the other.

A fifth combatant appears, taking the shape of Cole Carne. He smirks before his helmet forms. Cole then draws his sword, slashing downwards as he leaps towards Ash. Ash blocks with the shield on Exousia and ducks under the second swing, taking a few steps backwards. Cole stabs at Ash, but he performs a backwards handspring, letting Cole stab his blade into the ground. Cole dashes forward and stabs, but Ash blocks with Themis before jumping back to avoid a swing. Cole performs two spin kicks, one with each leg, but Ash dodges them both. Ash stays on the defensive, waiting for his opening. he blocks and dodges all of Cole's attacks and has yet to counter. Finally finding his moment, Ash grabs Cole's wrist and activates Exousia's blade. He then slashes upwards, cleaving Cole in two.

* * *

Ash opens his eyes and sees that he is no longer in his mindscape, now back to reality. He glances at the clock and internally groans as he waits for classes to end. Ash looks to his right, seeing Cataline using his shoulder as a pillow while she sleeps through Port's story. Ash looks past Cataline to see Iris drawing in a small notebook. Ash looks at the unfinished drawing and sees that it appears to be her weapon, though not in its collapsed state. Ash turns to his left to see Cora twirling the ends of her hair around her finger as she boredly listens to Port. Ash lets out a sigh as he closes his eyes again, turning his head to look forward.

* * *

Team SCCI stands in the Assault Container. The inside of the airship is bare, with six pods similar to one in the Providence Cache. Only four of them are filled. In the center of the space is table, and on it Ash and Cora are working on Ash's Providence armor. They open up the back, removing an orb from it, the power source. The orb glows purple, as the Gravity Dust within it stays active.

"Unlimited power in the palm of our hands." Cora comments.

"The PK-308's Orbital Reactor." Iris notes, "The predecessor to my Kavacha, the PK-316."

"It's name is the Watcher." Ash declares.

"Well, the _Watcher_ is a third generation model." Iris states, "That technology's outdated."

"Which is why we're putting the Orbital Reactor into a new suit." Ash counters, "The PK-313, the Kavacha Swords."

"Speaking of which." Ash says, "Your Kavacha, the Ranger, whose Orbital Reactor does it use?"

"She uses the Blade's Orbital Reactor." Cora answers.

"I never understood what makes them so special." Iris declares, "It's just Dust."

"There are only 50 Orbital Reactors." Ash states, "The circumstances for their creation is above our level of clearance, but they cannot be created again. My guess would be it involved the usage of a Semblance."

Cora lets go of the orb and lets Ash hold it on his own. She walks to one of the pods and opens it, revealing his new suit, the Swords. The jumpsuit is similar to the Watcher, Ash's previous suit, but the arms are mostly black with blue on the biceps and the hands, and the black on the jumpsuit has a scale pattern. The armor itself is not as sleek and instead is more angular. The armor on the arms is layered, building it's way up to the shoulders. The visor on the helmet only covers the eyes and nose, and the white armor covers the rest of his head. Cora takes the armor out of the pod and rests it down on its stomach next to the Watcher. She opens the back of the Swords and helps Ash put the Orbital Reactor inside. Once they are sure the reactor is in place, they close the suit and put it back in its pod.

"So what are the new features of Generation 3.5?" Ash asks.

"The suits are now modified to work with the new Providence Network." Cora explains, "It has all the functions of your new earpiece and a few more. It's estimated to have be six times more powerful than the third generation suits."

Cataline skips to the table and puts her scroll into a spot on the side as Ash and Cora place the suits back into pods. A hologram showing the mission plan is projected on the face of the table.

"Laura has given us the details on the mission." Cataline explains, "We're going to use the Weiss' scroll to hijack the files she's planning on downloading from the SDC. Ash and Iris will follow Blake to the White Fang meeting and infiltrate it. Cora and I will follow Yang. She believes Yang is going to a club owned by a Hei Xiong, aka Junior. His background matches and he did recently have an altercation with her."

"There is to be no contact with Team RWBY." Ash states, "If there are no question..."

Nobody says anything.

"Then suit up." Ash orders.

Cataline goes to take her scroll, but it beeps and the display changes.

"It seems Team RWBY has some company." Ash comments, "The plan is the same, but be ready if they make any alterations."

* * *

Team SCCI, now suited up, enter the cockpit of the Assault Container. Cora's armor, the PK-311 or the Kavacha Fighter, has the similar jumpsuit to Ash's but the blue is red and also covers the shoulders. The armor is slightly more bulky, but takes the sleeker curves. The helmet is shaped like that of a centurion, but without the crest. The silver visor covering the portion of her face that would normally be left open. Cataline's armor, the PK-315 or the Kavacha Slayer, has an identical jumpsuit to Cora's, but red is white. The armor itself is cyan with azure detailing. Her's is more box like than Cora's but has the same bulkiness. Cataline's helmet was near identical to Ash's, minus the color differences. Iris' armor is the sleekest with a curvy and round design. Her jumpsuit has moss green as the secondary color and the armor is forest green with moss green as the detailing. On her shoulders, hips, thighs, and the side of her calves are black pouches. Iris' helmet is also similar to Ash's and Cataline's.

The airship takes off. They fly to a part of the city of Vale between the White Fang meeting and Junior's Club. Team SCCI puts the Assault Container into autopilot and approach the rear. In the hangar of the Assault Container are four motorcycles, each matching the armors of the Providence agents. They get on and drive out, entering free fall. With the push of a button, the motorcycles shift, becoming gliders which the four agents use to land, before converting back into motorcycles and driving to their respective locations.

* * *

Cole and Roman watch as crowds of Faunus form outside. They retreat out of sight and to the stage, where the Atlesian Paladin is resting.

"I want you to use this should anything go wrong." Roman explains.

"A new Atlesian model?" Cole asks.

"It was a development testing machine but the Flames of Destruction engineers tuned it up." Roman explains.

"You want me to beat a Huntsman with this?" Cole asks.

"Or anyone else who tries to crash the party." Roman says.

"I guess Cinder would be more cautious now that her kids screwed up." Cole comments.

Cole places his hand on the Atlesian Paladin, feeling the power within it course through him. Cole's eyes begin glowing red as he turns back to Roman.

"The parties gonna start soon, better take your seat." Cole remarks as he enters the suit.

* * *

 **A shorter chapter because the scenes between Weiss, Ruby, and Penny are unseen by any of our, now four, protagonists.**

 **And PK stands for Providence Kavacha, if it wasn't obvious.**

 **Cole will the Paladin's pilot instead of Roman. Will that change anything? Stay tuned and find out.**


	18. Painting the Town

_**Painting the Town...**_

* * *

Cora and Cataline tail Yang as she approaches Junior's bar.

"Laura's predictions are really amazing." Cataline comments as they park.

"Focus on the mission." Cora chastises.

"Sorry." Cataline apologizes.

They use the gravity Dust in their suits to jump on top the building. Cataline takes out her scroll and begins playing the audio from Yang's scroll.

* * *

Ash and Iris take position across the street from the White Fang meeting. Iris jumps on top of a building and takes out her weapon. It extends into a sniper rifle with a bi-pod. Unlike other Providence firearms, her rifle is equipped with a physical scope. Iris takes aim at Blake and Sun and watches as they enter the building. Ash enters the building through a window and sneaks his way to a position directly above the stage. He looks down to see the Faunus form lines. Those is uniforms to his right, new recruits to his left. Ash disables the external speaker in his helmet so he can't be heard. Ash then activates the external microphone so any audio he picks up is recorded. A bulky man with a full mask and tattoos stands on stage. His uniform is unique, marking him as higher rank.

"Thank you all for coming." The man speaks, "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!"

Ash glares as Roman Torchwick walks on stage.

 **"** Thank you, thank you!" Roman waves mockingly, "Please, hold your applause!"

"What's a _human_ doing here?!" A faunus shouts.

"I'm glad you asked, _Deerie_!" Roman says, "Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the _worst_. Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, _killed_! _But_ , before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I _all_ have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! And they're all _pests_ that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

"Gotta admit he can work the crowd." Iris comments.

"Focus on the mission." Ash orders.

With a snap of Roman's fingers, the curtain falls, and the crowd applauds at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin behind it.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world." Roman explains, "And thanks to my _employer_ , we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, hit the shelves. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

"Laura, send all data on the Atlesian Paladin-290." Ash orders.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" The higher ranking member of the White Fang requests.

* * *

"I don't know!" Junior voice comes from Cora's scroll.

"How can you not know?" Yang asks.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even _seen_ him since the night you first came in here." Junior states, "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

"So where did they go?" Neptune asks.

"What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!" Junior says, annoyed, "Who is this guy?"

"Don't worry about him; worry about _me_ if I don't find out what I want!" Yang orders.

"I already told you everything!" Junior responds, "Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is _something I can relate to!_ "

"This was a waste of time." Cora says as she and Cataline watch Yang and Neptune leave Junior's club.

"I wonder how Ash is doing." Cataline says.

* * *

The White Fang is cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake and Sun being forced to follow along.

Ash begins making his way towards the Atlesian Paladin in order to sabotage it when the lights cut out. Ash's armor automatically switches to Night Vision and he watches as Blake and Sun jump out a window. Ash gasps as the Paladin activates, it immediately turns and charges after the two. Ash makes his way out, having not been seen. Ash gets onto the rooftop that Iris is on and they begin heading towards their bikes.

"Cat, Cora!" Ash shouts, "We need backup. Make your way to our position, we'll be on the move."

* * *

Ash and Iris follow the Paladin on their motorcycles as Blake and Sun jump from rooftop to rooftop. They eventually make their way to the highway, now jumping from car to car. The Paladin smashes all cars out of it's way.

"Iris, dock with me." Ash orders.

Iris drives beside Ash and their motorcycles connect. Iris syncs her controls to Ash, releasing the handlebars and preparing her sniper rifle. Ash begins dodging out of the way of cars as Yang does the same, Neptune behind her on the bike. Neptune glances at Iris and Ash.

"Who're they?!" Neptune asks.

Yang quickly glances at them, but turns back to the road.

"I don't know, just focus on the mech!" Yang shouts.

Iris and Neptune both fire at the Paladin as Cora and Cataline finally arrive, their vehicles in glider more. They switch back to motorcycles and follow behind Ash. Ash then growls as he turns to Iris.

"Take the wheel." Ash orders.

Iris does as she is told as Ash gives her control. Ash stands up and jumps off of the bike, using the gravity Dust to propel himself forward. He lands on a car and jumps off of it, closing in on the Paladin. Ash draws both Eos blades, his silver eyes glowing beneath his helmet. Cole, sensing Ash on the sensors turns the Paladin around and punches. Ash rotates his body to the side and spins rapidly, cutting the arm of the Paladin as he rolls towards it's body. When close enough, Ash dashes forward, stabbing into the machine with both blades. A shockwave of white Aura is launched from the point of impact. Ash then jumps back, splitting the edges of his Eos blades to reveal the silver gems within. They begin glowing as Ash dashes forward. He uses his gravity Dust to orbit around the Paladin, slashing his way down as he rotates around it. As the Paladin stumbles to regain it's footing, Ash jumps and slashes it's back, sending the Paladin over the edge of the highway before Ash jumps back towards the road. Ash then slams into the ground, taking one of his Eos blades and stabbing it into the ground to stop himself from skidding across it. Ash, using the blade to assist himself, stands back up. He turns to see Team RWBY jumping down to face the Paladin. Ash growls as he holsters his Eos blades and walks towards the edge, the other members of Team SCCI pulling up.

"My sensor are detecting incoming Bullheads." Iris informs.

"ETA?" Ash asks.

"About a minute." Iris answers, "We should get down there."

"No." Ash says, "Team RWBY can handle the Paladin. Iris, find a position where you can get a clear shot. The rest of you follow me."

Ash, Cora, and Cataline jump down to the lower level as the Bullheads arrive, mercenaries dropping out.

"Those aren't White Fang?" Cataline states, confused.

"They work for the humans that are in charge of this operation." Ash responds, "Take them out."

The mercenaries immediately open fire as the members of Team SCCI separate. Cora draws her revolver and fires at two of the mercenaries. The stopping power combine with their low Aura reserves causes them to immediately get knocked out. Iris begins firing at all mercenaries that are in the blind spots of her teammates. Always getting headshots and never missing. Cataline draws her dagger and converts it into a machine pistol, firing as she charges. Once close enough, Cataline turns her weapon back into a dagger and slashes as she dashes forward. Ash draws both Eos blades and holds his arms out wide. The blades' edges separate from the base, revealing the lining of silver gems. The gems glow and the Ash charges forward. Iris shoots one mercenary, but his Aura doesn't immediately break, so she shoots his gun out of his hand and then shoots him in the knee. Cataline jumps into the air and rains down bullets from above, slowing her decent with her gravity Dust. Ash stabs through one mercenary and pulls his blade out while spinning, also removing his second Eos blade from another mercenary behind him. Ash turns and dashes to a third mercenary, slashing upwards with both blades. He cuts of the mercenary's left arm and leaves and long gash on his chest.

A mercenary armed with a katar tries to stab Cataline in the back, but Iris shoots the katar out of his hand. Ash dashes behind the disarmed mercenary and slashes through his waist. Ash then jumps into the air, using his gravity Dust to gain height. He increase gravity, slamming down on top of another mercenary. Ash then rushes to another mercenary and slashes upwards, cutting his arm from the elbow down. The mercenary tries to punch as with his remaining fist, but Ash ducks down while spinning away. He then lunges forward, cutting the mercenary in two as he passes by. Ash quickly raises his blades and crosses them to block a shell from a mercenary on one of the Bullheads. Iris quickly shoots the Bullhead's engines, bringing it down to the ground. Cataline flips through the air, dodging gunfire as she shoots down a couple mercenaries. She turns to see Ash slash his way through two mercenaries while charging forward.

"You're getting too worked up, Vermilio." Cora says to herself as she notices Ash as well.

Cataline jumps back into the air and shoots down two more mercenaries. Cora shoots her revolver into the air, hitting the pilot of one of the Bullheads, bringing it crashing down on top a few more mercenaries. Cataline uses her small body to easily dodge bullets while firing at her targets. One of the mercenaries tries to run, but Cora shoots him before he can get far.

Ash turns and dashes to the side to avoid gunfire from three mercenaries, the few bullets that hit him are blocked by his armor and Aura. Iris fires at the group who shot at Ash, causing them to separate. Ash then dashes in, slicing the hand off of one of the mercenaries. One of them flanks Ash and shots at his back, but Ash dashes to his left, avoiding the shots. Ash turns and crosses his blades, blocking the bullets of a few mercenaries. Ash turns to dodge a few more shots then blocks again. He is surrounded by mercenaries. Iris shoots the mercenaries surrounding Ash, until only one remains. Ash stands in front of him and slashes upwards, disarming him. Ash turns to look at Iris' sniping position. She lowers her rifle as she stares at Ash. Two mercenaries charge at Ash while he's distracted. Iris notices and quickly raises her sniper, but Ash strikes first. He spins around while lowering his body towards the ground, slashing both of them into pieces. Ash stands straight up with his blades still in hand, blood dripping from them, as Cora walks up beside him to his left. Cataline is on Ash's right and they all turn to see Yang punch the Paladin into pieces, knocking Cole Carmine out of it.

"That's not Torchwick!" Ruby shouts.

Ash's eyes narrow and he begins walking towards Cole.

"That suit wasn't what it was cracked up to be." Cole declares as he stands up.

Cole turns and see's Ash approaching. He smiles as he charges towards Ash. Cole straightens his robotic hand and five blades of red energy expand from his fingertips. The energy is unstable, as evident by the black lightening flickering off of it. He positions his fingers so that the five blades act as one. Cole then slashes downwards, but Ash blocks with one of his Eos blades. Ash pushes Cole backwards, and he disengages the blades.

 _'Those are just like the beam that killed Tukson.'_ Ash notes, _'Asher, Plan B.'_

Ash then charges forward and swings at Cole, but he rolls to the side. Cole grabs Ash's shoulder, but Ash pulls back from his grip before Cole can do anything else. Cole then draws his rifle from his belt and fires two beams, and like the blades, they are unstable red energy. Ash dodges all of the shots as he charges at Cole. Once Ash is close enough, he swings his left Eos blade, cleaving Cole's rifle in two. Cole grabs two grenades from his belt and tosses them at his feet, causing both Ash and Cole to jump backwards.

"Should we help him?" Cataline asks.

"If Vermilio needs help, he'll ask." Cora answers, "Besides, we don't usually fight together, we'll probably just get in his way."

"Keep him still so I can get a shot." Iris requests.

Cole drops his damaged rifle and reactivates his finger blades. Cole charges forward and stabs, but Ash ducks down and slashes at Cole's arm, disrupting the blades. Ash turns around, but Cole grabs his head, raising him into the air. He positions Ash to block Iris from getting a shot. Cole's grip tightens and helmet begins displaying a pressure warning to Ash. In response, Ash raises his Eos blade and tries to cut the arm off, but the blade doesn't cut through, the metal of his robotic limb protecting him in place of his Aura. Cole chuckles.

"That head of yours..." Cole begins, "I'm taking it!"

The pressure warning begins beeping more rapidly and cracks begin forming in the visor. Suddenly, Cole turns to see a white light in the sky. Asher's armor, with all of Ash's other weapons flies in, using a single, larger thruster on the back as opposed to 3 smaller ones. Asher extends Exousia and the blade lights on fire as gems all glow even brighter. Asher then slashes downwards as he lands, cutting off Cole's robotic limb. Ash then pries the arm off of his helmet as Cole backs away.

"ASH?!" Team RWBY all shout.

Ash holsters both Eos blades on the waist of Asher's armor.

"Took you long enough." Ash says before the front of Asher's armor opens up, allowing Ash to enter.

Ash then points Exousia at Cole, the blade still flaming. The thruster activates, lifting Ash slightly off of the ground. Ash dashes forward but before he can strike, a girl with an parasol lands in front of Cole. She opens her parasol to block Ash's blade as both her and Cole shatter like glass. Ash growls as he turns to see a Bullhead flying away.

"Looks like Torchwick's got some new henchmen." Yang comments.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... _fall apart_!" Weiss quips.

Ruby giggle, Weiss smiles, and Blake walks towards Cora and Cataline

"No." Yang berates, "Just... no."

"What-" Weiss questions, "But, you do it!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang counters.

"Was this not it?" Weiss asks.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang responds before following Blake.

"Well, at least I'm trying!" Weiss shouts.

"What are you doing here?!" Ruby asks Ash.

"Our job." Ash answers as helmet Asher's armor disengages and he removes his own, "The real question is: What the hell are you thinking?"

"Excuse me?" Weiss asks, "You're a PMC, not the police."

"A PMC stationed and funded by Atlas, yet allowed to train it's soldiers at a Huntsmen academy in Vale. That sounds alright. " Ash says, his voice laced with sarcasm, "A PMC who sent reinforcements to bolster one of their member's team coincidentally after an criminal organization revealed to have plans that involve tons of Dust. That sounds even better. We were hired by the Council, genius. And the best part of this whole thing, because of you, they now know we're onto them and the only thing we know is that their stationed somewhere in 'the southeast.'"

"I'm sorry." Ruby says quietly.

"You're sorry?!" Ash shouts, "Sorry isn't going to stop the combined effort of two terrorist organization."

"Two?" Blake asks.

"The White Fang and the Flames of Destruction." Ash states, "A perfect combination really. Extremists and Warmongers. How do you expect to fight an enemy if you don't even know what you're up against?!"

"Hey!" Yang shouts, getting into Ash's face, "Back off! Just because you're a year older than us doesn't mean you can treat us like kids."

"I'm an Agent of Providence." Ash states, "And you've just interfered with our mission. I could arrest you, or..."

Ash gestures to the corpses of the mercenaries he killed. Team RWBY all turn away in disgust.

"You killed them." Blake stated, "How could you?"

"They've killed people too." Ash declares.

"You could have knocked them out, like those ones over there." Ruby points to some of the mercenaries that are unconscious.

"When I hold back, people die." Ash declares, looking down and closing his eyes.

"Maybe, but-" Ruby begins.

"It was the Flames of Destruction that killed Vermilio Dye!" Ash growls.

Cora gasps in shock.

"But right until the end, he tried to help the people in need, not fight the Flames of Destruction." Cora argues.

"Meanwhile people died." Ash states, glaring at her.

"Were you...?" Iris asks, in shock, "Vermilio Dye died over two years ago, but you're just... Were you there?"

"I was born there." Ash declares, "Who I once was died there."

"Vermilio..." Cora whispers.

"No!" Ash turns to Cora, having heard her through their armor's COMs, "My codename is Ash Snow. I am an Agent of Providence."

"Codename?" Blake repeats.

Ash ignores her and examines the arm of Cole, crushing the hand with his grip. When Ash loosens his grip, he holds up a red gem, similar to the ones in Asher's armor and Ash's weapons.

 _'Is he another piece in this game?'_ Ash asks, _'Another knight, or something else?'_

"How did you know we'd be here?" Weiss asks.

Ash looks up from the gem and turns to Weiss. He says nothing and begins walking away, but stops and looks over his shoulder back at Team RWBY.

"So...?" Ruby begins, "What happens now?"

Ash sighs.

"I didn't mean what I said. I'm not going to kill you for trying to do the right thing." Ash declares, "But whether we like it, or not, you're involve. We're going to have to trust each other. I understand that you want to help, but this isn't the way. Providence will have to change it's plans because of you and we've lost the element of surprise. We're better prepared to handle this problem, leave it to us."

"So we have to just step aside?" Blake asks.

"I expect you to not pull another stunt like this again." Ash declares, "If you want to help, we do this our way."

Asher's armor disengages and all of his weapons besides his Eos blades fall into his pocket dimension from portals he opens onto the ground.

"Team SCCI." Ash calls, "Let's move."

The Assault Container lands in front of Ash and he walks inside, the rest of his team following. The Assault Container takes off. Team SCCI recovers their bikes and then begin to fly back to Beacon.

* * *

"Ash seems different." Ruby comments.

"We've all seen him like that before." Yang states, "It happens every time he fights."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asks.

"I guess I noticed it because I train with him, but whenever Ash fights, it's as if he's a different person." Yang explains, "He becomes ruthless. It's like he's in a trance."

Yang thinks back to when Ash nearly crushed her with his gravity Dust.

"There was one accident when he nearly went too far." Yang continues, "But I thought it was a one time thing. After seeing what he did back there, I know it wasn't. That was the real Ash. He's a killer."

"But he only kills bad guys?" Ruby asks, "Right?"

"I guess." Yang says, "Would he really be an Agent of Providence if he didn't?"

"Then why'd the others seem so against it?" Weiss asks.

* * *

After Ash puts the airship on autopilot and gets out of his seat, he is sucker punched by Cora.

"You know why I hit you, right?" Cora asks, "Our identities fall under the same level of secrecy as the Orbital Reactors. Why did you reveal yourself like that?"

"What's the true strength of a wolf?" Ash asks as he rubs the cheek that got punched.

"Ummm...?" Iris stutters, "What?"

"It's not its fangs, speed, or skill." Ash explains, "It's the pack. As Agents of Providence we are trained to inspire loyalty in a few capable locals."

"You are so stubborn." Cora says as she reaches for her revolver, "You're really asking for it."

Cora draws and takes aim at Ash.

"You're becoming a danger to the rest of us." Cora claims.

"Knock it off, Cora!" Cataline insists as she pulls her arm down.

"If we let him get away with this kind of crap, he'll be putting our lives at risk." Cora argues, "The plan is still in it's infancy, we cannot afford to slip up."

"I'm not leaving." Ash declares as he draws Exousia from his pocket dimension and aims it's pistol at Cora, "I'm not leaving Providence and I _am_ an Agent of Providence."

Cora pulls her arm from Cataline and takes aim.

"Put it down, Ash!" Cataline insists.

"Look." Iris calls, "I know I'm the new one here, but all of us here were chosen by Kismet. There's a reason Ash was made an agent."

"Answer me one question, Ash." Cora demands as she lowers her gun, "Why do you deserve to be an Agent of Providence?"

Ash lowers Exousia and then stands up.

"My existence is the reason." Ash answers.

"What?" Cora asks.

"Because I'm alive." Ash responds, "I'm still alive."

"What about the Flames of Destruction?" Iris asks, "You killed them."

"All of them dead is at least twice as many avenged." Ash declares, "They were murderers."

"And now you're one too." Iris comments.

"Are you serious, Ash?!" Cataline shouts.

"You murdered dozens of them!" Iris adds, "And you don't feel anything!"

"No, I don't." Ash states, "As Agents of Providence we have free reign to eliminate our opposition. By any means necessary."

"Do you hate the Flames of Destruction that much?" Cataline asks.

"Do you have a problem with me hating them?!" Ash asks.

Ash begins walking out of the cockpit to the cargo hold when no one responds.

"I'll kill them." Ash declares, "I'll kill them all."

* * *

 **Where have I been? Writers block, life, working on a new story, scrapping the second half of this story and revising it, and rewriting many scenes in this chapter.  
**

 **And the extended modes on Exousia and the Eos blades are designed to bypass Aura. Those are pretty much kill modes.**


	19. Infighting

**_Infighting_**

* * *

Yang knocks onto the door of Team SCCI's dorm room. After a short wait, Cora opens the door.

"Yang, right?" Cora recalls, "What is it you need?"

"Do you know where Ash is?" Yang asks, "He's not in any of his usual spots."

"He's training right now." Cora answers.

"Well, he's not in his little alcove." Yang notes.

"He's using the gravity chamber on our airship." Cataline states from behind Cora.

"Can you take me to him?" Yang asks.

"I'm not too sure if that's a good idea." Cora responds, "It's against protocol."

"I promise not to say anything." Yang says, "And I won't touch anything."

Cora stops to consider.

"No." She decides.

"It's just Yang." Cataline argues, "It's not like she's going to sabotage the ship."

"Then you take her." Cora counters, "I'm not getting in trouble if you get caught."

"Why are you so boring?" Iris asks, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Boring? I'm sorry that I actually care about our mission." Cora sarcastically replies.

"You mean our mission to sit here and wait?" Iris asks, "Or do you mean our mission that Yang may be helping us with?"

"It's not a good idea." Cora warns.

"And why not?" Iris questions, "Are you going to try to shoot us like you did your psycho boyfriend?"

"Ash is not my boyfriend!" Cora quickly defends.

"You tried to shoot Ash?!" Yang interjects.

"Oh, she didn't mention it?!" Iris responds, "Apparently trusting his friends with his identity is against the rules at Providence."

"You know damn well why those are the rules." Cora argues, "I could never understand why Kismet thought pairing me up with children was a good idea."

"Excuse me?" Iris retorts, "I'm older than you are. So watch who you're calling a child, Miss Perfect Soldier."

Cataline quickly grabs Yang's hand and pulls her into the hallway.

"We should just go." Cataline suggests.

"But what about your team?" Yang asks, "And the rules. I understand if you can't take me. You could just go by yourself and tell Ash that I wanna see him."

"Ash said that you're a good listener." Cataline admits, "And I need to get somethings off my chest."

The two begin walking aimlessly down the halls of the dormitory.

"Team SCCI is a disaster." Cataline admits, "Ash is being purely focus on his grudge against the Flames of Destruction and wants to kill them all. Cora wants everyone to be perfect examples of Agents of Providence and acts like we're machines. Iris is trying to get the hang of things but with this team it's hard for her to get an idea of what's normal."

"And you?" Yang asks.

"I just want everyone to get along." Cataline says, "We've known each other for years. It shouldn't be like this."

"How exactly did you meet?" Yang asks.

"Cora was the first to join." Cataline explains, "She refuses to tell us when exactly she joined but it seems like she grew up with Providence, so she joined when she was younger than I was when I joined and I was 12. Ash joined next. He's going onto his sixth year. I joined after that, I just passed four years with Providence. Iris joined a few months ago."

"Okay, that's when." Yang states, "But how did you meet?"

"I can't tell you." Cataline answers, "The rules force us to secrecy, even from each other. I don't really know anything about any of the other members. There's not much else I could really tell you about us except for our relationships with each other."

"So do that." Yang suggests.

"Ash and Cora were close." Cataline states, "I know they liked each other. They never really progressed far because of... I'm sorry."

"What is it?" Yang asks.

"We've lied to you." Cataline states, "Ash Snow is the second codename Ash used. His first was Vermilio Dye. He changed it after his predecessor, the original Ash Snow, died. Ash used to have a different specialization in Providence. The original Ash was our close quarters fighter and Ash was our marksman. After the original died, Ash was made our close quarters fighter and changed his name to honor the last Ash Snow. Iris was recruited as our new marksman in Vermilio's absence. At the time you didn't really know about the code names and that stuff, so..."

"It's okay, I get it." Yang says.

"The original Ash was like Cora's best friend. They had a brother-sister relationship." Cataline explains, "He was also Ash's partner. The original died on a mission against the Flames of Destruction, Ash blamed himself. Cora blamed Ash. It changed them and tore their relationship apart. I think he came here just to get away from her, and Providence in general. We only got back in contact with him because of the accident at the dock."

"Who were they to you?" Yang asks.

"Only this Ash and the original Ash knew this, but I'm an orphan." Cataline states, "My parents died during the mission where they met me. Providence protocols suggests that agents make connections with the people around them during their missions, sorta like what Ash did with you. That's how I met them. When they were leaving, I snuck onto their ship. Some of the older agents wanted to send me back, but the original Ash vouched for me. So they put me through their tests to figure out what specialization to give me. Ash wasn't a fan. He tried his best to give me as normal of a life as he could."

"Why would Ash do that?" Yang asks, "He doesn't seem to care much for a normal life."

"Ash was forced to grow up early." Cataline answers, "He never had a chance for a normal life. He's been fighting, and killing, since he was a small child. He never told anyone why, but the years of combat experience, one of the few things we are allowed to know about each other, is listed on his file. He started fighting when he was just five. And I'm not talking about training, I mean actual combat."

"If he wasn't with Providence back then, what was he doing?" Yang asks.

"Only Ash knows." Cataline says, "And I don't think it's something he'd like to share."

"Does Ash seem different to you?" Yang asks.

"He's colder." Cataline states, "Ash was never this serious. I'm not sure if it's because of the original Ash leaving his life or because of the Flames of Destruction coming back into it."

Cataline sighs.

"The reason why you haven't seen Ash outside of classes in a while is because Cora suggested for his removal of Providence." Cataline informs, "Providence didn't kick him out, but they have confined him to our airship until further notice."

"He wasn't supposed to tell us about Providence was he?" Yang guesses.

"No." Cataline answers, "Sworn to secrecy, remember? I'm not supposed to tell you this either but... Providence is everywhere."

"What?" Yang reacts.

"Because of what Ash did, your entire team is a target." Cataline states, "Everything you do is being monitored by Kismet."

"Who's Kismet?" Yang asks.

"I can't say." Cataline says, "I don't want to make you an even bigger target."

Cataline looks around before tapping a button on her earpiece.

"Kismet knows about this conversation." Cataline states, "I need to go."

"What's going on?" Yang asks.

"Wheels are turning, and as Ash said, you are now involved." Cataline states, "Watch what you do?"

Cataline leaves a confused Yang, and runs back to her dorm.

* * *

Ash floats in the jumpsuit from his Kavacha but none of the plates are attached. The gravity chamber is a large spherical room with five rings of pure gravity Dust constantly orbiting around the room. Currently he is in a no gravity setting. Ash's body is rotating, constantly spinning as he adjusts to weightlessness. Ash, using his scroll, gradually increases the gravity until it reaches normal levels. Now on the ground, Ash sets the level of gravity to 20 times normal. The added weight hits him immediately. Ash nearly buckles under his own weight, but regains his footing. Four hovering drones enter the gravity chamber from an opening at the top. They begin circling Ash. One of the drones fires a shot, and Ash rotates his body to dodge. Another drone fires from behind Ash and he jumps into the air and over the shot. When Ash lands, he collapses to all fours, and struggles to get back to his feet.

One of the drones fires at Ash, who quickly jumps back to his feet to dodge. Ash leans back, dodging a blast and then forward to dodge another one. Ash rotates his body, letting a blast fly past his shoulder and then leans back to let one fly past his face. Ash leans back again to dodge another blast and continues dodging. Despite this, he is rooted in place and unable to take a single step. Eventually one of the drones blasts Ash, barely scrapping his shoulder. This unbalances him, and Ash falls onto his stomach. Ash quickly gets onto his knees and puts up his hands to create an active barrier of Aura to block the next shot, but the other drones shoot Ash from different angles, causing him to collapse.

Ash slowly pushes himself to his feet as the drones charge up another blast. He clenches his fist and furrows his brow. Ash crosses his arms, his eyes and body glowing white. Ash then lets out a roar, spreading his arm as energy pours from his eyes. The sheer power destroys the drones and Ash immediately collapses afterwards. The gravity chamber deactivates, leaving Ash fading in and out of consciousness.

* * *

 _"This battle is a holy war in the name of Salem." Cole Carne's voice echoed._

 _Two children, wielding a poorly made rifles ran down the street using cover from a poorly made building. They reached a crosswalk and opened fire on roaming Grimm._

 _"We shall strike down the infidels who disrespect our traditions and lay waste to the land of Salem." Cole declared._

 _The two children were both killed, left behind. A young Kermes breathed heavily as he took cover inside an abandoned building._

 _"We must not submit to the infidels." Cole declared._

 _An older child ran down a street firing as he charged. He was quickly shot and killed. Kermes turned to the direction of the gunfire and made his way towards it. He fired as he exited the building and gasped as he barely dodged a feather sent back at him from a Nevermore._

 _"By dying in battle, we shall be led into the presence of Salem." Cole declared._

 _Kermes_ _took cover inside another building. He heard the footsteps of a rather large Grimm, but couldn't see it. One of the children launched mortars into the back of the large Grimm. The Grimm shrugged off the explosion and turned to it's attacker. It launched a wave of sharpened feathers, which smashed through the wall Ash was hiding behind. In response,_ _Kermes_ _grabbed his rifle and moved._

 _"This battle is a holy war in the name of Salem." Cole's voice repeated, "We shall strike down the infidels who disrespect our traditions and lay waste to the land of Salem."_

 _Kermes_ _ran through the streets as the Grimm patrolled, searching for survivors. One of them spotted_ _Kermes_ _and charged, but he hid in a small crevice._ _Kermes_ _glared at the Grimm as it approached his hiding spot. Before it could strike, it was swiftly decapitated by a red blade. Kermes gasped in shock as the rest of the Grimm were quickly slaughtered by that red blade. Kermes stared at the blade in awe. He continued to stare as the blade was turned towards him._

* * *

Ash wakes up in his bed with Cora sitting at the foot. She's holding the picture of Team SLVR and staring intensely at Ash in it.

"What happened to us?" Cora whispers, unaware of Ash's presence.

Ash groans as he tries to sit up, startling Cora.

"Easy!" She warns, pushing Ash back down, "Your body couldn't take that many G's. You shouldn't push yourself like that."

"So now you care about my wellbeing?" Ash scoffs.

"That's not fair." Cora argues, "I was being irrational."

"No kidding." Ash comments.

"And so are you." Cora continues, "I get that Ash's death changed us, and then you lost your team, but you need to see that you're not thinking straight."

"I'm fine." Ash insists.

"Are you?" Cora asks, "You were never like this. Even at your worse, you were never this aggressive. Neither was I. I would never raise a hand against another agent, but I was going to shoot you and you were going to shoot me. I don't want us to be like this."

"Cora." Ash calls as he attempts to sit up again.

"Why are you so insistent on killing every member of the Flames of Destruction?" Cora asks, "I know they killed Ash, but still. You're not hunting his killer, you're hunting the group. There has to be more to it. What aren't you telling me?"

Ash thinks back to dream he had when he was unconscious. The memories flash before his eyes.

* * *

 _A young Kermes charged at Cole, both equipped with knives. Kermes slashed then stabbed, but Cole disarmed him in the same fashion he did during Ash's first battle with him. Cole then swung upwards, disarming Kermes and knocked him to ground. The knife clattering across the ground._

* * *

"The Flames of Destruction are terrorists." Ash states, "I'm doing what Providence does best."

"You're not out to massacre the White Fang." Cora declares, "Why are they different?"

"The White Fang fight for a cause." Ash says, "The Flames of Destruction fight because they feel like it."

"What did they do to you?" Cora asks.

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Now that I think about it, you chose the mission when Ash died. Ash wasn't even supposed to be on that mission, but you wanted to fight them." Cora comments, "You hated them long before they killed Ash. They didn't make it personal, it already was."

Ash turns away from Cora.

"What did they do, Ash?" Cora asks.

"That would be breaking the rules." Ash states.

"Fine then..." Cora responds, "A secret for a secret."

Ash grunts in annoyance, lying back down.

"Please." Cora pleads.

"I never knew my parents." Ash states, "I know who they are. I know where they are, but I've have no memories with them. I grew up with the Flames of Destruction. They were my family. We were trained to fight, to kill. We were mercenaries, hired by villages too poor to afford Huntsmen. We took everything from them, and when they had nothing left to give, we pillaged the village. We would kill the men, rape the women, and kidnap the children. I pretty sure that's how I was recruited, but obviously I was too young to remember. One day, Grimm overran our hideout. And _my family_ left me and the other children to die. I was only survivor, and not because my own strength, it was my aunt that saved me. She didn't even know I was there, her goal was to exterminate the Flames of Destruction. She was going to kill me, but she saw the resemblance to my parents, and she knew their child was missing. So she took me in, did her best to undo the indoctrination of the Flames of Destruction."

"How awful." Cora responds, "I really had no idea what you were forced to go through before Providence."

"It was over a decade ago." Ash states.

"It explains a lot." Cora admits, "Like why you were willing to join Providence at all."

Ash hums in agreement, closing his eyes.

"As for me..." Cora begins, "I was raised in a normal home, like you'd find within the Kingdoms. I really like music, and if I could have, I would have liked to pursue that path, but..."

She sighs and looks down.

"Because of my family, I was chosen to be among the third generation Providence agents." Cora comments.

"I've got to say, making music seems to suit you better than the life of an Agent of Providence." Ash declares.

"Maybe I was trying too hard." Cora admits, "But you, I could say the same thing about you. You've been forcing yourself to fight."

"And you're not?" Ash challenges, "What did you mean you joined Providence because of your family?"

"Both my parents were second generation Agents of Providence." Cora explains, "Like you, I never met them. I was recruited because of their death. And that's all I know about them."

"All the members of Providence are sworn to secrecy." Ash declares, sitting back up, "But still, to not tell you about your parents. You're following in their footsteps."

Ash puts his arm around Cora's shoulder and pulls her close. Cora closes her eyes as he leans into his chest.

"It's Kermes." Ash states.

"Huh?" Cora asks, opening her eyes.

"That's my real name." Ash states, "Kermes."

"That's your real name?" Cora asks.

"Yep." Ash declares, "If it's still strange for you to call me Ash, just call me Kermes."

"Are you sure?" Cora asks, "Wouldn't that be weird if others are around?"

"Only Pyrrha knows that my name is Kermes." Ash states, "It'll just be like a nickname."

"Why does Pyrrha know?" Cora asks.

"'A secret for a secret.'" Ash quotes.

"You stole my trick." Cora accuses.

"Gotta admit, it does work." Ash justifies.

"You know, this is the first time we've ever talked like this..." Cora states, "About ourselves. After all these years."

"We've never had to." Ash declares.

Cora nods as she closed her eyes again. The two stay in that position, enjoying each other's company for the first time in about 2 years.

"Kermes..." Cora calls.

"Yeah?" Ash asks.

"Promise me something." Cora requests, "Promise me that when the time comes that we face the Flames of Destruction again, you control yourself."

"I'll try." Ash responds.

"Promise me, Kermes." Cora insists.

"I promise, Cora." Ash says.

 _"Why do you lie to her?" Asher asks._

* * *

 **Remember how I said I love subtle details? Take a look at Ash and Cora's dialogue from this chapter and previous ones and notice the parallels.**

 **I'm also gonna to try to shorten the length between chapters.**


	20. Extracurricular

**_Extracurricular_**

* * *

Cora yawns as she stretches her arms, pushing of the chest she used as a pillow. Cora immediately freezes and heat rises to her cheeks as she realizes where she is.

"So the lovebird is awake." Iris states, exiting the bathroom and drying her hair.

"Not one word." Cora demands.

"So you have a thing for psychopaths, who cares, he's not my boyfriend." Iris teases as she drops the towel into a laundry basket.

Cora opens her mouth to retort, but Iris is hit in the face with a pillow.

"Let me sleep..." Cataline drawls.

"Sorry, Cat." Iris says as she returns the pillow.

Iris chuckles to herself as she turns to Cora, who is gently getting out of Ash's bed. She walks right up to Iris and glares at her.

"Ash is not a psychopath." Cora whispers, "He's just been through a lot."

"Yeah. Yeah." Iris comments, "Whatever. As long as none of you try to shoot me, we're fine."

Cora glances at Ash before sitting on her bed. She reaches into her coat pocket and takes out her scroll, seeing four notifications from Kismet.

"Call me when the others are awake." Cora requests as she heads to the dorm's exit.

"Where are you going?" Iris asks.

"I need to pick up a few things." Cora answers.

* * *

The members of Team SCCI are gathered inside the Assault Container.

"Something wrong?" Ash asks.

"Yes and no." Cora answers, "I'll start with the good news. Astraea and Exousia have been outfitted with sights that connect to your Providence tech and the new feature you requested has also been installed, the Kavacha Sword's helmet is estimated to be finished by the end of the week, and the analysis on those gems you sent in has been completed."

"Took 'em long enough." Ash comments, "You'd think it wouldn't take long to fix a crushed helmet."

"They finished repairs days ago." Cora states, "The engineers just decided to equip the helmet with all experimental tech that's yet to be put into a field test. They're using you as a guinea pig to make up for you 'careless actions.'"

"I take it those are their words and not yours?" Ash responds.

Cora nods.

"And the bad news?" Iris asks.

Cora presses a button on her scroll.

"Ruby..." Penny's voice plays, "I'm not a real girl."

Ash growls as he clenches his fists.

"When was this?" Ash asks.

"During our mission." Cora answers.

"And we're just now hearing about this?" Ash asks.

"Providence only learned about it recently." Cora states, "What Ruby did with Penny was irrelevant compared to the data recorded from her teammates."

"What has Providence done in response?" Ash asks.

"They've increased watch on her." Cora states, "She's been given too much freedom."

"We treat her like a slave." Cataline comments.

"No." Ash counters, "We treat her like a weapon. One that needs to be cared and accounted for at all times. Regardless of whether or not she has a soul, Penny is a machine. The first of her kind. We have to control the variables around her until testing is complete. If we let her roam free, we run the risk of her revealing classified information, like she's already done."

"Isn't Ruby working with us?" Iris asks.

"This happened before that agreement." Cora states, "And Penny's true nature is supposed to be a military secret. Ally or not, they aren't a part of the military."

"So what do we do?" Cataline asks.

"For the moment, nothing." Ash orders, "We don't even let Ruby know that we're aware of Penny's nature. If she starts telling people, then we step in."

Cora puts her scroll away and nods.

"What about the gems?" Ash asks.

"We don't know what they're made off but the silver ones have a more stable atomic structure than the red ones." Cora explains, "They seem to generate power almost like that of an Aura, the red ones output was significantly lower than the silver and the silver one seems to constantly regenerate the power expended. I'll send over the report so you can look it over more thoroughly."

"Thank you." Ash responds, checking his scroll, "Let's go. We still have classes."

* * *

Team SCCI sits and watches as Pyrrha battles Team CRDL. Iris is watching intently, Cataline does so as well, Cora is using the camera in her earpiece to analyze Pyrrha's fighting style, and Ash is not with them.

"And that's the match." Professor Goodwitch declares after Pyrrha's win.

"Lucky shot." Cardin declares before collapsing.

"Well done, Miss Nikos." Professor Goodwitch congratulates, "You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor." Pyrrha responds.

"Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." Professor Goodwitch says as she taps her scroll.

She looks at the crowd.

"Any volunteers? Miss Belladonna?" Professor Goodwitch calls, "You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

"I'll do it." Mercury declares, raising his hand.

 _"Mercury_ , is it?" Professor Goodwitch begins, "Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, _I wanna fight_... her." Mercury declares, pointing at Pyrrha.

" _Me?_ " Pyrrrha asks.

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match." Professor Goodwitch states, "I recommend you choose another partner."

"No, it's fine!" Pyrrha claims, "I'd be happy to oblige."

"Move." Ash calls from behind Pyrrha.

She turns in surprise.

"I'll go." Ash declares.

"Mister Snow, I'm not sure who you think you are, but there's a more civilized method of volunteering." Professor Goodwitch says, "Starting with arriving on time."

Ash glances at the professor before Asher's armor forms around his body.

"You know damn well who I am." Ash declares as the helmet covers his face, "Or is Ozpin keeping secrets from you too?"

The gems all glow brightly as Ash turns to Mercury.

"We have unfinished business." Ash says.

"Very well." Professor Goodwitch agrees.

* * *

Mercury walks down to the arena, sizing up Ash who only has Exousia drawn. He starts by firing a shot from his boot, Ash deflects the attack with the shield on Exousia while drawing the pistol attached to the shield. Ash takes aim and charges up a blast, but stops and releases the pistol, it retracting back into the shield. Mercury takes a few steps to the side then fires again. Ash blocks the strike with his left palm, using his Semblance to absorb the shot. Ash then closes his fist, the gauntlet of Asher's armor launching like a missile. It hits Mercury in the chest and flies back to Ash, reattaching itself to the rest of the armor.

Ash draws both blades of Astraea, converts them to rifle mode and fires at Mercury, who back flips out of the way. Ash then fires a sustained beam, which Mercury runs ahead of. Ash stops firing with one of the rifles and holsters it, drawing Exousia's pistol and shooting Mercury in the side. In his stumble, Ash redirects the sustained beam onto Mercury. He blocks with his arms, using his Aura to protect him. Ash stops firing the beam and holsters that blade of Astraea as well. He then draws both Eos blades, extends them, the gems within them glowing brightly and charges at Mercury, using the thruster on his back to propell him. Mercury jumps over Ash and kicks him in the back of the head, sending Ash into the ground. When Ash pushes himself to his feet, he splits the edges of the Eos blades and the gems within them glow brightly as Ash channels his Aura into them.

* * *

Ruby turns to Emerald, who is sitting behind her.

" _Hey_ , your friend's doing pretty _good._ " Ruby compliments.

Emerald gives a fake smile and then rolls her eyes as Ruby turns her back.

* * *

Ash stabs both blades into the ground and releases them, he then draws both blades of Astraea and fires at Mercury, who dodges out of the way. Mercury charges at Ash, kicking both rifles out of his hands, before kicking Ash in the chest with both legs. He fires the guns in his boots, launching himself off of Ash and sending Ash stumbling backwards. When Ash regains his footing, he points both arms at Mercury and fires a few blast from the gems in his gauntlets. Mercury front flips over the blasts as he charges in. Just as Mercury passed the Eos blades, the gems release a discharge of Aura, blasting Mercury towards Ash, who draws Exousia's blade. Once he is close enough, Ash slashes upwards, knocking Mercury back.

Mercury quickly rises to his feet, but Ash is nowhere to be seen. He looks around and spots Ash hovering above, ready to stab down. Ash quickly decends with his blade extended and Mercury jumps back. When Ash lands, he quickly turns and dashes at Mercury. Ash slashes downwards and Mercury blocks with his foot. He cockily smirks and Ash blasts him with the gem in his chest. When Mercury recovers, Ash has recovered both blades of Astraea. He connects the blades at the bottom of their handles, creating one double bladed staff. Ash then throws the weapon at Mercury, who ducks under the spinning blades, but is struck in the back as Astraea returns to Ash like a boomerang.

* * *

"When'd he get that feature?" Ruby asks Cora, who's in front of her.

"Recently." Cora answers.

* * *

Ash throws Astraea again, and Mercury kicks it out of the sky. Ash responds by holding out his hand, the staff flying into his grip.

"That thing doesn't obey the laws of physics, does it?" Mercury asks.

Ash stares at Mercury, the gems over his eyes glowing brightly before beams are fired from them. Caught off guard, Mercury is hit in the chest and sent flying backwards. When Mercury recovers, Ash is spinning through the air with Exousia's blade drawn. He slashes down as he draws near, knocking Mercury down and depleting his Aura, sounding the buzzer to signify a win.

"That is all for today." Professor Goodwitch states, "And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses."

When Mercury rises to his feet, Ash scoffs and flies to door of the arena, where Ozpin is waiting.

"We need to talk." Ash declares, his voice echoed by Asher's.

* * *

Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, and Ash stand in Ozpin's office. Ash exits Asher's armor and allows Asher to take manual control.

"So I was right." Ozpin says, "You are the King's Knight."

"It's time for the truth, Ozpin." Ash demands, "I have questions that Asher can't answer. What is this game with Salem? How do we stop her and why haven't you already?"

"It's a battle for control of the power to change the world." Ozpin begins, "Four relics, each hidden underneath one of the four Academies would give Salem the power she needs."

"And how does she get them?" Ash asks.

"Only the Queen's Bishop can open the vaults, and I split the Bishop's power into four." Ozpin explains.

"Hold up." Ash demands, "Explain the pieces, and their roles."

"I am the King." Ozpin states, "If I am to die, the game ends. You are the King's Knight, your job is to serve as my sword and shield against Salem."

Asher scoffs at that.

"Salem is the Queen." Ozpin continues, "She is the most powerful out of us all. The Queen's Bishop is currently split into pieces. I'd hope by doing so I'd prolong Salem's victory until the time is right. I've already explained its role. The King's Bishop has yet to appear, but I know they will possess power to counter the Queen's Bishop, held within Silver Eyes."

"Could I be the Bishop?" Ash asks.

"Possibly." Ozpin answers, "After all, there was a time when I was both the King and the Queen's Bishop."

"Is that why you brought Ruby here?" Ash asks, "Are you just collecting candidates for the pieces?"

"It is necessary to stop Salem." Ozpin declares, "I need all the pieces to defeat her."

"What about the other Knight, the Rooks, and the Pawns?" Ash asks.

"The Pawns are anyone who fight in this game but do not have a major role." Ozpin explains, "The Rooks are merely places of importance. Beacon is my Rook. I've yet to find Salem's. As for the Queen's Knight, they have yet to appear."

Ash thinks back to his battle with Cole. His powers directly rivaled Asher's.

"Actually, I believe I encountered the Queen's Knight." Ash says, "His abilities were a direct, albeit unstable, copy of Asher's."

"If his Aura was red, then it probably was indeed Karse." Ozpin states.

"So he has a voice in his head too?" Ash comments, "Do the Bishops also reincarnate and have souls attached?"

"No." Ozpin answers, "The Bishops are merely power. The roles are each selected differently. I reincarnate into a like minded host, Asher reincarnates into a host with a strong, yet honest soul, Karse reincarnates into a host that is overcome by his carnal instincts, and I do not know how Salem reincarnates. She either reincarnates into a weak soul that she can easily overpower or one that is corrupted to share her views."

"How do the Bishops transfer power?" Ash asks.

"The when I gave up the Queen's Bishop power, I made it such that it can no longer be directly transferred." Ozpin informs, "Now when they die it will go to another young woman who was in their last thought. If no such woman was in their last thought, it will go to a random young woman."

"You did that so that Salem could never gain the power." Asher notes, "She's too old. But why women? Why not exclusively men, or just young people on general?"

"To simply narrow the people I need to search in order to find the pieces of the Queen's Bishop." Ozpin answers.

"And the King's Bishop?" Ash asks.

"I'm not sure how, but it always appears in a Silver Eyed Warrior." Ozpin declares.

"Why have you waited so long to stop Salem?" Asher asks.

"I need all the pieces to defeat Salem, but she only requires the Queen's Bishop to achieve her goal. As of this moment, every piece has appeared except the King's Bishop. Which is more than ever before. It's no coincidence that now is when Salem is making her move. She knows that the pieces are appearing, and she knows that makes her vulnerable."

"So what's the plan?" Ash asks.

"We can do nothing but counter Salem's move until the King's Bishop reveals itself." Ozpin declares, "The only other thing we can do is unite the Queen's Bishop."

"I take it that there's a problem?" Asher comments.

"One of the four parts of the Bishop was attacked and some of her power stolen." Ozpin declares, "I believe Salem is already attempting to reunite the Bishop. Currently we have Salem's Fall Maiden who is unidentified, my Fall Maiden who is in a coma, the Spring Maiden who is missing, the Winter Maiden who is under Military protection, and the Summer Maiden who has yet to reveal themselves."

Ash turns to Ironwood when Ozpin mentions the Winter Maiden.

"Ignoring the fact that I was just indirectly told that the Story of the Seasons is true," Ash begins, "We have a Maiden on our side? Why isn't she a member of Providence? Why does nobody at Providence know about any of this? Threats like Salem are exactly why Providence was created."

"No." Ironwood responds, "Providence was created to deal with other threats while we focused on Salem. Unfortunately Providence was after the White Fang and Flames of Destruction which we now know are aiding Salem. I can't cancel your team's mission, but know that you are the only member of Providence that should be concerned with Salem."

"So you expect me to keep all this a secret from the others?" Ash declares with his arms crossed.

"Its an order." Ironwood declares.

"Asher warned me that there would be a time when I'd have to pick between being an Agent of Providence and the King's Knight." Ash states, "Glad to know where you stand."

"So now we're all informed, what now?" Asher asks.

"Until we pinpoint the exact location of the enemy base and find the mole in our military, there's nothing we can do besides bolster our defenses." Ironwood states.

"Bolstering our defenses will cause panic as people will ask questions." Ozpin counters, "So until Providence is ready for their next operation, we wait."

"So nothing changes." Ash states, "Glad to know I was being kept in the loop."

"I was not aware that you were the Knight." Ozpin begins.

"Bullshit." Asher interrupts, "Lamia would have no reason to target Ash otherwise."

"I had no way of knowing that you'd awaken, merely that Ash would be the next Knight." Ozpin defends, "And the only proof of this is that an minion of Salem believed it. I had no way of knowing how she knew."

"Speaking of which." Ash adds, "Why do they kept calling me 'the Sacrifice.'"

"That is a question that I don't have the answer to." Ozpin answers, "Lamia is a hunter created by Salem in order to find and kill the pieces. She's was intended to revive herself using a former piece's soul, thus preventing me from recruiting them. Obviously the counter is just to kill Lamia and force her to revive in another body. Nothing I know about her would explain why you're so special."

"Great..." Ash says, sarcastically.

"This was certainly an interesting way to get our attention." Ozpin comments, "You also mentioned that you had unfinished business with Mister Black. Is that related to all this?"

"No." Ash lies.

* * *

Ash walks towards Team RWBY's door, but stops to listen in to their conversation before knocking.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby states.

"That's ridiculous." Blake argues.

"Blake, we're worried about you." Yang states, "This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

"You _can't_ sleep, you _hardly_ eat, and to be honest, your _grades_ have been suffering." Weiss lists.

"You think I care about _grades?_ " Blake asks, "People's _lives_ are at stake!"

"We _know_ , and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang responds.

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." Ruby states.

 _"And_ , the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary _target_ for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss continues.

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang adds.

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake counters.

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" Ruby argues, "And besides, Ash's team are also investigating and they're professionals."

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for _one day._ " Yang states.

"It will be fun!" Weiss claims, "Yang and I will make sure of it."

"Yeah!" Yang argees, "We're planning the whole event!"

" _Excuse_ me?" Blake asks.

"Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected." Weiss informs.

"So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off." Yang explains, "And now we can make sure you have the perfect night."

"And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready." Weiss states.

"So what do ya think?" Ruby asks.

"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake answers.

Ash takes a few steps back and pretends to be approaching the door as he hears footsteps heading towards it from inside. Blake opens the door as Ash stops.

"Oh, hey, Ash." Ruby greets.

"I'll be in the library." Blake states, walking away.

"You might wanna stay for this." Ash declares, stopping Blake in her tracks.

"What'd you need?" Ruby asks.

"Providence has given me new orders on how to proceed." Ash states.

"What's the plan?" Blake asks.

"S.H.A.W." Ash answers.

"What?" Ruby asks.

"Sit here and wait." Ash explains.

"Wait for what?" Blake asks, "The enemy is out there."

Ash takes out his scroll, setting it to project a map of Remnant.

"We know the enemy is in the southeast of Vale." Ash declares as said area is highlighted on the map.

"Currently Agents are investigating all possible locations for an enemy stronghold in that vast area, which is far more effective than your research." Ash explains, "So unless you want to join them, the only thing we can do is wait for them to find it."

"Providence wants us to wait?" Blake asks, "So they just want us to do nothing."

"There's nothing to do." Ash counters, "How do you expect to fight something you cannot find? Better yet, how do you expect to fight something beyond you. Beyond Vale. You think the Vale Council would call for the help of the Atlesian military and a PMC just to deal with a threat that can be stopped by one individual or one team? Do yourself a favor, Blake, don't be stupid. If you decide to foolishly take matters into you own hands like you did before, Providence will have to eliminate the obstacle interfering with our mission."

"What does that mean?" Yang asks.

"It probably won't be me, but someone will come for you." Ash declares, "Please don't make it have to come to that. Just because we're friends doesn't mean I can make an exception. I'm in enough trouble as it is after what I've told you."

"So how do I join the search?" Blake asks.

"I wasn't actually offering..." Ash begins.

Blake groans in annoyance and leaves the room.

"You're useless." She says as she slams the door behind her.

Ash shakes his head as he turn back to rest of Team RWBY.

"You'll take care of her, right?" Ash asks.

"Of course." Ruby says, "We're sorry if she's getting in the way."

"She's not." Ash states, "What she might do when she thinks she finds them is what worries me."

Ash sighs as closes his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Providence has yet to accept or deny my request for your involvement." Ash informs, "Her behavior will more than likely make them deny it. We're expected to engage during missions next Monday, so have her under control before the dance."

* * *

Ash sits on his bed, looking at the map of possible enemy strongholds. He pauses when he sees a specific landmark, Mountain Glenn. Ash thinks back to his time with the Flames of Destr. They had a stronghold near Mountain Glenn.

 _'Could that be their hideout?'_ Ash asks, _'What should I do? Should I report this? Or should I just...'_

 _"There's only one thing you can do." Asher interrupts, "Even if it reveals your past ties to the higher ups at Providence, if that were Salem's people have set up shop, we have to tell them and speed up the search."_

 _'Forget it.'_ Ash declares, _'I don't have to reveal my past, Providence will find it anyway. It's yet to be searched by our Agents, so it's not like they've missed it.'_

 _"If you say so..." Asher reluctantly agrees, "But you said it yourself, this problem is beyond you, don't let them have a free pass because of it."_

 _'I thought you told me not to trust Ozpin.'_ Ash states, _'Yet now you wanted me to reveals ourselves. Not to mention that you wanted me to hide Mercury and Emerald's status as our enemy. Why?'_

 _"Ozpin may think we're playing his game, but we're one our own side." Asher declares, "Let our enemies face each other and when they're both weakened. We strike. Regardless of that, we still need the guise of the Providence mission in order to face our shared foes again. Anything that you can do to help with that, even if it also helps Ozpin will further our goals."_

 _'You know, Ozpin had a good reason for his stagnation.'_ Ash comments, _'Perhaps he is our ally and your reincarnation is just messing with your head.'_

 _"Don't be naive." Asher warns, "Ozpin just wants you to think that."_

* * *

 **Not as fast as I would've liked, but closer to where I want it.**

 **Anyway. Who will Ash trust, Asher or Ozpin? Only time will tell.**

 **All the pieces have been revealed. Who will be the King's Bishop: Ash, Ruby, or some other Silver Eyed Warrior?**

 **And I'll say it now cause you'd have to wait until Volume 06 to hear it, Summer Rose was the last King's Bishop.**


	21. Burning the Candle

_**Burning the Candle**_

* * *

Ash stands in the middle of the arena, Asher's armor laying in pieces in front of him. Ash closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Ready." Ash says to himself.

He holds out his right arm and the parts required to form the right gauntlet fly into place around his arm, followed by the rest of the armor need to cover that arm. Ash holds out his left arm and the same thing occurs again. He chuckles to himself before sighing.

 _'Asher, send them all.'_ Ash orders.

The parts required to form the left leg launch next, Ash raising his leg so it can properly form beneath his feet. He does the same for the right. The torso of the armor is launched next, the crotch and upper chest forming before the abs and lower back are filled in. The helmet expands from within the torso armor, completing his armor. All the gems flash brightly before staying as a solid glow.

"You know," Cora calls from nearby, "You never did tell us what that armor is."

Ash turns to her and sees the rest of Team SCCI with her.

"Because I don't know." Ash partially lies, "All I know is that it's tied to my Semblance and is powered by these gems. I know I can channel my aura through the gems but that's it. Which is why I sent them to Providence to research."

"So it's basically an Aura Carapace?" Iris asks.

 _"Aura Carapace?" Asher repeats, "I like it."_

"I guess." Ash agrees.

"Do you think I could use it?" Cataline asks.

"I'm pretty sure you're too small." Ash declares, "And the armor is directly tied to my Aura. So probably not."

 _"I could make modifications to the armor to allow others to use it." Asher states, "It's a possibility. But then you'd need to explain why the armor can change shape and color."_

Ash sighs as he takes a step towards his team.

"Anything to report?" Ash asks.

"Cora wanted to know if you'd go with her to the dance." Iris teases.

"Shut up, Iris." Cora growls.

Ash merely crosses his arms.

"The General wants us on security for the Beacon Dance." Cora states, "Kismet believes that the enemy may use it as an opportunity to infiltrate the CCTS."

"Kismet believes the enemy plan on targeting the tower?" Ash asks.

"It's not a likely possibility due to the lack of evidence but there's also no evidence pointing to the contrary." Cora states.

"So we couldn't just be wasting our time?" Ash asks.

"Better safe than sorry." Cataline interjects.

Ash sighs as the Aura Carapace disengages.

"Has Laura submitted a mission plan?" Ash asks.

"She'd liked to know the limit on your Aura Carapace's flight capabilities first." Cora states, "She's thinking of having you watch from the sky."

"Flight takes a lot of Aura, but combine that with the improved durability of the Generation 3.5 Kavachas, I'll be able to stay in zero gravity and have pretty much infinite flight time." Ash says.

"I'll inform Laura." Iris says as she begins walking away.

"Even if the infiltrator is a member of the Flames of Destruction, we need them alive." Cora declares.

"I'm not making any promises." Ash responds, "But I'll try to keep them alive."

"Your helmet's arrived by the way." Cora states, "I'll send over the details on its new features so you can get accustomed to it."

* * *

Yang knocks on the door of Team SCCI. Ash is the one to open, wearing his Kavacha. The visor of his helmet is now completely transparent as apposed to it's former silver.

"Something you need?" Ash asks.

"Blake shouldn't be a problem anymore." Yang states.

"What'd you have to do?" Ash asks.

"I just explained what would happen if she kept pushing herself." Yang answers.

"We speaking from hypothetical or prior experience?" Ash asks.

"Prior experience." Yang answers.

Ash hums in response.

"Why are you in your armor?" Yang asks.

"Just getting used to some of the new features." Ash answers.

"I never got a chance to ask, but is your team going to the dance?" Yang asks.

"No." Ash answers, "We have some Providence business scheduled at that time. We just may get there late, who knows."

"Oh, okay." Yang says, "Hey, wasn't your visor silver before?"

Ash nods as he taps a button near the ear of the helmet, turning the visor into a matte black.

"New polarizing visor." Ash states, "Currently in testing. One of the few new features."

"Any other new features or are they classified?" Yang asks.

"Nothing of note." Ash says, his voice sounding like a near replica to Yang's.

"Woah..." Yang comments.

"Voice mimicking." Ash states, his voice now sounding closer to Ruby's, "Still needs work."

"Yeah, I could definitely tell you and Ruby apart." Yang comments.

"You wanna know the best part?" Ash asks, his voice sounding like Cora's, "The damn thing is broken and won't turn off."

Despite the obvious sarcasm, Cora's voice was projecting in a normal tone.

"And it can't detect tone..." Ash comments, his voice sounding like Ironwood.

"Are you changing it yourself or is it just random?" Yang asks.

"I'm just scrolling through voices until I figure out how to turn it off." Ash says, back in his own voice, "And I got it."

"I'm going to have so much fun with that." Yang says, "Think of all things we could get away with."

"And that's why you'd never be an Agent of Providence." Ash deadpans.

"Oh come on..." Yang complains.

"No, Yang." Ash orders.

"Fine." Yang relents with a pout.

Ash rolls his eyes as he grabs the door handle.

"If there's nothing else?" Ash says.

"There isn't." Yang says as she begins walking away, "I hope to see you at the dance. Ruby says she'll save you a dance if you show up."

"That's a lie." Ash states, his voice sounding like Penny's, "Oh you motherfu-"

In his attempt to fix the speaker, Ash accidentally mutes himself.

* * *

Cora enters the dorm room to see Ash removing the speaker from his helmet, his earpiece on.

"How's the helmet?" Cora asks.

"The voice changer is acting up." Ash states, "It detected and copied voices fine, can't detect tone or turn _the fuck off!_ "

"Technology was always the thing that pissed you off." Cora comments with a smirk, placing her hand on her hip.

"I grew up outside the kingdom." Ash states, "The most advanced technology we had were guns, but they weren't even okay quality."

"So you got Carl on the line?" Cora asks.

"Yes." Ash answers, "You sure that it'll work this time?"

Ash waits a moment, for Carl to answer. He sighs as he swaps the earpiece with the helmet.

"Testing. Testing. One, two, three." Ash says, his voice sounding like Cora's.

Ash then taps a button on his scroll, disabling the voice changer remotely.

"Testing. Testing. One, two, three." Ash repeats, his voice normal.

"Did you have to copy my voice?" Cora asks, "Or is that just how much you think of me?"

"We're in our room." Ash responds to Carl's comment.

"Grow up, Carl." Cora groans.

"He says he's been in Providence since you were in diapers." Ash says.

"That's not true." Cora states, "You're one of the original third Generation agents, not one of the ones that were carried over from the second generation. I was there, don't forget that."

"He thought you were Cataline." Ash states, "Mic quality or something like that. Anyway, thanks for the help, Carl."

Ash taps his scroll and the removes his earpiece. Cora peeks over Ash's shoulder and watches as he examines his Kavacha's helmet.

"How's the new attachment points for my Kavacha?" Ash asks.

"You have too many weapons." Cora comments, "We've copied the design of your belts and have ways to attach all your weapons except Exousia. That one you're going to have to hold until your vambrace is modified to attach it. We can't modify it in time for the dance so Providence will create a whole new gauntlet. You know these Kavacha's are expensive? Each modification are thousands of lien wasted. The hardware and software have to be redone to make adjustments for all the space that's being repurposed."

"Relax." Ash comments, "It's the Council's money that's paying for it."

"The Council wouldn't like to know that they're screwed by their own agents." Cora teases.

"We're not their agents." Ash states, "Providence has full clearance to act individually from the Council and their military under the direction of Kismet."

"I've been here longer than you." Cora states, "You don't have to act like I don't know."

"Then don't make the mistake, Miss Perfect Soldier." Ash teases.

Cora groans in disgust.

"Please don't call me that." Cora requests, "I don't need you and Iris on my back."

"You two cannot get along can you?" Ash asks.

"She hates me." Cora complains, sitting down on her bed.

"She's scared." Ash corrects, "On that mission she saw both our dark sides. Not the best first impression."

"I guess." Cora admits, hugging her legs to her chest.

"You'll work it out." Ash assures, sitting beside her.

"I'm not worried about me." Cora states, "She's your partner. Have you even spoken to her? I mean without the rest of us present."

"No." Ash answers, "She's avoiding me."

"You should talk to her." Cora suggests, "She talks to me, even if it is riddled with insults."

"Sounds like fun." Ash comments sarcastically.

Cora punches Ash in the shoulder, wincing as she strikes the metal of his Kavacha.

"Don't be a dick." Cora chastises.

Ash chuckles as he places his hand on Cora's shoulder. She immediately leans into Ash's chest.

"If it wasn't for our mission, would you actually want to go to the dance?" Ash asks.

"It'll be a nice taste of normalcy." Cora says, "Like I said, I've been trying too hard. It would've helped me relax."

"Then go" Ash orders, "Iris, Cat, and I will deal with the security. We'll handle it."

"It wouldn't be fair to go without you three." Cora argues, "But if you're sure you can handle it..."

"It'll be fine." Ash assures, "Ironwood is also sending Atlesian soldiers as backup. I get some alone time with my partner and you get to live like a normal girl. Go have fun."

Cora gets up and hugs Ash tightly.

"Thank you!" She cries as she releases him.

Ash smiles as Cora leaves the room to tell Cataline and Iris. Once she closes the door, he begins removing his Kavacha and changing into his sleepwear.

* * *

Ash, Cataline, and Iris stand inside the Assault Container, all wearing their Kavachas. Ash has yet to put on his helmet and is checking his scroll for the plan.

"Iris will be stationed on this building." Ash states, "She'll have a full range of vision and easy access to the tower should she need to enter. Cat will be with the guards on the inside the tower to serve as backup should anyone get by and I will be watching from above."

Ash then grabs his helmet and polarizes his visor. As he walks to the exit, Cora enters the hold. She is wearing an off white, seamless dress with gold highlights that reaches down to her ankles and has matching heels. Around her waist is a light pink sash ties with a white rose.

"I just wanted to wish you luck." She says.

"We'll be fine, Cora." Ash states.

"I know you will." Cora responds, "But remember what I said. We want them alive."

"I won't kill or maim them." Ash says, "Now go already before I order you to suit up."

"Alright, I'm going." Cora states, "Good luck guys!"

"Try not to cheat on Ash!" Iris calls as Cora leaves.

"We're not in that kind of relationship." Ash states, "She's my friend."

"Only a fool friendzones himself." Iris teases.

Ash glares at Iris before putting his helmet on. The Aura Carapace then forms around Ash's body. He crotches down before jumping up, shooting into the sky. The operation has begun.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, it came to my attention that in my notes, there was no plan for Cora's dress. Rather then pull one out of my ass, I searched for a proper dress design.**


	22. Dance Dance Infiltration

_**Dance Dance Infiltration**_

* * *

Iris takes position on a rooftop, drawing her sniper rifle. She pulls a wire from the scope and attaches it to the back of her helmet, linking them.

"I'm in position." Iris states, "Activating Squad Sight."

Her visor flashes as the view of the other two members of Team SCI are projected on the side of her visor's screen.

* * *

Cataline stands with Atlesian guards in the lobby of the CCTS. She checks the ammo of her machine pistol.

"Don't expect much on my end." Cataline declares.

* * *

Ash floats above the CCTS, staring at the ground below.

"In position." Ash states, "Keep your eyes peeled."

* * *

Cora sighs after exiting the dance floor. She makes her way to the refreshments table, passing by a rushing Jaune.

"Oh, hey Cora." Ruby greets.

"Hi, Ruby." She responds.

"Where's the rest of your team?" She asks.

"Taking care of the mission." Cora answers, "Ash thought I needed some time off."

"Has Providence made their decision about letting us help?" Ruby asks.

Cora sighs again, pouring herself some punch.

"Let's not talk about Providence or any kind of work." Cora requests, "I came here to relax."

"You don't seem to be doing a good job." Ruby notes.

"It's just that the last time I was at something like this was with my brother." Cora states, "I miss him."

"You have a brother?" Ruby asks.

"Had..." Cora corrects.

"Oh..." Ruby responds, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up." Cora states.

"So anyone you wanna dance with?" Ruby asks.

"Just one." Cora declares, "But he's not here."

"You mean, Ash, right?" Ruby asks.

Cora doesn't say anything, just looks away as if ashamed.

"What exactly is your relationship?" Ruby asks.

"It's complicated." Cora begins, "He was my best friend but now he seems like two different people. Sometimes he's just like the Ash I know, other times he's cold and broken."

"Have you tried talking it out?" Ruby asks.

"We did." Cora states, "But I'm still not sure where we stand. I tried to shoot him, and now he's giving me time off like we're..."

Cora pauses.

"Like you're what?" Ruby asks.

"Do you think Ash let me go to the dance so I couldn't get in his way?" Cora asks.

"Why would Ash want you out of the way?" Ruby asks, "You just want him to do his job. It's not like the others will just let him do what he wants. And besides, Ash isn't a bad guy. He's just angry, maybe you should find a way to calm him down."

"With what he's been through, I'm not sure I or anyone can." Cora says, "I just hope he can control himself."

"Could you stop him?" Ruby asks, "I mean if you two were to fight, who would win?"

"Depends on the variables." Cora explains, "I'm better at ranged combat, but Ash used to be a sniper, so it's not like he's a lousy shot. If he gets close, I'm screwed. Not to mention he has that armor. I don't even think he knows its limits. Then we have to consider if he would be willing to fight back in the first place."

Cora sighs again.

"You and Ash are always sigh when you're upset." Ruby notes, "It's weird how you two are so alike yet so different."

"Cat also does it." Cora states, "When you spend pretty much the entirety of four years around each other you tend to pick up some of their mannerisms."

"Providence sure sounds lonely." Ruby comments.

Cora groans as she puts down her cup.

"And I didn't want to talk about work." Cora repeats, "But I guess I did bring it up."

"We can talk about something else if you want?" Ruby suggests.

"You helped Ash design his weapons, right?" Cora asks.

"Yep." Ruby says, proudly, "But he went back and changed some of the designs to incorporate those gems. The only thing that seems to be the same is his shield, Themis, and his backup swords, Sovereign."

"You mean the daggers?" Cora asks, "I've never seen him use them."

"He used them more often before her got those Eos blades." Ruby states, "Which are entirely his design, by the way."

"Think you could help me make a new weapon?" Cora asks.

"What did you have in mind?" Ruby responds.

* * *

Ash floats on his back, listening in to Cora's conversation from Ruby's tapped scroll.

 _'Of course I would never fight you...'_ Ash thinks to himself.

He shakes his head of distraction.

"Iris, status report." Ash orders.

* * *

"Nothing of note." Iris reports.

* * *

Ash rotates his body so he can stare at the sky. He glances at his arm, noting the bright white.

 _'Asher, think you can recolor the armor the serve as camouflage?' Ash asks._

The armor suddenly blends in with the night sky, the brightness of the gems dulling to match the stars.

"Now let's just hope that if anyone shows up they aren't an expert on stars." Ash comments.

* * *

Cora makes her way towards Penny, who is being guarded by two Atlesian soldiers. She takes out her scroll to show her ID before approaching Penny.

"Hi, Penny." Cora greets, "You having fun."

"Indeed!" Penny responds, "This dance is sensational!"

"So it is..." Cora responds, "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" Penny asks.

"Nothing, really." Cora lies.

She approaches one of the soldiers.

"Can you kindly explain how this is limiting her contact with people?" Cora asks, whispering, "And let's not forget how suspicious this entire scenario is?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but..." The soldier begins.

"Who ordered this?" Cora asks.

"Penny requested it, we didn't see any harm in..." The soldier begins.

"You two are idiots!" Cora strains through gritted teeth, "Limiting contact with others doesn't mean bring her to a place where everyone will be."

Cora sighs as she place a hand on her forehead.

"Just make sure you don't screw this up." Cora orders.

"Yes, ma'am." The soldier responds.

* * *

"Guys, I spotted something moving on a rooftop." Iris declares, "Getting a better visual."

Iris adjusts her scope and aim.

"A woman." Iris states, "Black suit and mask. Black hair as well. Pale white skin and amber eyes. Stands around 6 feet in heels. Anyone match that description?"

* * *

"Having Kismet scanning records." Ash states, "Keep her in your line of sight. I'm moving to intercept."

* * *

"She's making her way towards the CCTS." Iris states, "Are you sure I shouldn't just shoot her?"

* * *

"Not yet." Ash answers, moving towards the ground by increasing gravity, "Let me get closer. Cat, don't alert the guards and get out of sight. We'll intercept her inside the tower."

* * *

Iris watches as the masked woman knocks out a guard and enters the CCTS.

"I've lost visual, but she's inside." Iris states, "Cataline, try to get her your line of sight so I can track her using Squad Sight."

* * *

Cataline latches onto the ceiling, watching the woman from above.

"Fire Dust in her clothing." Cataline informs, "Two curved blades. Skilled in close quarters combat."

* * *

Iris is alerted as one of Beacon's rocket propelled lockers flies past her. She watches as Ruby draws Crescent Rose.

"Ruby is making her way inside the tower." Iris reports, "She must've seen our target."

* * *

"Target's gone upstairs." Cataline declares, staring at the elevator.

Cataline turns and makes her way towards Ruby as she approaches. She unmutes her helmet speaker just before they meet.

"Ruby, we have a situation." Cataline states.

"I saw." Ruby responds.

"Ash is about to begin engaging the target." Cataline declares, "If we hurry we'll be able to help."

* * *

Iris prepares to the shoot the woman, but her scope is destroyed by a sniper bullet. She quickly jumps up and takes cover, removing the wire from her helmet.

"Contact with another hostile." Iris reports, "I don't have a visual. But she's a sniper. My scope is damaged, I'll have to eyeball my shots."

Iris peaks out of her cover to see the sniper, another woman. She has slightly tanned skin, brown hair tied into a large ponytail, and light brown eyes. She's wearing ripped jeans tucked into black leather combat boots with a black tank top and black sniper gloves. She also has a harness on that is connected to her belt. She walks with her sniper rested on her shoulder. The gun itself is finely crafted with a wooden stock and grip. One her left and right shoulder are tattoos of plant roots branching in every direction.

"Sorry, love." The sniper speaks, "But you won't be giving your friend any support on this mission."

* * *

"Show time." Ash declares, smashing through the window behind the woman.

She quickly turns, drawing her weapons as Ash fires a shot from Exousia's pistol. The woman blocks and before back flipping. She turns her swords into a bow and fires three arrows at Ash. He blocks with Themis and activates his thruster, dashing at the woman. Ash activates Exousia's blade and stabs, but the woman turns her weapon back into swords and deflects the blow, forcing Ash to stab into the ground. Ash quickly draws one of his blades of Astraea and swings, causing her to jump back. He converts the blade into a rifle and fires as he pulls Exousia from the ground. Ash attempts to draw his second blade of Astraea, but the gems of his armor flash before discharging Aura randomly. Ash falls to his knees and clutches his head in pain.

 _"I know you!" Asher shouts, in similar pain, "I know you!"_

Ash lets out a cry of pure anguish as he spots a floating man in a similar armor to Asher's original variation of the Aura Carapace but red and gold. Instead of the visor covering each eye, the entire face is covered by a red gem and the armor in front of his hips go down slightly creating short tassets. The red knight draws his rifle, which Ash recognizes as Cole's, and fires. The blast sends Ash flying backwards, out of the window and into the courtyard below.

* * *

Cataline and Ruby exit the elevator on the floor that the masked woman is on. Cataline signals for Ruby to keep quiet before taking point. Cataline presses a button on her gauntlet causing the plates of her knuckles to open. She then punches the round.

"There!" Cataline shouts, firing at the woman's cover.

Ruby moves to flank, but is shot by an arrow. Cataline takes that as an opportunity to move in closer, converting her pistol into its dagger form. Cataline stabs at the woman, but she blocks with on sword and swings at Cataline with the other. Ruby manages to block the second blade before it can hit Cataline and fires Crescent Rose. Due to the closeness of the barrel, the masked woman is hit and knocked backwards. Cataline follows up Ruby's successful hit, by empting what is left of her magazine into the woman's chest. The woman manages to block some, her Aura protecting her from the shots she missed.

* * *

Ash groans as he pushes himself to his feet, no longer in pain. He turns to see Cole, descending towards the ground. Ash grabs his blade of Astraea, which he dropped as he fell, and shoots at Cole. Cole response is to block with a shield that he draws from his back. The shield is red like his armor and of similar design to Ash's Themis, though more boxy and without the bladed edges.

"Like the design?" Cole asks, "I made it based of yours."

Ash growls as he draws his second blade of Astraea and charges. Cole flies upwards, shooting twice before rotating his body to dodge Ash's shots. Ash holsters his rifles before drawing his Eos blades and doubling the thrust of his thruster to get in closer. Cole tries to block, but Ash splits the edges and pours his Aura into the gems in the blades. He slashes in an X formation, cleaving Cole's shield into four pieces. Cole tries to shoot Ash in the face, but he cuts straight through the barrel of the rifle. Cole then kicks Ash backwards before drawing two handles from the back of his waist. Red blades of Aura are then formed from the handles, creating Aura Sabres.

* * *

Iris rolls out of the way of another shot before she changes how she's holding her sniper. A blade extends from the stock of the sniper and then rotates down into a hatchet like blade. Iris then charges and swings her ax, the sniper quickly drops into a split, letting the blade fly overhead and shoots Iris in the hip. Iris cries out in pain as she losed her footing and is hit by a flip kick from the sniper.

"You may be a better shot than me..." The sniper taunts, "But I have more than one ace up my sleeve."

"You aren't wearing sleeves." Iris comments before sweeping the snipers legs out from under her.

Iris then gets up, spin kicking the sniper's head.

"That's more like it." The sniper says before she flips onto her feet.

Iris charges in and slashes downwards. The sniper uses her rifle to block the ax, but is kneed in the gut by Iris. Iris then jabs her in the stomach with the top of the ax before swinging upwards, slashing her chin.

* * *

Ruby swings Crescent Rose downwards and the masked woman jumps backwards, firing three arrows at Ruby's feet. The arrows then explode, causing Ruby to slide backwards. Cataline catches Ruby while firing suppression.

"This isn't working." Cataline declares.

"Where's Ash?" Ruby asks.

They both turn when the elevator dings. They watch as General Ironwood steps out before turning back and seeing the masked woman gone.

* * *

Ash locks blades with Cole before flip kicking Cole towards the ground. Cole crash lands near the doorway to Beacon's ballroom. He glances inside and chuckles. Ash charges towards Cole and stabs, but Cole dashes to the side and kicks Ash in the back, sending him stumbling inside. Students scream and scatter as Ash slides to a halt.

"Ash!" Cora shoots, "What's happening?!"

"Stand back!" Ash warns as Cole walks inside, "Those blades can cut through Aura!"

They both charge and lock blades again. The gems in their torso glow brightly before a blast is fired from each, sending both of them skidding backwards. They rise quickly, Cole chuckling as he approaches Ash, who drops his Eos blades and draws Themis. He extends the blade of Exousia and splits the edge, lighting the blade on fire. Ash then activates his thruster and charges at Cole. Cole tries to stab, but the blue plating on Themis separates from the white, revealing a lining gems. They glow brightly as a dome of Aura is formed around Ash's body, blocking Cole's stab. In his surprise from the unveiling of this feature. Ash slashes at the top of Cole's handles, damaging them beyond use. Ash then retracts Exousia's blade, shooting Cole in the chest before stabbing his central gem with the bladed tip of Themis while performing an uppercut.

Cole gasps as he lands on the ground. Ash steps on Cole's chest, raising his blade into the air.

* * *

Iris tries to slam her ax down on the sniper, but she rolls to the side, shooting Iris in the ear. Iris cries out as the shot damages her radio, causing static to play in her ears. Iris quickly removes her helmet and throws it to the side only to get bashed in the face with the stock of the sniper's rifle, knocking her out cold. The sniper pokes Iris to make sure before jumping off of the rooftop and making her escape.

* * *

"Ash!" Cora calls, "We need him alive!"

Ash glances at Cora before grunting and stepping off of Cole.

"My partners are getting away." Cole declares.

"And you're not going anywhere." Cora retorts.

"Of course not." Cole agrees, "I'm already there. You'll catch on."

Ash turns around and grabs Cole by his neck, raising him into the air.

"Ash!" Cora calls, "No!"

Ash quickly slashes downwards, cleaving Cole's Aura Carapace in two, revealing that it was empty.

"How did you know?" Cora asks, "He could have been lying."

"This fight was too easy." Ash declares, "He was distracting me, and nothing else. Cat, Iris. Report."

* * *

Cataline sits on her knees and rests Iris's head on her lap.

"Iris is down." Cataline states, "She's okay, at most just a concussion. Her helmet is also damaged. Both targets got away, please tell me you at least got yours."

* * *

"No." Ash declares, disengaging his Aura Carapace, "There's nothing to salvage on my end either."

He is now on the upper level of the ballroom. Ash watches as the two parts of Cole's Aura Carapace begin to dissolve like a Grimm's corpse.

"Get Iris to the infirmary." Ash orders, "We'll debrief when she's able."

Ash then turns to Cora who's resting her chin on the railing of the balcony. Ash removes his helmet and approaches her.

"Are you alright?" Ash asks.

"This night is ruined." Cora complains, "I try not to think about work and end up talking about it, Penny was here for Gods know what, and then you bust in here and fight whoever that was..."

Cora takes a breath and sighs.

"I think I know how to cheer you up?" Ash says.

Cora turns to Ash and sees him offering his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Ash asks.

"You're unbelievable." Cora says as she takes it, "I thought you didn't dance."

"For you, I'll try." Ash responds.

"Tomorrow is back to work." Cora states.

"Let's just hope Iris is up for it." Ash says.

* * *

 **A couple of new features revealed this chapter.** **Squad Sight, and a form of sonar. More to be seen in the coming chapter.**

 **A new villian as well. She was delayed twice. Her first appearance was supposed to be at the docks in Black and White, but was pushed back to Painting the Town. I'm satisfied with revealing her now. Her purpose is to show that not everyone in the Flames of Destruction are pushovers like their last encounters would make you believe. And there are more characters like her coming soon.**

 **And holy crap... One year of storage?! That literally made me refresh the page a couple times to make sure it was true. I should read the news more often.**

 **If you're wondering my thoughts on Volume 06, then spoilers:**

 **Why does a good portion of the opening take place on the train when they're off the train by the end of the first episode?! Are they gonna get on another train or was the opening just designed kinda stupidly.**


	23. Field Trip

_**Field Trip**_

* * *

Iris groans as she rubs her bandaged head.

"You feeling alright?" Ash asks.

Iris turns from her bed in the infirmary to see Ash sitting in a chair.

"What happened?" Iris asks.

"What do you remember?" Ash responds.

"I fought some girl." Iris states, "A sniper. Her outfit was a similar style to some of the mercenaries we faced from the Flames of Destruction."

"We reviewed the footage captured from your helmet." Ash states, "That sniper, who ever she was, is familiar with our tech."

"What makes you say that?" Iris asks.

"She aimed directly for your radio and grazed it to cause static." Ash informs, "It's not like the design is obvious. She would have needed inside knowledge. Not to mention that she seems to know you."

"So we have a mole?" Iris asks.

"We've yet to determine if this is the same mole that supplied our enemies with military tech or if they have multiple moles." Ash states.

Iris lets out a heavy groans as she manages to sit up.

"I gotta warn you." Ash begins, "Since you're new and the sniper didn't kill you, you may be suspected."

"I'm not-" Iris begins.

"Of course not." Ash interrupts, "You have no ties to the Flames of Destruction. Kismet confirmed that long before you were recruited. The mole may try to frame you, I'm just warning you in case that happens."

"Who else knows?" Iris asks.

"Just the team, the general, and Kismet." Ash states, "Kismet is reviewing all agents to determine who the mole may be. It's not a field agent, we don't have access to our Kavacha's schematics."

"So the mole is one of the technicians." Iris concludes.

"Has to be." Ash concludes, "Unless Kismet has been hacked."

"Kismet's not a person?" Iris asks, quickly.

"Of course not." Ash scoffs, "Kismet is an A.I. Possibly the most advanced on Remnant. It's run Providence for years. I get you're new, but you have access to this knowledge."

"I guess I'm not that much into reading..." Iris drawls.

"Clearly." Ash comments, "You don't seem to care for much actually, makes me wonder why Kismet chose you as my replacement."

"Like you're the perfect candidate for Agent of Providence." Iris counters.

"Agents of Providence require motive, skill, and the opportunity to disappear." Ash declares, "You obviously have skill, but have shown little motivation and clearly didn't matter to many people since you were able to join and begin a new life."

"Fuck you." Iris retorts, "Unlike you, I have friends and family."

"Who says that I don't?" Ash asks, an eyebrow raised, "Your motivations must really be something if you were willing to leave them all behind."

"Shut up." Iris growls.

"It's that attitude that makes you a target." Ash warns, "And you don't have to be so offended, I left my friends and family too."

"And why'd you do that?" Iris asks.

"To erraticade the evils of this world." Ash declares.

"Like the Flames of Destruction?" Iris asks.

"After this mission we're heading back to Atlas for reassignment." Ash repsonds, ignoring her question.

He sighs before walking to the door.

"We leave for our mission later today." Ash states, "You should be okay enough to participate. You won't have your helmet, but Providence has supplied you with a visor to emulate all essential functions. But without a proper seal, your usage of gravity Dust will be limited."

* * *

Ash, still wearing his Kavacha with his helmet in his hands, and Ruby stand in the elevator.

"Did Providence ever decide if we could help?" Ruby asks.

"Kismet will allow it." Ash states, "Don't select any missions, Ozpin has already been informed."

"Did I get in the way last night?" Ruby asks.

"No." Ash answers, "You did good. Responding to a threat and planning out an organized attack are too different things. You're better at the former than the latter."

Ash places his hand on Ruby's shoulder and gives her a reassuring smile.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you smile." Ruby states.

"I haven't had much to smile about lately." Ash responds.

"Yang told me your shield has another feature." Ruby says with a pout, "And you didn't even tell me."

"Well I used all forms of my weapons now." Ash states, "There's nothing to hide."

The elevator dings before it opens. Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, and General Ironwood are waiting for them.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." Ruby pauses, "It wasn't me."

Ash rolls his eyes as he approaches Ozpin's desk.

"Thank you for coming, Ruby." Ozpin says, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." Ruby responds, "I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three."

The adults in the room just stare at Ruby.

"Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it." Ruby comments.

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress is all about." The general praises, "You recognized a threat. You took action. And you did the very best you could."

"Thank you, sir." Ruby replies.

"Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night," Ozpin states, "but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Was anyone else with her?" Glynda asks, "Did she look familiar to you at all?"

"I... I don't know." Ruby answers, "She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked."

"Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby." Glynda states.

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique." Ironwood states, "It could have been anyone."

"Wait." Ruby begins, "You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"She's definitely with the Flames of Destruction." Ash states, "Besides the fact that there were at least one confirmed members, who was their leader, fire is their preferred element. And he did refer to the two others as his partners."

"If there's nothing else...?" Ozpin begins.

"Nothing that Ruby can add." Ash declares, "You can go."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby." Ozpin says, "Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Any time." Ruby says as she leaves.

"And Miss Rose, please try and be ... discreet about this matter." Ozpin requests.

"Yes sir." Ruby responds.

"Have your internal investigations yielded any results?" Ozpin asks.

"None so far." Ironwood declares.

"Providence has narrowed it down to our technicians." Ash states, "They also believe that there is a possibility that our moles are one in the same."

"That does seem plausible." Ironwood comments.

"I guess this is goodbye, Ozpin." Ash says, "After this mission, I am returning to Atlas to retrieve the Winter Maiden and hopefully deal with our moles."

"It's a shame to see you go." Ozpin responds, "But I guess in dealing with Salem we cannot have you as both a student and a knight. Speaking of which, we shall meet again."

"We're hoping to at least catch the Queen's Knight in this operation." Ash states, "Not sure how we're going to convince him to help us."

"It may be difficult." Ozpin agrees, "If nothing else, we could kill him and hope he reincarnates into a more cooperative person, but that would take decades."

"That reminds me." Ash says, "Asher could never put a time limit on his resurrection. When was the last time you saw a King's Knight."

"A few years before the Great War." Ozpin declares, "I last saw the Queen's Knight sometime after Mantle became Atlas."

"So the Queen's Knight revives at a faster pace." Ash comments.

"So it would seem." Ozpin agrees.

"It's time for your mission, agent." Ironwood declares.

"Yes, sir." Ash responds, putting on his helmet.

* * *

Ash goes to the locker room and grabs his seven swords along with his shield. He approaches his own dorm and enters.

"Providence has remove all locks." Ash declares.

"Finally." Cora says, "We can stop using personal defense weapons and show them what we can really do."

"We'll get our gear when we outfit Team RWBY." Ash states, "I'll get Iris from the infirmary and meet you in the auditorium."

* * *

Ruby is wearing a large backpack as she enters the auditorium with other students. She puts it down next to other students supplies and then rejoins her team, who are standing in front of Team JNPR. Cora and Cataline stand in their Kavachas, without their helmets on. Ash arrives shortly after with Iris, who is also wearing her Kavacha.

"Quiet!" Professor Goodwitch requests, "Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

"Today we stand together, united." Ozpin begins, "Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to exit the amphitheater. Before Team RWBY can exit, Ozpin pulls them aside.

"I was surprised when the Atlesian general requested that I allow you to assist his agents." Ozpin states, "It's unusual for me to even know what his agents are doing. But know that the mission you are about to partake on is top secret. Not a word of it is to be spoken, even to me."

"We won't let you down." Ruby claims, "Thank you, professor."

"Do not thank me for this." Ozpin responds, "Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to the Agents of Providence at all times, and do exactly as they say. They will be leading you on this mission, and they can have you sent back to Beacon, if they finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck."

Team RWBY leaves shortly after.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang speaks up.

"But it's the truth." Blake states.

"It's gonna to be tough, but I know we can do it!" Ruby assures.

"Hey!" A student shouts as he passes by, "Team CFVY is back!"

The students gather around to witness the return of Team CFVY.

"Velvet?" Blake calls, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Velvet declares, "I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me."

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago!" Weiss states, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened." Velvet explains, "It was just ... there were just so many... Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."

"About that..." Yang begins, "We're actually shadowing them."

Yang points to the docked Assault Container, where Team SCCI, minus Ash, is packing away their gear. Suddenly, Ash in his Aura Carapace lands in front of Assault Container's boarding ramp, the armor disengaging as he walks up the ramp.

"Who are they?" Velvet asks.

"Oh, you've never seen them in their armor." Weiss notes, "That's Team SCCI."

"Ash?" Velvet asks, "What is it they're doing?"

"That's top secret." Ruby says.

"Not top secret." Weiss corrects, "But we not supposed to be telling people."

Weiss glares at Yang as she speaks.

"It's okay to get friends involved." Yang defends, "That's why we're helping them take down two terrorist organizations in the first place."

"Not exactly true..." Blake counters.

"I should go." Velvet says, "Be safe, okay?"

"We can do this." Ruby encourages, "We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now."

"Right." Blake agrees.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there!" Ruby states, "We'll be fighting alongside experience agents!"

"Yeah!" Yang cheers.

"Time to go." Ash declares as he arrives, "We have new equipment for you."

Ash then leads Team RWBY to the Assault Container, where the other members are gearing up. Iris is replacing the scope on her sniper, which is now also equipped with a bipod and suppressor. Cora is examining a hunting rifle with a large bayonet that could serve as a sword if she changed how she was holding the weapon. Cataline is drawing back a hard light string on a bow, which causing hard light arrows to form between her fingers.

"Cool!" Ruby drools.

Ash hands Ruby a small box. She opens it to find earpieces identical to those of Team SCCI.

"We'll use them to keep in contact during the operation." Ash explains, "Sync them with your scrolls and the instructions will be downloaded automatically."

Cora holsters the rifle on her back and approaches Ash.

"We're leaving in five minutes." Cora states.

Cataline collapses the limbs of the bow into the grip and attaches it to her hip as Iris collapses her sniper and holsters it behind her waist.

"We're ready to go now." Iris declares.

"Say your goodbyes while you can." Ash orders, "We won't wait for you."

* * *

 **New weapons for Team SCCI, except Ash. He has too many weapons already... *Laughs internally***

 **As for RWBY Volume 6 and my other story the World of Riders... No real spoilers:**

 **Thank god I've been moving so slow with remastering. Episode 3 contradicts some of my plans and I'm trying to remain as close to Canon as possible, so I now have time to rewrite.**

 **Speaking if which. After Volume 2, I'm going to start alternating between the two storyline. All I'm doing is finishing a oneshot and remastering a few chapters so it will be a short wait.**


	24. Search and Destroy

_**Search and Destroy**_

* * *

Ash sighs as he grabs his helmet.

"You sure taking them along is a good idea?" Cora asks.

"If we do have a mole, they'll know what we can do." Ash states, "They won't know what Team RWBY can."

"The mole would know that we're bringing Team RWBY, though?" Cora questions.

"Only if I actually asked Kismet for permission." Ash declares with a smirk.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Cora asks, "Breaking protocol like this."

"It was Laura's idea." Ash states, "Until we're sure Kismet wasn't hacked and the identity of the mole she wants everything done through her."

"And if Laura is the mole?" Cora asks.

"Then we're walking into a trap." Ash states, "And the identity of our mole will have been revealed. It would also reveal that their are multiple moles in Providence given that there has to be a Providence technician among them."

Cora sighs.

"I don't like this." Cora admits, "Providence is supposed to be the world's best. The protocols and Kismet were designed to be beyond corruption. If we're actually corrupt then the Council could shut us down. Then what will we do with our lives?"

"It won't come to that." Ash assures, placing his hand on Cora's shoulder, "The Council doesn't need to know about our mole. It will neither help or hurt. Providence matters should be handled internally to uphold the ideals behind our creation."

"If anyone from Providence is with the Flames of Destruction or the White Fang, then they could do a lot of damage." Cora states "Especially if they get their hands on an Orbital Reactor."

"It'll all work out okay." Ash claims, "The situation is under control."

Cora nods as she reluctantly agrees.

* * *

"So what mission did you guys pick?" Jaune asks.

"We're going to save the world with Team SCCI." Ruby answers.

" _Save the world?!_ " Nora repeats, "You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad!"

Her stomache rumbles.

"Maybe a little hungry?" Nora continues, "That last one's not your fault, though, _Ren_..."

Ren crosses his arms and turns away.

"Sounds exciting." Jaune says, "Where ya going?"

"Oh, just outside the kingdom..." Ruby answers.

"Hey!" Nora calls, "So are we!"

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha states.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren adds.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune declares as he and Sun approaches, "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal." Sun says.

"Well-" Ruby begins.

"You have one minute!" Iris calls from the Assault Container.

"Well, uh..." Ruby begins before putting her thumb up, "Wish us luck!"

* * *

Ruby stares at Ash's old Kavacha inside its pod.

"Who's suit is this?" She asks.

"The color scheme doesn't make it obvious?" Iris responds.

"Ash's old suit." Cataline explains, "The PK-308, also known as the Kavacha Watcher."

"The only Kavacha that's a precursor to two different suits." Cora adds, "Iris' PK-316, the Kavacha Ranger and Ash's PK-313, the Kavacha Swords."

"Why both?" Ruby asks.

"This was back when Ash was our marksman." Cataline answers, "So all sniper based equipment was passed on to the Ranger and all of Ash's personalized features were added to the Swords."

"So there are at least 316 variations of armors?" Ruby asks.

"Not even close." Cataline states, "The first number refers to the generation it's from. We're technically Fourth Generation Agents now, but all of us, except Iris, were part of the Third Generation."

"So shouldn't your armors begins with a four?" Weiss asks.

"Yes and no." Cataline explains, "The suits we're wearing now are temporary test variation for the upcoming Fourth Generation Kavachas. They're not going to be in use for much longer. We're expecting to switch in less than a year."

"Is that why cosmetically, Ash's armor is so different?" Ruby asks, "The scales on the undersuit and the arms?"

"Cora and I are wearing the same material and undersuit from the Third Generation suits." Cataline states, "Ash's armor uses a different undersuit material for more flexibility and different paneling for the same reason. And Iris' suit has this."

Cataline grabs Iris' scroll from her hands, getting a surprise shout in return, and pushes a button. Iris' undersuit, armor itself, and even the pouches flicker as they are recolored into a desert camo.

"Cool, right?" Cataline says as she gives Iris back her scroll, "Camouflage tech."

Cora takes a seat beside Ash, who is sitting with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Unknown to the rest of them, he is currently in his Mind Scape.

"You do realize that you're not allowed to repeat a word of what you heard?" Cora asks.

"We'll keep our mouths shut." Blake assures.

"After this mission, we're heading back to Atlas." Iris states, "Don't think that just because we're not around, we won't know."

"You're leaving?!" Ruby shouts, "But why?"

"Ash was sent to Vale on a mission." Cora states, "Even though he went AWOL for a few months, Team SCCI is nothing but a cover for our mission. Once it's finished, we have no business in Vale. Ash has some mission from Ozpin though, so he'll still be around."

"So you only became our friends to blend in?" Ruby asks, saddened.

"I can't speak for Cora and Iris, but me and Ash are really your friends." Cataline defends, "You guys are fun to be around. And Ash wouldn't become training buddies with Yang just for cover."

"This type of mission didn't require anymore blending in than usual." Cora states, "Anything that happened was genuine. And it's not like we're always on missions. We'll keep in touch."

"And we wouldn't be telling you all of this classified information if we didn't trust you." Iris adds.

"Strategically speaking, the only people we would have to pretend to be friends with would be Weiss and Blake." Cora comments, "Your respective connections to the SDC and the White Fang are very valuable. Yet we've never asked you anything related to it. We're not taking advantage of you guys."

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you guys." Ruby apologizes.

"It's alright." Cora admits, "In our line of work, it's understandable given what Providence is."

"You know, for a PMC, Providence is very secretive." Weiss states, "I'm from Atlas and I've never even heard of you. Considering the Vale Council would consider hiring you even with the Atlesian military should make you a well known agency. And you're all so young. Why would a PMC be run the way Providence is? It just doesn't make sense."

"You're not a PMC, are you?" Blake deduces.

"No we are not." Iris states, "We're secret agents."

"We're being serious." Weiss deadpans.

"Unfortunately, so am I." Iris responds.

"We're a secret branch of the Atlesian military." Cora partially lies, "Providence's job is to handle the big threats covertly to avoid causing panic among the public drawing Grimm."

Ash opens his eyes, exiting his Mind Scape.

"What's our ETA?" Ash asks.

"About an hour." Cora answers.

Ash leans back in his seat and sighs. Cora decides to rest her head on Ash's shoulder.

"You don't mind, do you?" Cora asks.

Ash says nothing in response.

"I'll take that as a 'no.'" Cora states.

"Begin the briefing." Ash states.

The table in the center of the hold lights up and a hologram of Remnant is projected. Three locations in the southeast of Vale are highlighted.

"Providence has identified three posible locations of our target's current base of operations." Cataline begins, "Carl Dodger and Emma Nence are going to this location here and Laura Myrtle and Indigo Umbra are going to this one here."

Cataline points to the respective locations on the map.

"We're going here." Cataline states, "Mountain Glenn."

"Mountain Glenn?" Iris asks.

"It was an expansion of Vale..." Yang informs, " but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."

"An abandoned city," Iris states.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake adds.

 _'And the location of the Flames of Destruction's original base.' Ash thinks._

 _"Do you really believe they've reclaimed it?" Asher asks._

 _'That's what we're going to find out.'_ Ash states.

"This is merely a scouting mission." Cora explains, "If we find the base, we'll call for the others and wait for them before infiltrating the base."

"Our goal is to capture their leaders." Ash continues, "So far we've identified at least two. Roman Torchwick and one who is yet to be identified."

The hologram displays images of Roman and Cole, both in and out of his Aura Carapace.

"That's the guy who was piloting the Atlesian Paladin." Weiss states, "And he was the one who attacked the dance? Where'd he get that armor like yours?"

"I don't know." Ash answers, "I've yet to learn the true nature of my armor."

"So it's not Providence tech?" Ruby asks.

"I can change its color at will." Ash states, "I chose the colors of my Kavacha because they're my personal preference. The armor itself is tied to my Aura. Maybe it's possible for everyone to do it, but we're the only ones who've figured it out. And I just stumbled onto it when I last fought that unique Grimm."

"And if it was Providence Tech, why would he need his Kavacha?" Cora asks.

Ash sighs before getting up.

"I'll meet you guys at the landing zone." Ash states putting on his helmet, "I'll scout ahead and clear the area."

The Aura Carapace forms around Ash's body as he walks to the airships exit. The ramp goes down and Ash jumps out, boosting past the airship using his thruster.

* * *

The Assault Container hovers above to see Ash standing in his Aura Carapace. His weapons are scattered about, all the blades stabbed into the disolving corpses of Grimm.

"Looks like you had a party." Iris comments, her armor shifting to urban camouflage.

Ash retrieves his weapons as the others get out of the Assault Container.

"I'll stay with the ship." Ash declares, exiting his Aura Carapace, "If one of the other teams find the base, I'll pick you guys up. I'll manually control the Aura Carapace from here."

"You can do that?" Ruby asks, putting on a backpack.

"I did have it fly to me during that fight under the bridge." Ash declares.

"Oh, right." Ruby comments.

"Iris, use you armor's advanced mapping to keep track of our progress in the search." Ash orders, "Cora, you'll take point. Cat, keep an eye out for Grimm tracks, they may lead us to our targets and see if you can find anything man-made. Team RWBY, try to stay close and keep your eyes pealed for anything that Cat misses. Don't worry about our supplies, I'll send it using my Semblance when the time is right."

Ash then turns to Ruby.

"Ruby, what's in the bag?" Ash asks.

"It's uh..." Ruby stutters.

A black and white corgi pops its head out of the bag.

"Get back in the bag." Ruby whispers through the side of her mouth.

The dog merely barks in response.

"You brought a dog onto this mission?" Ash deadpans.

"I, uh..." Ruby begins.

"He, she, it?" Ash says, "Whatever... it's staying with me."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asks, "His name is Zwei by the way."

"I don't think Zwei would be very handy in a fight." Ash comments, "And I don't think kidnappers, murderers, and rapists have any qualms killing a dog."

"Okay." Ruby agrees, letting Zwei out of the bag, "Stay with Ash."

She points towards Ash and Zwei makes his way towards him.

"I'll keep him safe." Ash declares, "Now put the bag back in the airship, you won't need it."

Ruby follows Ash and Zwei as they make their way to the Assault Container. Once they're inside, Ash turns to Ruby.

"We know about Penny." Ash declares.

"What?" Ruby asks.

"And we know that you know." Ash continues, "Your contact with Penny will be limited until after the Vytal Festival."

"What?" Ruby asks, "Why?"

"Penny is a Providence weapon." Ash declares, "The Vytal Festival is being use for combat testing in a natural environment. Testing her against Agents of Providence is too restrictive because we all use Gravity Dust and most of our weapons are manufactured by the same people. It's a way to inconspicuously test her against many different opponents. Your presence is causing Penny to become distracted, it'll affect her performance."

"That's not fair." Ruby complains, "She's alive."

"Atlas loves to push science, to the point where it breaks morality." Ash declares, "I don't like it either, but it's not up to me. My hands are tied, Ruby. I'm sorry."

"Can't you bend the rules like you've done so many times already?" Ruby asks.

"I'll see what I can do." Ash responds, "But I'm not going to take anymore risks than I have to. If I can get you two together, it won't be for long."

"Thank you, Ash." Ruby says.

* * *

After hours of travel, killing Grimm along the way, the group comes to rest in an abandoned building.

"I'll send over the supplies now." Ash's voice comes through the other's earpieces.

He places his hand on the ground and their supplies rises from Ash's pocket dimension.

"Team SCCI, set up camp." Ash orders, "Team RWBY, help where you can. Ruby, with me."

Ash leads Ruby to around the corner.

"Cat, you'll wanna see this." Ash calls.

"What is that?" Ruby asks, "It looks awesome!"

"That's a Goliath, it's a type of Grimm." Cataline states, "I've read about them, but I've never seen one in person."

The three watch as the herd of Goliaths walk by.

"Let's kill it." Ruby declares.

"You'll only piss it off." Cataline claims.

"But... What if it attacks us?" Ruby asks.

"Goliaths are among the oldest Grimm." Cataline explains, "They must be hundreds of years old. They've learned and grown so powerful in that time. They're smart enough to realize that attacking us mindlessly will only bring be more of is and end in their death."

One of the Goliaths looks at the three before continuing on.

"Then why are they still so close to the city?" Ruby asks, "What are they doing?"

"Waiting for the right moment." Cataline answers.

"You sure know a lot about Grimm." Ruby comments.

"Agents of Providence have designated roles." Ash states, "I told you before Cataline is experienced in fighting Grimm."

"You have to know your enemy to fight them effectively." Cataline adds, "And so I studied."

* * *

Back at the building, the rest of the group has done as instructed, building a fire in the center of the room and huddling around it or standing up.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything..." Yang complains.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time." Blake says, "I guess we can't always have luck on our side."

"We still have more ground to cover." Cora states, looking at Iris' map.

"The other two teams have clocked out for the night." Ash states, as he, Ruby, and Cataline arrive, "They haven't found anything either."

"Tell is about the other Agents of Providence." Weiss asks, "If we're going to be fighting along side them, we should know about them."

Ash nods in understanding.

"Carl Dodger is our heavy weapon's specialist." Ash states, "His Kavacha Heavy is equipped with a personal hard light shield unit. Emma Nence is our defensive expert. She can hold her own in a fight, but she serves as a support unit with her Kavacha Defender's hard light shield. Indigo Umbra is our stealth expert. Her Kavacha Shadow is equipped with the same camouflage tech as Iris' but her's scans her surroundings and adapts accordingly as opposed to Iris' presets. Laura Myrtle is closest thing to a leader you'll find among the field agents. We answer to Kismet, but she's an expert on planning and analyzing combat scenarios. Her Kavacha Forecaster is designed to give her an overview of the battle based on scans taken from our Kavachas."

"Are you eight the only Agents of Providence?" Blake asks.

"Just us eight." Ash states, "Been a while since the whole gang was together. Even back when the Vermilio Dye was alive."

Ash stares at Yang as he speaks, signifying that he knows what Cataline told her about his codename.

"Get some rest." Ash declares, the gems on his Aura Carapace dulling slightly to be less noticeable, "I'll take first watch."

Ash watches to makes sure the others can't see before taking off and making his way to the Assault Container.

* * *

Ash pets Zwei as his Aura Carapace lands in front of him.

"Sorry, boy." Ash says, "I'm going to have to leave you here."

He orders Zwei into the airship before sealing the ship. Ash then enters his Aura Carapace.

 _"Time to go to work." Asher declares._

 _'Let's get this over with.'_ Ash responds.

He takes off and makes his way to the Flames of Destructions old hideout, ready to face his past.


	25. Mountain Glenn

_**Mountain Glenn**_

* * *

Ash flies high in the sky, making his way towards the old hideout of the Flames of Destruction. Once it is in sight, his vison flashes and he sees the area when they had set up camp there. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, his vision returning to normal. Ash stares at the abandoned camp.

"So we were wrong..." Ash comments.

* * *

"Boss, we have incoming." The sniper from before states.

"Huntsmen?" Cole asks.

"No, the Sacrifice." The sniper states.

"Let me handle it." Cole declares, "Do not alert the White Fang or Torchwick."

* * *

A stabbing pain suddenly forms in Ash's head.

"That feeling again." Ash groans, "He's close."

Ash turns to see Cole, in his Aura Carapace, flying towards him. Ash begins to charge.

"The sacrifice is here." Cole states, "So he must've been that boy from Mountain Glenn. Then it's no wonder you know about this hideout!"

Cole draws his rifle and fires at Ash. Ash dodges the shots as he closes in, drawing Exousia's blade. He slashes downwards and Cole blocks with one of his sabers.

"What a surprise." Cole says to himself, "Who would've thought that little boy would grow to be the King's Knight."

"Isn't that war of yours over and done with?" Ash asks.

"You wanna talk?" Cole asks, his voice now projecting from his Aura Carapace.

"My life, was destroyed!" Ash shouts, pushing Cole back.

"Of course it was!" Cole exclaims, kicking Ash away, using his thrusters to boost himself.

Cole follows up by firing at Ash. Ash runs along the ground, dodging the blasts raining down on him. Ash then flies up and fires Exousia's pistol at Cole. Cole responds by blocking with his shield.

"What the hell are you doing in this war?!" Ash asks.

Then both slash twice, each swing deflecting the other's.

"Tell me." Ash demands, "Where is your Goddess now?!"

Ash splits the edges on Exousia, lighting the blade on fire, and slashes downwards, but Cole maneuvers behind Ash.

"Answer me." Ash demands.

"I don't answer to you." Cole declares.

Ash growls as he turns around while swinging his sword, cleaving through Cole's rifle. Cole, now used to Ash aiming for his weapons, chuckles. The gem withing the rifle explodes, the smoke from it blinding Ash. Cole takes the opportunity to charge into Ash, slamming him into the ground. Cole pins Ash's arms down with his own.

"It'll be a shame to waste such potential." Cole declares, "But it's time to end this, Sacrifice."

"Not a chance!" Ash retorts.

His Eos blades rotate from their placement on his hips, slashing off Cole's arm, revealing that once more he is not inside the armor.

"How dare you." Cole growls as he retreats, "However, everything's still on track."

Ash sits up and watches Cole fly away.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Ash declares.

* * *

"-did what?!" Ruby is awoken by Cora's shouting.

She groans as she sits up. Ruby looks around and sees that the rest of her team were also woken up.

"What's going on?" Weiss asks.

"Ash is missing." Iris declares.

"Iris, use your Kavacha's squad sight to see what he can see, figure out where he is." Cataline suggests.

"I can't." Iris responds, "He disabled his suit's transponder. We can't track his location or access his systems."

Cora takes out her scroll and it starts projecting a hologram.

"He sent his Aura Carapace to the ship and entered it before leaving in this direction." Cora narrates the airship's security footage.

Iris uses her suit's sensor to map his flight path. A red line becomes visible through their visors and earpiece's lens.

"Assuming he never turned, Ash should be somewhere along this line." Iris states.

"But which way?" Ruby asks.

Cora thinks for a moment.

"We'll have to split up." Cora declares, "Our Kavacha's allow us to move faster than you can. Team RWBY make your way along the line and towards our airship. If we find Ash, you can use it to get to us quickly."

"Who put you in charge?" Iris asks.

"Do you have a better idea?" Cora retorts.

Iris becomes silent.

"If no one else has any objections, let's move out." Cora orders.

* * *

"Shouldn't you have finished him?" The sniper asks Cole as his Aura Carapace lands.

"Ah, Mary..." Cole responds, ignoring her question, "You should take a look at this as well. The Sacrifice will be here soon."

* * *

Ash charges forward, blocking a shot with Themis before dodging out of the way of two other shots. He draws his blade back and slides to a halt, cleaving through the waist of a mercenary in the process. Ash quickly boosts forward to dodge, drawing one of his Eos blades with his free hand. he charges at another mercenary, cutting off her left arm, which she was using to hold her gun, and then slicing through her torso. Ash lunges forward, stabbing Exousia through the chest of one of the mercenaries. He pulls the blade left before slashing right, freeing his blade from his chest. Ash then stands up straight and looks in the direction of the cave entrance to the hideout.

* * *

"So that is the Sacrifice?" The sniper, Mary, asks.

"That was just brute force." Cole dismisses, "He's relying too much on his gem's abilities. The man inside the suit is Kermes."

* * *

As Ash approaches the base, his eyes widen. Instead of seeing it now, he sees how it was when he was last there. He sees it the way he did when he was just a boy, abandoned by the people who he thought were his family. Ash gasps in shock and begins hovering. He stares at the decayed and rusted remains from the battle. Like the base itself they appear as they did that day and not at the moment to Ash. Rather than the decayed remains, he sees their fresh corpses. As the mercenaries guarding the entrance open fire at him, he sees the other children shooting at the grimm. Ash's brow furrows.

"Asher!" He calls.

Ash flies downwards, drawing the pistol in Exousia and shooting one of the mercenaries in his right shoulder, causing him to drop his gun. As Ash lands, he cuts through that mercenary's torso. He dashes behind another guard before turning around and slashing through his waist. Ash dashes to the last guard and cuts off his arm as he raises his gun to fire. The mercenary falls down, whimpering in pain as Ash lands on the ground. Ash retracts Exousia's blade and turns to the corpses. He gasps as he looks at their faces. Some of them were people he knew, children who weren't abandoned like he was.

In his shock, Ash doesn't notice other mercenaries returning from a patrol. They begin to open fire but the bullets don't do much to his armor. Ash looks down and grits his teeth. His silver eyes glow brightly as he looks up and roars.

* * *

"This is terrible..." Cora comments as she walks by the corpses Ash left behind.

"I found him!" Cataline calls, "Guys, I found Ash."

Cataline begins broadcasting her Kavacha's view to the others. They see Ash, standing with none of his weapons but Exousia in his hand. The others are scattered around him near the fresh corpses of the group that just attacked him.

"Kermes..." Cora whispers to herself.

Cora and Iris meet up with Cataline, who is keeping her distance from Ash.

"What's wrong?" Iris asks.

"Uh... nothing!" Cataline says quickly.

She sets her mic so only Cora can hear.

"He's crying." Cataline states.

* * *

Ash floats within his mindscape, tears leaving his eyes as his brow is furrowed and he grits his teeth.

"I cannot... become a true knight."

* * *

Cora makes her way towards Ash, his Aura Carapace deactivating as he leaves his mindscape. Ash turns to face her and then falls to his knees. Cora catches him and pulls him into a tight hug.

"I killed them..." Ash whispers.

Cora shushes Ash and removes his helmet. She begins stroking his hair.

"What happened?" Cora asks.

"I knew them..." Ash mumbles, "I knew all of them..."

Cora looks at the fresh corpses, they were all around Ash's age if not slightly over.

"He knows..." Ash continues, "He knows who I am..."

Ash begins hugging Cora back.

"I'm sorry..." Ash mumbles.

Cora looks up to see the Assault Container flying in.

"It's okay, Kermes." Cora sooths, "We have a mission to complete. Can you continue?"

Ash nods, grabbing his helmet.

"Call the others in, tell them about our situation." Ash orders, "Until Laura gets here, you take the lead."

* * *

 **Holy crap, how long has it been...? Over a month?!**

 **I'm very sorry for the delay, I was having technical difficulty that was resetting my saves. I've written this chapter to completion about 3 times now. After the last reset, I was kinda discouraged from writing for about 2 weeks. In the meantime, I've been planning a Providence fanfic. It will be an anthology story with no real overall plot, just random Providence operations from Generation 3 all the way back to Generation 0. It's not a history of Providence story by any means, just some random adventures whenever I feel like writing a story that isn't connected to some major plot. I will break my belief about dead characters and show the original Ash Snow, so there's also that.  
**


	26. No Brakes

_**No Brakes**_

* * *

Team RWBY exits the Assault Container and approach Team SCCI.

"If you two are done hugging and kissing, we have a job to do." Iris states.

"Shut up, Iris." Cora growls.

Ash recovers his weapons as Cora calls in the other Agents of Providence.

"We need to move quickly, the enemy may be alerted." Cora declares.

"What about the other agents?" Ruby asks, "Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"We don't have the time to wait." Ash declares, "We need to move now."

"Cat, give us a map." Cora orders.

Cataline presses a button on her gauntlet causing the plates of her knuckles to open. She then punches the ground.

"What's that?" Ruby asks, "She used it during the dance."

"She's releasing sonic waves to create a map of the tunnels." Cora explains.

Cataline punches the ground a couple more times before the plates on her knuckles close. She takes out her scroll and starts projecting her map.

"It's not currently projecting what was determined to be people." Cataline begins, "But there is clearly more to these caves."

Cora glances at Ash, signalling to ask if he had memorized the layout. Understanding the look, Ash shakes his head.

"I don't like going in blind." Cora states, "But we can't just sit here. Let's go."

"We doing this quietly?" Yang asks, "Or are we making some noise?"

Cora draws her rifle.

"What do you think?" Cora asks.

Iris draws her sniper rifle and groans.

"What am I supposed to do inside a confined space?" Iris asks.

"Iris, remember when I told you to shut up?" Cora says, "Consider that a standing order."

Iris turns to Ash, who shrugs. Her shoulders then hang low and she lets out a groan.

* * *

Mary loads bullets into a magazine before putting it into her rifle.

"Kermes may ruin the plan." Mary warns, "We shouldn't underestimate him."

"No one is underestimating him." Cole declares, "In raw power the King's Knight is stronger than the Queen's Knight. But he's still nothing but a boy. You can try to fight him and die in the process, or you can leave him to me and handle our other house guests."

Mary nods and holsters her rifle on her back.

"Okay, but why pull everyone else out. We have the superior numbers. We could just overwhelm them." Mary suggests, crossing her arms.

Cole turns to Mary with a glare, causing her to tense up.

"It's clear that our men are nowhere near the level of skill to deal with the armored ones." Cole declares, "The huntresses in training, however, I'm not sure about. Sparks and Flares aren't enough. No matter how many of them we send in. Pyres and Embers are questionable. Which is why I'm only leaving Blazes and Infernos to deal with them."

* * *

The team makes their way through the tunnel.

"Anyone else wondering why we haven't encountered any resistance?" Weiss asks.

"The Flames of Destruction are pulling out." Ash declares, "They never allow their men to be captured. Whatever they're planning, they're expecting us to interfere and are either abandoning the base or preparing a trap."

"Do you know which is more likely?" Cataline asks.

"A trap." Ash declares, "Whatever they're planning is too big to just abandoned."

* * *

Cole and Mary walk through the tunnels. All around them, White Fang members are at work, doing various things such as piloting a Paladin to carry large shipping containers. There is a loud bang nearby as one of the White Fang members drops a large device.

"Hey, be careful!" A White Fang guard chastises, "What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon"

"Sorry sir" The other guard says.

Cole and Mary enter a train car, where Roman is waiting for them.

"Care to explain why most of your men are leaving?" Roman asks.

Cole's eyes glow red and he growls. He roars, spitting a beam from his mouth. Roman yelps as he ducks beneath it.

"Do not forget you place." Cole growls, "I do not answer to you."

Mary smirks as Roman raises his hands in surrender.

"If you must know..." Cole begins, "The children who have been such a pain in our ass are here. I am sending out all of my men who would be outmatched."

"They're here!" Roman shouts.

He quickly exits the train car and turns to the White Fang.

"Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train" Roman orders.

"But we're not finished" A White Fang member protests.

Roman pins him against the wall with his cane.

"Do it or you're finished" He threatens

Two beams of white energy sends a bunch of White Fang members flying, burning straight through all who were hit. Ash holsters his rifles of Astraea on his back and draws his Eos blades. He extends them, the gems within lighting up.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now" Roman's voice plays across the speaker system.

"That train should lead to a dead end." Cora states.

The train starts moving towards the tunnels.

"Well, it sounds like they're going _somewhere_." Yang states.

"We're stopping that train!" Ruby declares.

* * *

The scene cuts to the train rushing through a tunnel, loaded with Atlesian Paladins. A White Fang member standing on the train hears a noise and looks outside the train to see rose petals. He brings out a radio.

 **"** I think they're on the—" He begins

The White Fang member stops as Ash stabs him in the back with Exousia.

* * *

Roman and Cole stand in the front of the train as a White Fang member rushes in.

"Boss!" He reports, "They made it on the train!"

"Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!" Roman orders after sighing.

The White Fang member nods and leaves to follow his orders.

"Man, animals, every one of them." Roman says.

He looks awkwardly at the White Fang member sitting next to him.

"Not you though, you're..." Roman lets out a nervous chuckle, "you're great."

Cole groans as he grabs his Scroll.

"Flame of Destruction, kill the intruders." Cole orders, "But leave the blue one to me."

* * *

The Team stands on top of the train.

"Guys...?" Weiss calls.

The others turn to Weiss.

"What's that?" She asks, pointing down a hatch.

"That's a bomb." Ash declares.

Team RWBY all cringe away from the hatch.

"We've got baddies!" Ruby shouts, pointing forward.

Dozens of White Fang members are climbing onto the top of the train. Ash and Cora take aim with their pistols but stop as the bomb underneath them charges up and starts beeping.

"Move!" Cora shouts.

The others start running but Ash jumps down to the connectors.

"What are you doing?!" Cora shouts.

"Detaching the car." Ash answers.

Ash extends Exousia's blade, but the car disconnects automatically.

"It decoupled itself." Ash reports.

"What?!" Cataline shouts.

"I guess he _really_ doesn't want us on this train." Yang guesses.

Ash watches as the bomb explodes in the tunnel. He narrows his eyes as his Aura Carapace form around his body.

"This isn't good!" Ruby declares.

"Another bomb?!" Blake reacts as she looks down the hatch.

Cataline uses her sonar to map the train.

"They _ALL_ have bombs!" She states.

The bomb under Team RWBY charges up and starts beeping and the cart they're on detaches itself, forcing Team RWBY to run to the next cart.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang shouts.

The White Fang members climbing the train can be seen again.

"Get the humans!" One of them shouts.

As Team RWBY jumps forward to attack the incoming White Fang members, Ash turns around and watches the detached train car explode. It creates a hole allowing multiple types of Grimm to emerge.

"Fuck..." Ash reacts.

The horde of Grimm begin advancing quickly toward the train.

"He's leading Grimm to the city!" Ash deduces.

"What?" Weiss asks.

"It's the cars!" Ash explains, "They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!"

"That's insane!" Blake shouts.

Another train car detaches itself.

"What do we do?" Ruby asks.

Cora freezes as she struggles to come up with a plan.

"Get down there and try to stop the bombs." Ash orders, stepping out of his Aura Carapace.

He grabs Exousia and Themis from Asher.

"I'll have my Aura Carapace delay the Grimm while Ruby and I stop the train." Ash continues.

"You can do that?" Cataline asks, "Can you focus on two things at once."

White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290s, and jump to the top of the train.

"Incoming!" Cataline shouts.

A Paladin is charging towards them.

"Duck!" Ash orders.

Asher turns around and fires a massive beam from the gem within his chest. The team ducks beneath it and it cuts right through the Atlesian Paladin and those behind it.

"Yes, I can." Ash answers Catalines question, Asher turning back and shooting at the Grimm with the rifles of Astraea.

* * *

Down below, Team SCCI and Team RWBY, minus their leaders, enter the train car.

"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang comments.

Weiss reaches into her pouch and gives Blake a magazine filled with Dust vials.

"Here, this should help you." She says.

Blake slides the mag into Gambol Shroud, and then the six of them move forward. Suddenly, Neopolitan drops from the ceiling and blocks their path.

"You guys go on ahead." Yang requests, "This one's mine."

The others proceed forward. As Neo prepares for their attack, Yang fires a round to distract her, allowing them to continue. Yang steps forward toward her opponent, staring down as Neo gives a smirk. Yang swings with her right fist, but is hit by an unseen force, sending her stumbling back. When Yang regains her footing, Neo opens her parasol and puts it over her shoulder. Yang growls as she lunges forward, hurling her fists at Neo, who effortlessly dodges all of her strikes. Eventually, Neo closes her umbrella and begins blocking Yang's attacks. Yang kicks and Neo leans to the side and counters with and kick to the head, knocking Yang to the ground.

Yang growls at Neo who performs a back flip and tries to stomp on Yang, but she rolls to her feet and lunges forward. Neo catches her fist and kicks Yang in the face before kicking her in the stomach and sending Yang flying backwards. Yang fires at Neo, shooting her shotguns as she does, but Neo blocks with her opened parasol before striking Yang in the stomach and face. Neo swings her parasol, sending Yang skidding backwards. She opens her parasol and deflects Yang's next two shots before jabbing her in the chest. Yang roars as she shoots at Neo's feet but she back flips away. Neo performs another back flip and a backwards handspring and sits down on a crate.

* * *

In the next train car, Mary and two other members of the Flames of Destruction are waiting. One of them is a large, fat man with a sawed off shotgun. His black hair is cut short with the exception of his mohawk. He's wearing a dark blue buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and the top few buttons undone and fingerless gloves. He's also wearing dark brown pants with armored kneepads that are tucked into steel toe boots. The other is a man with an athletic build. He has scars on his right shoulder from slashing wounds. He's wearing a black tank top with a black leather jacket with the sleeves torn off. Around his right forearm and hand and long with his left bicep are bloodied bandages. He's also wearing forest camo cargo pants with a brown leather belt with multiple pouches and a black leather pouch strapped to his left thigh. He also has armored knee guards and back tactical boots.

Mary quickly shoots her sniper and Cora blocks the shot with a hardlight riot shield which is projected from her left forearm.

"You certainly have a better reaction time than your sniper." Mary taunts.

"You two go on ahead." Cora orders, "Team SCCI, with me."

Her helmet's speaker is muted so the Flames of Destruction can't hear her.

"Wait until we engage." Cora orders.

"Surrender now and you don't have to die." The athletic man requests, drawing a machete from the back of his belt.

"Marv, we're paid to fight, not to talk!" The fat man declares, taking aim with his shotgun.

He takes a look at all of them.

"Actually, I think we should take 'em alive and have some fun." The fat man smiles.

Iris' eyes narrow and Mary groans.

"What?" The fat man asks, "It's been a while since we've had our way with some village girls, and these are city girls; they're on a whole 'nother level."

"Go!" Cora orders.

She draws her rifle and rotate it so she can wield it as a sword and charges at the mercenary with a machete, Marv. He sighs as he spins the machete in his hand and swings, Cora blocking with her sword. Iris shoots at Mary, who back flips over the bullet. She fires as soon as she hits the ground, and Iris rolls to the side to dodge. Cataline blasts forward with the aid of her Gravity Dust and kicks the fat man in the stomach with both legs, slamming him into the wall. Blake and Weiss run past. Mary spots them and turns to shoot at them, but is caught in the back of the head by Iris' axe.

Marv kicks Cora backwards and she draws her revolver. Cora fires three shots as she charges in. Marv blocks with his machete and then blocks her sword swing. Cora back flips, kicking Marv in the process before shooting at him with her revolver. Marv growls as the shots drain his Aura. He swings his machete, releasing an arc of flaming Aura. Cora's eyes widen as the strike hits her and send her into the train's wall.

Cataline draws back two arrows from her bow and fires them into the fat man's shotgun barrels the moment he takes aim. When he pulls the trigger, the shotgun explodes, sending him flying back with a pained scream. Cataline holsters her bow and draws her dagger. She jumps into the air and tries to stab the fat man while he's down, but he grabs Cataline's arm and punches her in the stomach, sending Cataline back across the train car.

Mary rolls out of the way of Iris' downward swing and shoots at Iris. She ducks down and lets the bullet fly overhead. Mary smirks as Iris swings her axe. Mary kicks Iris in the knee, knocking her off balance. Mary then jabs Iris with the stock of her sniper before swinging her sniper like a bat at Iris' shoulder. Mary then sweeps Iris' legs with her rifle and then slams it down on Iris' stomach.

* * *

In the next train car, Blake and Weiss are running, and then look at each other when they hear the sound of revving up ahead. A White Fang Lieutentant is dragging his chainsaw along the floor.

"You go on ahead!" Weiss says.

"Got it!" Blake responds

The Lieutenant chuckles as he holds up his chainsaw. The two Huntresses-in-training charge forward, with Blake deflecting an attack as Weiss flips backward. Weiss delivers multiple swipes at the Lieutenant, knocking him down. She then smiles at Blake as she proceeds to the next car. The Lieutenant gets back up, chuckling again.

"Finally, I get to kill a Schnee..." He declares.

Weiss holds up Myrtenaster and cycles her Dust chambers.

* * *

In the next train car, Blake stops and grits her teeth when she's greeted by Roman.

"Hello, kitty cat." Roman taunts, "You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk..."

Blake charges forward to attack, while Roman casually walks. She uses her Semblance, enhanced by Fire Dust to leave behind an exploding clone, sending Roman flying back. She jumps into the air and slashes him three times, knocking Roman into the ground. Roman gets up and shoots, but Blake uses her Semblance, enhanced by Earth Dust to create a rock clone to take the shot. Blake jumps into the air and spins, using her Semblance to dodge when ROman swings. Then enter a brief clash only for it to end when Blake traps Roman's cane in an ice clone. Blake slashes downwards, releasing a wave of Aura, destroying her ice clone and knocking Roman into the door. He attempts to get up, but Blake steps on his chest.

"Why are we fighting?" Roman asks after nervously chuckling, "I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss blocks the Lieutenant. strike with field. He swings downwards and Weiss pushes his blade away from her before parrying. While the Lieutenant is off guard, Weiss jumps into the air and strikes him while flipping over him. The Lieutenant turns around and swings, but Weiss performs a backwards handspring, letting the blade fly harmlessly over her. She then strikes him multiple times, knocking the Lieutenant down. She handsprings over him and dodges his next two swings before blocking. The Lieutenant tries to kick Weiss, but hits a box instead as she jumps up. Weiss kicks off of the ceiling and stabs at the ground, missing the Lieutenant as he steps backwards. Weiss strikes him twice, knocking the Lieutenant off balance again. She uses her Semblance to increase her speed and bounce off of glyphs, hitting the Lieutenant with strikes too fast for him to block or dodge. She attempts to stab him while he's on the ground, but he rolls out of the way. Weiss then jumps into the air, ready to attack again.

"C'mere, princess!" The Lieutenant shouts.

Before she can strike, the Lieutenant grabs Weiss' face and slams her into the floor, knocking her unconscious. He then throws her in the air, and swings his chainsaw.

* * *

Marv swings his sword, but Cora jumps over and slashes with a spin. Marv quickly raises his blade to block. Both Marv and Cora slash, they're blades bouncing off each other. Marv swings his sword and Cora jumps up, using her Gravity Dust to run on the wall. She jumps off of it and slashes, bringing the two of them into a clash. Cora manages to maneuver his blade downwards, so Marv jumps back before she can capitalize on the opening. They both swing, deflecting each other's blow three times, the fourth one bringing them into another class. Marv manages to push her blade downwards. He then grabs her throat with his free hand, slamming Cora's back into the wall. Marv tightens his grip, keeping her blade pinned while he chokes her. Cora groans as she grabs his arm with her free hand, but can't get him off of her. Marv slams Cora into the wall again, tightening his grip on her neck even more. Cora's grip on her weapon and his arm loosen as she begins gasping for breath.

The fat man tries to punch Cataline, but she redirects his arm so he punches the ground. She then jumps over him. The fat man turns to her and charges, punching Cataline in the face. She uses her Gravity Dust to stay rooted. She grabs his arm and hip throws the fat man into the ground. The fat man gets up and charges at Cataline. She ducks under his arm and slashes his side with her dagger. She then unloads her magazine into the fat man's chest before being punched back. Cataline slides to halt. She uses her Gravity Dust to assist her as she puts her arms up to block the fat man's alternating hooks. The fat man uppercuts Cataline's stomach, sending her onto the ground. He then raises his leg and attempts to stomp on her, but Cataline rolls to the side. She continues to roll away until flipping onto her feet. She switches her pistol into its dagger form and stabs at the fat man, but he grabs her fist and throws her. While Cataline is in the air, the fat man grabs her leg and swings Cataline around before slamming her into the ground. Cataline screams in pain on impact. The fat man, still holding onto her leg drags her across the ground before flipping her over and slamming her again. Cataline screams with each slam that follows, the force of the blows actually damaging her Kavacha. The fat man tosses Cataline into the air and grabs her head. He slams it into the side of the train car and drags her across it before throwing her into the door. By the end of the onslaught, Cataline's armor and even parts of the undersuit are heavily damaged. She gasps in shock as she hits the ground.

Iris jabs Mary in the stomach with the butt end of her axe before swinging the blade upwards, striking Mary in the chin. Mary groans as she hits the ground and sweeps Iris' legs. Mary then kicks Iris' head as she tries to get back up. Iris uses the Gravity Dust in her Kavacha to repulse Mary and give her room to get up. Mary takes a shot at Iris, who leans to the side and shoots back at Mary. Mary blocks with her rifle, damaging it beyond use. She groans in annoyance before she drops her sniper rifle. Iris swings her axe, but Mary knees Iris in the gut then backhands her with her fist. Mary hits Iris with two hooks before kicking Iris in the side. Mary then sweeps Iris' legs and throws her to the ground. While Iris' down, Mary kicks her in the side and turns away.

* * *

Yang walks towards Neo and punches, but Neo deflects the blow with her parasol. She keeps Yang off guard with her spins and flips before kicking her away. Yang fires a shot and Neo block with her parasol, her back facing Yang. Neo blocks and deflects Yang's next few swings before kicking at Yang. Yang manages to grab Neo's foot and throw her, but Neo recovers with a cartwheel. Neo charges at Yang and flips onto her head. She spins around so she can grab Yang's arm and throws her into the train car's ceiling, knocking Yang out. Neo turns around and approaches Yang.

* * *

Roman grunts as Blake points her blade at his throat.

"Oh, still feisty." Roman says, "Soooo, what are we gonna do now? You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done...?"

As Blake grits her teeth, she hears the door from the previous train car open behind her. An unconscious Weiss is thrown to the floor, with the Lieutenant emerging from the doorway, holding his chainsaw.

"So what's it gonna be, Blake?" Roman asks as Blake turns back to him.

She sheaths Gambol Shroud and kicks Roman in the face, knocking him unconscious. Blake then goes over to Weiss' aid, and backs away immediately before the Lieutenant can reach them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Neo draws her hidden blade from within her parasol and approaches Yang. She prepares to stab Yang, grinning sadistically while doing so. Suddenly, a warrior clad with a Grimm mask and in black and red drops down and charges at Neo. She knocks her back with her red blade. Neo's eyes change from brown and pink to white, as fearful fills her face. The mysterious woman slowly draws her sword again and holds it up. Neo, realizing the level of danger she faces, sheathes her blade and disappears with a flash. The woman looks down at Yang, and slashes her sword to the side, opening a red portal. She sheaths her blade and walks into the portal. At that moment, Yang regains some consciousness and slowly gets back up. As she opens her eyes again, she gets a brief glimpse as the woman disappears. Yang rubs her head, still reeling after just regaining consciousness, before standing up and leaving the train car.

* * *

Ash, with the blade of Exousia currently flaming, cleaves through the arm of an Atlesian Paladin, though with some resistance. He then backflips onto its cockpit and stabs into it, stabbing the pilot in the process. Ash then glances at his team's depleting Aura levels which are displayed on his HUD.

"Ruby! You go on ahead!" Ash orders.

"But-" Ruby begins.

Asher flies towards Ash and he enters the Aura Carapace.

"My team needs backup." Ash declares, "You can handle the train."

Ash draws his rifles of Astraea and fires two highly compressed beams at the approaching Paladins.

 _'What's your Aura at?'_ Ash asks.

 _"I'm below 30 percent._ _Each of those blasts took about 5 percent each." Asher explains, "My Semblance allows my Aura to recharge at a rapid pace, as you realized when Providence analyzed my gems, but prolonged battles like these where I'm constantly draining my Aura for attacks will still drain my stamina. Sustaining Exousia like this will also slow my Aura's regeneration."_

 _'I'm sorry, but you'll need to endure for a little longer.'_ Ash declares.

He stabs Exousia into the roof of the train and spins, cutting a hole into the car. Ash passes by Weiss and Blake as he makes his way to the rest of his team. Once in the car, Ash immediately takes in the sight. Cora has nearly passed out from Marv's choking. Cataline is still on the ground as the fat man approaches and Iris is knocked out as Mary approaches Yang, who has just entered the car as well. Ash immediately dashes to Cora, bashing the fat man out of his way using Themis. Seeing Ash approach, Marv releases Cora and swings his machete. Ash's flaming blade cleaves right through the machete. Cora coughs violently, but manages to draw her revolver and shoot Marv, sending him skidding backwards. Cora removes her helmet and gasps for breath. She looks at the fat man, rising from Ash's hit.

"His name is Roy." Ash tells her, "His Semblance is like Yang's but instead of increasing his attack power, it increases his defense. I'll deal with them, you help Cataline."

Cora nods and turns to Mary as she puts her helmet back on.

Ash retracts Exousia's blade and the diverts most of Asher's Aura to the main gem in his chest. He fire a massive beam into Roy, knocking him through the train car's door. Ash then falls to his knees as all the gems in his armor dull.

 _"There's only enough of my Aura left for one more amplified blast." Asher states._

The Aura Carapace then falls apart, but the pieces don't dissolve. Ash turns to see Mary kick Yang into the wall. Ash then draws the pistol in Exousia and dashes at Mary. He press the barrel into her chest and fires, the beam blasting right through her, ignoring her Aura. Because of the rush, Ash couldn't aim for a vital spot, but the wound was enough to stop Mary in her tracks, causing her to stumble and fall, clutching her wound. Marv kicks Ash away and grabs Mary, pulling her into the previous train car. Yang goes to pursue, but Ash grabs her shoulder.

"They're too much for us. We're lucky they're retreating." Ash declares.

Ash turns to see Cataline struggling to stand as Cora bends down in front of Iris. She connects her Scroll to Iris' chest piece. Cora then presses a button, causing Iris' Kavacha to release an electric shock and wake her up. Iris gasps in shock as she sits up.

"You okay?" Cora asks as she disconnects her Scroll.

Iris says nothing.

"Can you hear me?" Cora asks.

Iris nods. Cora rolls her eyes as she understands.

"Okay, smart ass, permission to speak." Cora says.

"I'll be fine." Iris answers.

* * *

Ruby hurries to the front of the train. The other members of the team reemerge from the train cars to rejoin her. Ruby looks on worriedly as she realizes the train is on a collision course with a thick concrete wall.

"What do we do?" Blake asks.

Ruby and Weiss smile at each other, and the latter forms an ice shield to protect her allies, bracing themselves for the impending crash. The train crashes into the wall, the impact causing an explosion.

* * *

Ash clutches his head as he gets up from the rubble. He looks around to see Team RWBY and the other members of Team SCCI rising.

Ash looks on in shock as the Grimm rampage throughout the city.

 _'Asher, I'm gonna need the Aura Carapace again.'_ Ash declares.

* * *

 **This chapter has some new information. So we've gotten the ranking structure of the Flames of Destruction. In order:**

 **Sparks are the trainees.**

 **Flares are the recruits.**

 **Pyres are those who have shown potential but still have room to grow (Comparable to Huntsmen and Huntresses in training).**

 **Blazes are those who have reached a point in skill where training won't help them improve much** **and have also gained fair amount of experience in actual combat (Comparable to average Huntsmen and Huntresses).**

 **Infernos are those who have incredible power and/or skill (Comparable to the best of Huntsmen and Huntresses).**

 **Embers are the most experienced of fighters but have progressed past their prime either due to age or injury.**

 **Kermes was a Spark when he was with the Flames of Destruction, Mary, Marv, and Roy are Blazes, and Cole, being the leader, is not one of these ranks.**

 **We also learned Asher and Roy's Semblance. Speaking of Semblances, every member of Team SCCI has their Semblance unlocked. Even though I've only explained Ash's Semblance, Cora is the only one who hasn't used hers yet.**


	27. Update

**So, it's been a long time...**

 **Obviously I haven't been doing a good job at keeping up with this story. Writer's Block hit me again. I was trying to find a spark to inspire me to write again, and I did. I came up with a lot of new ideas for this story that I am eager to implement, but some of them aren't just things I can add now. For example, Iris' entire character has been rewritten and the entire framework of Providence has been reworked. So I am rebooting RWBY: Alternative.**

 **This time around I am making more original content between the actual episodes of the show and taking more liberties with the plot to truly separate this RWBY from the canon. The first chapter is well underway.**


End file.
